


Two Thousand

by prettygeorgie



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, starrison, starrison in 2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 55,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie
Summary: George and Ringo's world is falling apart, but an unexpected surprise will change their lives.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 68
Kudos: 28





	1. Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> An mpreg story I thought off, I want to keep this story, soft but there will be some heartbreak.

The room was cold and the candles had burnt out, but the warmth of Ringo's arms was enough to keep George in bed, but he didn't want to leave bed anyway. George didn't sleep much anymore, he had no desire to stay in bed, until late morning, like he used too, he is sick and battling cancer, and that thought kept him up. Today was different, the many thoughts that echoed though George's mind were there, but this morning he had something else to think about it. Ringo had gone all out on an special evening, cooking dinner, singing some of George's favorite songs and dancing, oh how George loved to see this man dance. And then they when to bed, and watched an movie, eating a box of chocolates and then Ringo gave George an massage, it was wonderful because they hadn't a fun evening for a long time. Things changed, when Ringo whispered in George's ears that he wanted to do more, George swallowed, he had a feeling that there was more to the evening Ringo had planned. Ringo had been asking George if they could be intimate again, at first George remembered having an fight with him, which George later regretted, but it never came off as perverted that Ringo wanted to be like that again, more like Ringo just wanted to be close again and George wanted that too.

"Good morning" Ringo slowly opened his eyes, "Morning Rings" George cuddled into the other man, "Well... we haven't woke up like this in a long time" "No, we haven't" George giggled, "Your giggling, I haven't heard that in a long time, you must be happy... wait your happy right?" George placed his finger tips over Ringo's lips, "relax my love, I'm happy... in fact, I feel different" George lifted his head, looking up at Ringo, "different because we haven't been like this in so long" George shook his head, "No it's not that, I just feel different" George smiled, Ringo kissed him on the forehead, "You know, we can just stay in bed for the rest of the day" "You know George, I like that idea" Ringo smiled.

A week had passed since their special night, Ringo knew that would off been the last time, they were ever like that and he was okay with that, he loved George for a lot more then that. Ringo was laying in bed, he noticed George was not in bed, which wasn't unusual because George struggled to sleep now, Ringo made his way to the bathroom, he noticed the door was not shut but George did seem to be in there, he was about to leave until he heard strange noises, walking into the bathroom, he noticed George sitting in front of the toilet, looking very pale.

Ringo got George out of the bathroom and into the lounge room, George may been ill, and there are days where he may feel great and then the complete opposite the next day, but this wasn't normal, George was never sick like this. Ringo came over with a warm tea, George didn't fancy breakfast this morning, "That isn't normal for you, George" "I know love, and I'm going to call my doctor and arranged an appointment" Ringo nodded, "Ringo, please take this, I don't have the stomach for it" George handed Ringo his tea, "I'm going to call him, now" George gently patted Ringo's shoulder, before making his way to their bedroom.

George attended an late afternoon appointment, he was actually starving and the rumbling feeling in his gut was embarrassing him, given the doctor's office was quiet. George couldn't understand, why he was hungry, he had been in bed all day, feeling absolutely terrible, Ringo had offered him lunch, which George did try, only to be sick again, but now all he wanted was milo. George tried to take his mind off his stomach, he looked around the doctor's office, but his need to want to eat was so strong, "Mr Harrison" George heard the familiar voice of Dr. Wilson, when he told the doctor, about feeling sicker then unusual, the doctor asked if George ate something that made him ill, "Doctor, I don't eat much anymore, I don't believe it's that and right now, I actually feel great, just very hungry" "I suggest you take an blood test" when George had left doctor's Wilson's office to do his blood test, George noticed the cafe across the road, George still felt his stomach rumbling, "One cupcake wouldn't hurt" George rushed over to the cafe, he looked in, though the window, George was in heaven, as he looked at the vanilla slices, croissants, pretzels and tarts, when George entered the cafe, he licked his lips, he could eat the whole cafe.

George didn't know what he wanted, everything looked yummy, but he really wanted some carrots, he noticed an carrot cake, he also decided to get a jam roll, because he had been wanting that too. George step outside of the cafe, he took a bite out of the carrot cake and then a bite out of the jam roll, then George decided to eat both the jam roll and carrot cake at the same time, George's eyes rolled back, the taste was delicious, though he was sure, no one else would like it, but he liked it for some reason that didn't make sense to him. George stepped back into the office, doctor Wilson noticed the food George was eating, "Sorry I'm very hungry" George sat down, "That's okay George, so we are going to send your test away to get the results, when I have those, I'll call you and we will arrange an appointment" "Thank you doctor, would you like some?" George held the carrot cake and jam roll to the doctor's face, "No... no thank you" George then made his way out of the doctor's office.

A week had passed, and George was still getting sick in the morning, though it wasn't all the time, it still didn't make sense to George, why was he only sick during the mornings? Why was he always so hungry? George's cancer had taken away his love of food, yet he had it back, but not in the way, he thought he would have it, why does he love the strangest food, all the sudden? Even Ringo had complained, by the bad smell of some of George's foods, when the phone rang, George rushed to answer it, "Hello" "Hello George, doctor Wilson" "Hello doctor, how are you?" "I'm good George but how are you?" "Well I was sick this morning but feel better now" "Okay, George I have your test results and I have found something... quite interesting, I need to go by today, it's very important" "Okay, doctor, I can come by this afternoon" "Please come to the maternity office at four O'clock" "Sure, wait the maternity office?" "Please don't questioned it, I just need you to be there" "Okay, doctor, I'll see soon" George put the phone down, a little confused, "Can, I come with you?" George heard Ringo who had just entered the room, "That was doctor Wilson?" "Yes Ringo, it was, but I would prefer to go to this appointment alone, he sounded quite serious" "Are you sure?" "Yes" George kissed Ringo on his forehead, "Oh..." "George are you okay?" Ringo grabbed George's upper arms, "Yeah, I'm fine, just need to lay down" Ringo then brought George over to the couch, "Would you like anything?" Ringo asked, "An cup of milo" George smiled, "Okay George, you just get comfortable" "Ringo, I love you" "I love you too, George" they then shared an gentle kiss. 

George sat in the maternity office, he felt awkward being there with all the expected mothers, George picked up an magazine, it was an baby magazine, he flipped though the pages, as he waited, "Mr Harrison" George got up and smiled at the doctor, "Just in, though here" the doctor led George into a room, sitting down next to the doctor, George noticed the look in the doctor's eyes, he looked shocked, "George, I found something utterly... amazing in your test" "Is it something to do with my cancer?" "Not entirely but that will be something we will need to talk about soon, but it's important you know this" "Okay" "George, have you been intimate lately?" "Well yes, why? the doctor then got up, he picked up some paperwork, sitting back down with George again.

"Your pregnant"


	2. Tired Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George tells Ringo that their expecting an baby.

It had been two weeks since George discovered that his pregnant and still hasn't told Ringo, at first George thought it wasn't possible, but it wasn't some crazy dream and since then has gone to various check ups, to make sure everything was okay with the baby, but not much could be done for the baby, it was still early stages and the only thing George could do was rest. Today George had his usual check ups, just to see how he was feeling, and if he was taking his medication, George knew he was going in for treatment and he never looked forward to the after effects from the treatment, he could only hope that his baby will be okay, he wanted this, an family with Ringo, he wanted his baby.

Ringo had driven to the hospital to pick George up, Dr. Wilson was there to greet Ringo, he knew that Ringo has no idea about the baby, but he couldn't help but give Ringo an hint, "In nine months, these treatments might come to an end and well George might give you a very... very tiny surprise" "You saying George might be getting better?" "Well not entirely, his going..." "My love is dying..." Ringo looked though the window, to see George laying in bed, "I know this hasn't been easy for you, for his family and friends, but I want you to know that over the next few months, George might get a bit of a glow" Ringo raised his eyebrow in confusion, "You'll see" Dr. Wilson then walked off, Ringo entered the room, ready to take George home.

An weary George lay down on the couch, after finishing an hot cup of Milo and eating an jam roll, he was quite comfortable and happy now that his cravings were gone, he was going to do it, tell Ringo everything. After washing George's cup, Ringo sat on the coffee table, George was calling out for him, George's voice was weak, and Ringo wondered if talking actually hurt George in a way, "George..." "Ringo... Rings... I'm..." George swallowing heavily, "George, you don't need to say anything to me, just relax" "No... I have something to tell you" "What do you need to tell me" "You won't believe it, you won't believe me" "Now, why would you say that?" "That night, we made something really special" "Yes we did, George, we're reconnected" "Yes, but we never thought of what was going to happen next" "I'm lost George, what are you trying to me" George grabbed hold of Ringo's hands, "A baby..." George then gently guided Ringo's on his stomach, "You put a baby in me" Ringo let go off George's hands, George still held his hands, wanting the touch of Ringo's hands, desperately, "George, stop that, don't say that" Ringo knew that one of the after effects of George's treatments, is that George would not act the way he usually does, that he would say things that are strange, this is just one of those days for George.

"Please Ringo, I didn't believe it either, but it's true, I'm pregnant, my boy Dhani is going to be a big brother and you and me... we're going to be a family" George caress Ringo's cheek, "Please sweetheart, this is so wonderful, all I ever wanted" "You been to Dr. Wilson?" "Yes, check the paperwork in my bag" "Okay, I will" Ringo got up, rushing off to the bedroom, he opened George's bag, he brought out some paperwork. Reading it, Ringo discovered that George had taken an blood test, visited the maternity office and that Dr. Wilson had performed an treatment on him, there was also some paperwork on how George's pregnancy was high risk because of his age and cancer.

Ringo walked down the stairs, a million thoughts were on his mind, he felt a sense of happiness because this was something he never thought would happen, he hid the paperwork from George, proceeding to sit on the table in front of George, "I'm having a baby... I'm so excited" Ringo caress George's cheek, "Yes, you are" Ringo kissed George, sweetly on the lips, "I'm having a baby" Ringo placed his fingers on George's lips, "George... rest now" Ringo got up, picking the paperwork up, "George, have you..." Ringo turned over and noticed George was asleep, Ringo signed and put the paperwork down. Walking over to George, placing one hand behind George's back and another hand underneath George's legs, Ringo gently picked him up and placed George into bed. 

"So, this is what Dr. Wilson meant, we're having a tiny surprise in nine months" Ringo bit his bottom lip, he felt like crying, "Your going to get a bit of a glow? That's not possible because you have always had an glow" Ringo climbed into bed next to George, "I don't know how... I don't know why this has happened, but it was mean something special, I'll look after you, I promise, I love you" Ringo spoke though tears of joy.

Ringo lifted George's shirt up, he placed his hand on George's stomach, he could feel movement from the baby and he smiled at the very small and cute bump, Ringo didn't want to think of this pregnancy as high risk, how could he? George is going to love and protect this baby with all his heart, and much like the hat that George wears now, he wouldn't go a day without his baby.


	3. He Looks Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George dreams of seeing his baby for the first time.

George awoke in an hospital room, slowly opening his eyes, he saw his former band mates, Bob, Tom, and Jeff, his close friend Eric and his son, Dhani. The room was covered in blue decorations, balloons that said "it's a boy" and cards of congratulations.

"What... what happened?" George asked in confusion, looking around the room, he could not see his baby anyway, "My baby..." "George, your baby is fine" Tom spoke, "But I couldn't off had my baby already, I was in labour" "No, George, you collapsed during labour and so the doctor had to take the baby out, but the baby is fine" Eric, spoke, "Oh, I already had him" George beamed, "His adorable" Jeff, spoke.

Dhani entered the room and sat next to George, "The doctor has done a few tests, my brother is happy and healthy" Dhani, spoke, "Your going to be an amazing big brother, I know you will protect him" George smiled, "I will dad" Dhani then hugged George.

"Where's Ringo, does he know?.." George asked, "Ringo had been called into a meeting, and they held him back, but he gave me a call and his on the way" Eric, spoke, "I want to see him now, I want to hold my baby" George cried, "Would you like to see him, now?" Dhani smiled, he then got up and when over to the door.

Olivia then entered the room, with an newborn baby in her arms, George could feel his eyes teared up with joy, Olivia took a few steps closer, George was unable to see the baby as the baby's face was resting aganist Olivia's chest.

"His an beauiful boy, George, big chubby cheeks, dark brown eyes, every bit like you" Olivia turned to look at Dhani, "Would you like to give him to your father?" Dhani smiled at his mother, gently taking his baby brother into his own arms, the sight of his two sons together melted George's heart, "My two boys" George smiled, as he looked at them.

Dhani, slowly made his way over to his dad, George could feel his excitement building up, so eager to see the face of the little one, he carried for nine months. George moved up on his bed, Dhani smiled as he slowly leaned down and gave the baby to George, when Dhani gave his dad, the baby, he took a few steps back.

George brought his baby close but what he was about to see, was something he wasn't expecting, "He looks like you, George" Eric, spoke, George was horrified, Eric wasn't lying when he said that his baby looked like him, George's adult face on an baby's body, "Uhh... no..." George looked at his family and friends, "mama" George looked down, "What?" George held the baby as far away from him as possible, "MAMA" the baby screamed.

George awoke from his dream, "Oh thank goodness, that was just an dream" George whispered to himself, "George..." "Ringo, oh my.... I had the craziest dream..." "So, did I" Ringo moved closer to George, "What was your dream about?" George asked, "I dreamt you were pregnant" George laughed, "Ringo, I'm am pregnant" George playfully hit Ringo, "Just kidding I knew that, so what was your dream about?" Ringo, asked, "Trust me, you don't want to know" George got up and sat on the edge of the bed, "George... your upset" Ringo sat next to George, wrapping an arm around him, "Our baby isn't going to be ugly" Ringo brought George in for an hug, "George, our baby is going to beauiful" George smiled before laying back down, "Thank you Ringo, I needed that" Ringo then got on top of him, "I love you" Ringo leaned down and kissed George, "And our baby" Ringo touched the bump, "Your baby" George smiled before falling asleep.

Ringo then when to his side of the bed, he didn't know how he really felt, George pregnant with his baby? That couldn't off happened the way George told him, no way could Ringo be the father.


	4. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo thinks that Dr. Wilson is the father of George's baby.

Ringo didn't like him, Dr. Wilson always came off as a man not to be trusted, his creepy and now, he has done to George. Dr. Wilson had been treating George for years now, but Ringo would never of thought he would ever off done something like this.

Ringo got his car keys and approached the door, "Where are you going, sweetheart?" He heard George called out, "I remembered we when out of milo" "Ringo, we have plenty here, there but not enough, you know with your cravings and all" "You have so busy lately, come on, have a day in with me and our baby" George held Ringo's hands over his bump, "George" Ringo quickly moved his hands of the bump, "I don't mind, getting you things, I'll see you soon" "Okay, I love you" George kissed Ringo on the cheek, "Yeah... love you too" Ringo then leaving the house.

George didn't know but why but something seem different about Ringo, he didn't seem as happy as what George was thinking he would be.

Ringo arrived at Dr. Wilson's office, "Good morning Ringo" "Morning doctor" Ringo stood over the doctor, who was even shorter then he was, Dr. Wilson took a step back, feeling uncomfortable over how Ringo was standing over him, "How is George?" "Well today he wasn't suffering from morning sickness, which is good" "Morning sickness?... George has told you, I see" "He has, I mean it's not everyday that things like this happen" "Well your right Ringo and that's why we are still running tests to determine how this could off happened" "I'm sure we all know how it happened" "Yes, there is that part of it but I think there's more to it" "So do I" "Well what's your theory on it?" The doctor asked, "You have been seeing George for a few years now, his handsome isn't he? Beauitful even" "Yes and your a very lucky man" "Have you ever felt tempted to... oh I don't know, sleep with him" "Mr. Starr........ No I have not wanted to do that with George" "Listen to me, now you have been George's doctor for years, you have always been who George turns to" "About his illness Ringo, sometimes he does not like to talk about to his love ones" "In the past two years, George has been seeing you more then what he used, and now... his pregnant" "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SUGGESTING I.... that I impregnated him?" "Well did you, there's no way this baby is mine" "How dare you come in and suggest something like that, I have never thought of George like that, I would lose my job, George is my patient and that's all. Your the father of the baby" 

Ringo shook his head in disbelief, "Listen Ringo, I understand that none of this is making sense, but this had nothing to do with me or any of the doctors here, this was all you and him" "I still can't believe this, how can I be sure?" "That is something that only you can work out, now I asked that you kindly leave my office, I'll see you and George next Tuesday for the appointment" Ringo closed the door and then left the office.

George was making dinner, he looked at the time and Ringo still wasn't home, he had left in the morning and it was now, late, where could he be? Just then Ringo came though the door, "Ringo, my goodness, where you been?" George asked, "Just when for a drive" "You have been gone all day and you didn't respond to any of my calls or text messages" "I'm sorry George, just needed to get away" Ringo leaned over to the table, "Away..." George moved closer and he could smell alcohol on Ringo, "You been out, drinking" Ringo moved away, going to the fridge and getting a bottle of beer out there "Ringo answered me" "Yes, I have been drinking" "We were meant to spend the day together, but you wanted to go out and drink" "This hasn't been an easy time for me" "Hasn't been an easy time for you? Ringo, you should be over the moon, we're expecting an baby, our baby" "Are you sure, I'm the father" "Ringo, you are the father, why would you doubt that?" George moved closer to him.

"Because I thought your doctor was the father" "Are you kidding me? I have never been interested in him... wait is that where you when today, you saw Dr. Wilson, how could you do something like this?" "I don't know, George" Ringo hung his head in shame, "I just couldn't believe something like this could happen and then I thought the baby wasn't mine" 'How could you ever questioned my love? I have always been loyal to you and only you..." George started to cry "All I ever wanted was to have an baby with you, ever since I was young, it was my happy thought and yes it was a silly thought but no one needed to know. And then I found out this crazy and incredible news and I couldn't wait to tell you, to see your smile, but you didn't mean it" George slowly made his way upstairs, "George, I'm sorry" George looked down at him, "I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again" Ringo watched as George slowly disappeared into their bedroom.

The next morning and Ringo moved closer to George's side of the bed, but he could feel George was not there and Ringo woke up, worried. He rushed downstairs, but George was not there, George had left early as his car keys were gone. Ringo kicked an chair over in frustration, he was so angry with himself and how he was behaving. An diary was on the table, and Ringo picked it up, it was strange for George to just leave his diary when anyone can get it, Ringo knew that George had left it here on purpose because he wanted Ringo to read it.

Ringo opened the diary, the first entry was written when they first met, George was so innocent then, the way he would write about his crush on the drummer. As the years when on, the entries became more serious, George writing about the many things he wanted to give Ringo, an family being one. As silly and as impossible as it was, Ringo could see how this was George's happy thought, for when things got bad, George even draw pictures of their babies and family. When Ringo started reading the recent entries he broke down in tears, George was so excited and happy, now Ringo wasn't so sure anymore and he blamed himself.

Ringo pull out his phone, "I'm sorry George for hurting you, I shouldn't off done that, I love you and our baby, yes that's our baby, mine and yours, please come home, I miss you" Ringo when over to the kitchen, taking out a pain killer for the headache he was suffering from.

"I have really messed up now"


	5. I'll Sing For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo goes all out to get the man and family he loves, back.

After a whole day of trying to get though to George, endless calls and texts, George did come home, only to pack his things and leave, Ringo once again. George was hurt and Ringo understood that George needed some time to calm down, and he will be back and they can focus on their family, but what Ringo wasn't expecting was to received an text message from George, "You hurt me Richard, if you questioned my loyalty, then we shouldn't be in a relationship, I'm sorry but we're over" Ringo felt an knife going though his heart, George had broken up with him, he has lost everything. 

"You should answer that?" Jeff, spoke, George looked at Ringo's name appeared on his phone screen, "No, there's nothing to discuss, it's over" George put his phone down, "I don't get it, why would Ringo accuse you of cheating?" "I don't know Jeff, I don't know" George, spoke nervously, none of his friends and family knew he was pregnant, he would off told them, earlier had Ringo not questioned his loyalty, George was glad that his bump wasn't that obvious yet, it just look like weight gain. Jeff noticed that George when quiet, his face when pale, George put his tea to the side, "Are you okay" Jeff, asked, George shook his head, a firm no, before running off to the nearest bathroom, Jeff followed, listening to the sound of his friend being sick, when George had stopped, Jeff knocked on the door, "George, are you okay?" Jeff could hear heavy breathing and pants, "I"m sorry Jeff" George walked over to a nearby couch and laid down on it, "You don't need to be sorry, was it something you ate?" "No, it's just I get sick in the mornings" "Is there anything I can do?" "No, it's okay, thank you, I need an nap, I feel very weak" Jeff nodded before leaving the room, George touched his bump, if there was one thing he noticed, it was that since breaking up with Ringo, his morning sickness was a lot worse.

Jeff had invited Tom over, George was still peacefully asleep, missing out on lunch, "How is George?" Tom, asked, "Not good, he was sick earlier" "Missing Ringo" "Maybe, Tom, I mean George loves him and I think he is struggling to be without him" Tom looked around Jeff's kitchen, "Milo" Jeff turned over to see the milo that Tom was looking at, "Oh, George likes it, drinks a lot of it, I noticed" "I don't remember George ever drinking it, though" "No neither do I, but yesterday I had to buy in bulk, George goes though it so quick" Tom, laughed at Jeff, "Well I guess he is just trying to forget the break up with Ringo" "Maybe, but tonight, if George is feeling up to it, we're going off to that club for dinner" "Sounds good, gets him out of the house" "Would you like to come with? I figured George will like the idea, Eric and Bob are coming too" "Count me in" Tom, smiled.

George, sat with Jeff, Tom, Eric and Bob, they watched various performers, George was really enjoying the fun time with friends, but his cravings were somewhat off an annoyance, he couldn't go for another jam roll, what would his friends think? He has already had three already, "Are you ready to order?" an young waitress approached them, "Yes, please sweetheart, an plate of chips, covered in honey" George smiled, "What?" Eric, spoke, George noticed the disgusted looks on all of their faces, "What? Can't I have some fun? I'm newly single" "Sir, we can't do something like that" "What are you talking about? Just some hot chips and honey" "I'm sorry but the honey is for breakfast only" "Alright then, just the chips" the waitress then took the rest of their orders before going back to the kitchen, "Chips, covered in honey? You weren't being serious, were you?" "Of cause, I was" George took an large bottle of honey out of his bag, "Well, whatever makes you... happy" Bob, spoke, George opened the bottle and pour some of the honey into his mouth, "Thank you, friends for tonight, I have been needing it" George, continued to eat the honey from the bottle.

As the night when on, and George finished off the last of the chips he had covered in honey, the lights when low, and an familiar short figure stood on stage, "Rings" George was shocked to see his ex boyfriend standing in front of them, "Did any of you, know that Ringo was going to be here?" "No, George we didn't" "Do you want to leave?" Eric, asked, "No, no, it will be fine" Ringo felt the nerves racing though his body, he felt frozen, unable to move, his only focus on George, "Uh... hello everyone, I'm here to win back an man I love dearly with all my heart, George this is for you" the audience "awe" and George took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was going to happen.

As the song opened, George could hear the sound of an piano and an few guitars, the song sounded very familiar, Ringo took a deep breath into the microphone, and then started to sing, "Love of my life, you've hurt me. You've broken my heart and now you leave me" George felt his heart beating out of his chest, Ringo was singing one of their favorite Queen songs, Ringo wasn't always romantic but when he was, he would always do some of the most beautiful gestures. "Love of my life, can't you see" George noticed the higher pitch Ringo was making his voice go too, it was very different but he sounded magnificent, "Bring it back, bring it back" Ringo did an grabbing motion with his hand, as if he and George were miles away and he just wanted to grab George and bring him back, to where he belongs. "Don't take it away, from me, because you don't know what it means to me" Tom, noticed that George's eyes started to tear up, "You, okay George?" Eric, asked, while gently rubbing George's back, "Yeah... yeah I'm okay" George picked up an napkin and wiped his eyes. "Love of my life, don't leave me, you've taken my love, all of my love and now desert me" Ringo, felt that lyric deep down, he only knows what it is like, to have George one day and then lose him the next. 

Ringo was singing this song with all his heart and soul, and George could feel every emotion that Ringo carried, "Who will remember when this is blown over and everything's all by the way" Ringo slowly made his way down the stairs, "When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you" Ringo approached the table, standing in front of George, who just looked into the most soulful eyes in the world. "How I still love you, I still love you" there was silence as the music stop, Ringo got on one knee in front of George, he held his hand out in front of him, wanting George to take it into his own, "Please bring it back home to me, because you don't know what it means to me" George blushed and with his other hand, he caress Ringo's cheek. "Love of my life" Ringo kissed George's hand in an affectionate manner.

The song came to an end, and Ringo signed, still filled with guilt that he could ever accuse George of cheating, he stood up and was about to leave, "Ringo, wait" George stood up, his friends and the audience were silent, not knowing what George was going to do next, "How I still love you" there were gasps from everyone in the room, Ringo smiled though tears, "I still love you" Ringo sang back, George moved closer to Ringo, kissing him on the forehead, they stare into each other's eyes, they kissed and everyone cheered, not an dry eye in the room, even Bob who thought he would be able to get though it, ended up crying.


	6. Hidden Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo, find out something special about the pregnancy.

George and Ringo sat in the maternity office, George greeted all the other expected mothers in the room, George had visited the office so many times, and had the chance to become friends with the other expected mothers. "Hi George" "Oh hello Mabel" George smiled, "How are you?" Mabel, asked, "Yeah, I'm good, just here for an catch up" "Will I be seeing you in prenatal classes?" "Well, I hope so, when bub get's bigger" George, smiled. "Mr. Harrison" George looked up at Dr. Wilson, Ringo tried to avoid eye contact with Dr. Wilson, still feeling awkward over their last meeting.

Dr. Wilson led George and Ringo to their seats, Dr. Wilson then gave them, some paperwork, "Now, I need to tell you about our findings, with your pregnancy" "What's wrong?" Ringo, asked, "Nothing is wrong, uh... George I don't know if your aware but Ringo had come in..." "Yes" George cuts the doctor off, "I'm aware of what, Ringo accuse you off" Ringo nervously swallows. "Sorry, doctor about that" "It's okay Ringo, these things happen, but a man falling pregnant doesn't happen and my findings as to what has happened to your boyfriend are extraordinary" George gripped onto Ringo's hand, "Ringo, you never needn't to accuse me of sleeping with George" Ringo looks down, feeling awkward, "After running various tests on George, I discovered a few things, I'm going to start with this first. George, you are two months along, right?" "Yes" "George, you must know that over the next few months, your body is going to change" "In what way?" Ringo, asked, in concern. "Well, your back will develop an ache, so you will be handle to hold the weight of the baby, your hips with spread and you will be able to produce breast milk" "What? breast milk how?" "Well it isn't entirely impossible, but you will need some extra help, and this is where you, Ringo will have to help George" "Okay, how can I do that?" "At least two weeks before the birth, you will need to suck on George's nipples, just to help with producing the milk" George started to blush, "Oh well, it's for our baby" Ringo kissed George on the cheek, "I can do that for you" Ringo smiled, "Well, there's more information in this book" Dr. Wilson noticed the nervous look on George's face, "George, don't be scared, this is a beautiful time in your life" George smiled and nodded.

"Before you leave, it's important that you know this. This is an miracle, and what makes it more special, is that George, had you been with someone else, this wouldn't off happened" "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that only Ringo can get you pregnant, you can only have babies with him" George's eyes when teary, "That's incredible" "I can't believe, I ever accused you of cheating" Ringo hung his head down, in shame, "No, Ringo, it doesn't matter anymore, but this... only makes this whole pregnancy more special" George leaned in closer to Ringo, "So, doctor, your saying that I'm the only one to get George, pregnant" "Yes, Ringo, you see how crazy it was of you to think I was the father" "Then, was it possible, we could off had an baby much earlier then now?" Ringo, asked "Yes, it was possible" Dr. Wilson, replied "There were plenty of times, I could off fallen pregnant, but I didn't" George, spoke "Well, George, that is something you didn't know of back then, all that matters is the now and that is you having an baby" the doctor, smiled.

When they arrived home, George attended to his cravings, an jam roll, carrot cake and an cup of milo, "It's so hard to believe that we could off had an baby, for all this time" "It's beautiful too, that you can have babies with me" Ringo sat next to George on the couch, "But it doesn't matter, we have our baby now, growing each day" George rubbed his bump, "I can't wait for the day, we see our angel" Ringo brought George closer to him, they spent the rest of the night, cuddling and talking about their baby. 


	7. Loving The Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo talks to George's bump.

George was now, five months into his pregnancy, he had gotten a lot bigger, and his body had changed in many ways. He didn't really go out much, he had already gain a lot of weight, but his lost in confidence in how, he physically looks started a lot, sooner. George didn't mind, days like this, days at home with his love, Ringo making him food and attending to George's never ending cravings, cuddling and playing music, George could still manage to play his guitar, though he knew once the bump got bigger, he wouldn't be able too. George when over to the kitchen table, noticing that Dhani had left his rap albums behind, George didn't understand rap but since discovering and listening to it in Dhani's car, George had the idea to get Ringo to dress up as an rapper just for fun.

Ringo came down the stairs, wearing ripped jeans, an basketball shirt, an gold chain around his neck and the rings that Ringo already wore, completed the look, "Oh, you look so cute" George blushed, though he wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable Ringo looked. "Oh, wait, your look isn't complete without an cap" George threw an cap towards Ringo, "Your not wearing it right" George took Ringo's cap off and turned it backwards, before gently placing it back on, "Your so sexy and dangerous" George wrapped his arms around Ringo, he leaned in closer and stuck his teeth into Ringo's neck, sucking and biting. "George..." Ringo moaned, enjoying the feeling of George's fangs, George pulled away and smiled at the hickey he had left. "Richard, I'm all cuddly" George pushed his whole body against Ringo's, "When are you not cuddly?" Ringo, asked, "Little baby wants cuddles too" Ringo, slowly pull out of their embrace, "Alright, why don't we go upstairs and cuddle" Ringo gave George an wink and they both walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

George was slowly falling asleep, after an hour of just making out with his man, kissing and cuddling like teenagers, avoiding any responsibility they had, Ringo was still dressed as an rapper, which was both funny and adorable. Ringo had his arm wrapped around George, he kissed the back of George's neck, cutely and gently rub his nose against George's neck, when George had turned over on his back, Ringo noticed that he was asleep. Ringo down the bed, getting closer to the bump, Ringo gently rub the bump, he smiled to himself when he could feel the baby's feet, just imagining how tiny and cute, they would be. "Hello my little drummer or guitarist, this is daddy" Ringo blushed, not knowing what to say other then I love you, "You are everything, we have ever wanted" Ringo then kissed the bump, "Can't wait for the day, we get to see you and hold you" Ringo rested his head against the bump, "We love you so much" Ringo then moved off the bump, not wanting to hurt the baby, Ringo didn't bother to go back to his pillow, he wanted to stay close to the bump, Ringo then fell asleep, not realizing that George was awake and heard him talking to their baby.

George, ran his fingers though Ringo's hair, with his other hand, George gently rub his bump. George had the man he has always loved and they were going to have an baby, despite everything George was going though, life, right now life is beautiful and nothing could take his happiness away.


	8. Mapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a new friend.

George known Mapel, they had become the best of friends, today George was going to be spending the day with her, "You sure, you don't want me to drive you there?" Ringo, asked, George smiled and kissed Ringo on the cheek, "Your sweet but my bump isn't that big... I mean, I can still drive" George, laughed, "Okay, George have a good day" Ringo gave George a gentle kiss, "And you too, little one" Ringo touched the bump, "Milo" George, spoke, "Milo, you want me to get you some?" Ringo, asked. "No, I mean, our baby, it's just a cute name" George, replied, "It's an beautiful name, George, but we don't even know, if it's going to be a boy, we told ourselves, we were going to wait until the birth" "I know Richard, but if it's an boy, can we name him, Milo?" George, asked, "Of cause, I love the name too" they both hugged, before George left the house.

Mapel was picking out all kinds of clothes, while George felt lost and confused, they were at an maternity clothing store, "Would you like some help?" the shop assistant, asked, George turned around to look at the young woman, "Mr. Harrison, I mean" "No, no, don't need to call me that, just call me, George" the woman nodded, "We been expecting you" she took George to the side of the shop, "Now, we have three outfits for you, an tunic which is a loose fitting shirt, wide leg denim shorts and I heard you will be breast feeding" the woman handed George the clothes, "Yes, I will be" George, spoke, "Okay, well you see here, this comes undone, so you can breast feed" "Got it, thank you" George smiled. 

"George, I must ask, how old are you?" "Fifty five" George smiled, "Seriously and your having an baby at this age" "Well it wasn't something that I planned, it just happened and I couldn't be happier or more in love" George, looked down at his bump, "Well, I'm only twenty, I feel too young, but I can't wait" Mapel, smiled and George, smiled back, "You know, Maple, maybe you can bring your bub over to my home, one day" "That's very sweet of you, George" Mapel, started to eat her lunch, meanwhile George got an bottle of honey and pour it, onto cold chips, taking a bite, "So, yummy" George licked his fingers, "I see you get cravings" "Oh yeah all the time" "Could I try one?" Mapel, asked, George placed an chip in her and pour the honey on it, "Oh, your, right this is good" Mapel, spoke as she took another. As they continued lunch, Mapel, received an text from her boyfriend, "Sorry, George but I need to go, now, we will see each other again, soon" "Of, cause, sweetheart, take care" Mapel picked up her things and left.

George spent the rest of the day, shopping for baby stuff, some of the attention on him, felt uncomfortable, other times it felt quite nice. But it didn't matter too much, Milo was all he could focus on, and that he was having Ringo's baby, could life be any sweeter? George brought bottles, ring slings, just the little things as Ringo had brought the pram and bed, just before, George was getting to pay for his things, he picked up an swaddle, which little drawings of sea animals, which made George think of Ringo.

Ringo had opened the door, to see George covered in bags hanging off his arms, Ringo took some of the bags and placed them on the table, "Ringo, you have to see this little swaddle" George took the swaddle out of the bag, Ringo held it, smiled and placed it onto the table in front of them, "Imagine, our little newborn, angel in one of them" George sounded emotional and Ringo could see tears in George's eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm getting all emotional again" Ringo, brought George in for an cuddle, "It's okay George, we're going to be a family and it's a beautiful thought" "Imagine the day, our baby is here, my boy Dhani will have a little sibling, Jeff, Tom, Bob and Eric as uncles" George, swayed happily around the room, "And the day, we take our angel to school, watch them, grow and achieve their dreams, see our baby come of age" George clapped his hands in adorable manner, as he sat down, almost in a daze, completely lost over the thoughts of his baby, it was like he had forgotten that he doesn't have long to go.

"George, about seeing our baby, come of age, you need..." Ringo, stopped talking, when he noticed George was sleeping peacefully, his hand, proudly on his bump and an smile on his face that could only mean that George was dreaming yet again, in a way it reminded Ringo of that once, innocent teenager, he knew.

Ringo wasn't tired, so he when for a walk out in George's garden, Ringo knew that George didn't have long to live, and George talking watching his children get older, was too much to handle. Ringo wants to plant an tree, before the arrival of their baby.


	9. Ringo's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo dreams about delivering George's baby.

It was 1968, the band was in utter chaos, John and Paul were at each other's necks but there was something for Ringo to smile about. George is pregnant, and the baby had happened at the right time, the band was going to break up, Ringo could just feel it. Ringo hated all the drama but this baby and family with George, once the band breaks up, they have plans to move away into the country and raise their child.

George and Ringo were left alone in the studio again, it was late evening, they had finished dinner, which George had made some Indian food. George was nine months along, ready to pop at any moment, he couldn't play any instrument, however he could play the drums and Ringo had taught George, how to play the bongos.

Ringo offered to wash up the plates, while George relaxed on the couch, he was tapping the bongos, "I think our little angel, likes the sound" George continued to tap and find the perfect rhythm and beat, "Your getting really good at this" Ringo sat next to George.

George smiled as Ringo gently rubbed George's bump, feeling an kick from the baby, they looked into each other's eyes, until George had an expression of pain and shock. "Ringo... I... oh... I think I'm going into labour" George panted, "Are you sure.... Now?" Ringo, asked, "Yes, Ringo... oh yes... the baby's coming" George grab hold of Ringo's hand, "My baby... please help me" George cried, "Hey, don't cry beauiful, I'm right here, I'm not going anyway" Ringo kissed George's hand.

Ringo stood up, he gently grabbed both of George's legs, lifting them up and placing them on the couch, so George was on his back. Ringo observed the look of pain, on George's face, "I'm scared" George cried, Ringo kissed George gently on the lips, they broke the kiss and held their foreheads against each other. 

It was calm and peaceful for George, having Ringo close and comforting him, he could feel the baby move and he knew that their angel wanted to meet them. "RINGS... MY WATER JUST BROKE" George yelled, in pain, Ringo removed George's pants, noticing the wet patch on George's underwear, His water was broken, alright and Ringo was both nervous and excited to meet their baby.

Ringo held George's legs apart, "What if I can't do this?" George, asked, "You can, I believe in you" George still seemed unsure, "think of it like this, your the only man to off ever fallen pregnant, your special and this was meant to be" Ringo felt better once he noticed the smile on George's face, "I can do this, I want to see the angel that I have carried for all these months" Ringo kissed the bump.

"Okay George, push sweetheart push" Ringo, encourage George along, "AHHHH.... OH.... IT HURTS" George, yelled in pain, tears falling out of his eyes. Ringo could still not see their baby, "Come on, George, don't give up, keep pushing" George nodded, at Ringo, he didn't want to give up ever but the pain was terrible. 

Ringo looked at the sweat dripping down George's forehead, the tears in his eyes, and his eagerness to push. George was giving birth to their baby and it was an beauiful sight. 

George gave another push, feeling the baby's head slowly move out of his body, "The head... I can see the head" Ringo, spoke, happily. "Baby's coming out" George, smiled, he couldn't see the head of their baby but Ringo could and their angel is absolutely beauiful. George with all his strength gave one final push and the baby came fully out, George signed in relief and tears filled his eyes at the sound of an newborn crying.

Ringo held the baby in his arms, his large, loving hands gently caressing the face of their daughter, "George, she's beauiful" Ringo, smiled, "Baby girl... our baby girl" George, cried tears of pure joy. George reached his hands out, ready to hold his precious little girl, George cuddled her close, one of her little hands touched George's chest, feeling his heart beat and the little finger that wrapped around George's finger.

"I love you" George kissed Ringo, "I love you too" Ringo brought George and their baby closer.

Ringo awoke from his dream of delivering George's baby, to see George sleeping next to him, how beauiful it was to dream, only to wake up and still be in an dream. If only they knew when they were younger, they would off had an family a lot eariler, knowing that George wasn't going to see his baby get older was painful.

But, how could Ringo ignore all this, George was nine months along now, George only had an few weeks until he would give birth. Ringo appericated a bit of curves on George, it made him even more desirable, his body had changed so much, George even developed breasts, there weren't big just cute and small.

"Your awake" George, spoke, "You know" Ringo, wrapped his arm around George, "I feel I'm in this beauiful dream with you" Ringo kissed, George's neck, Ringo moved his hand over George's breast, "They are beauiful, want me to suck them?" Ringo, asked, George turned over, "Yes, Ringo, please..." George undid the buttons of his shirt, Ringo leaned in closer and George closed his eyes as he felt Ringo's thick lips wrapped around an nipple, Ringo gently sucked on the nipple, while stoking the other nipple. George lightly moaned, running his hands though Ringo's hair, George found the whole thing to be beauiful, Ringo needing to suck his nipples so he could feed their baby.

Ringo stopped sucking, when he saw milk come out of the nipples, "Perfect" Ringo, spoke, "Just like our baby" George, smiled, "Just like you" Ringo, teased, they then kissed before falling asleep.


	10. Baby Milo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes into labour.

Ringo held George's hand, helping him walked down the stairs, he was nine months pregnant, so he was already big enough but the passed few days, the bump had gotten bigger. "Milo, George?" "Yes, please, Rings" George giving Ringo a big smile, "Your very radiant, today" "We're getting closer to meeting our baby" "And that's something to celebrate" Ringo, gave George his cup of milo, Ringo also made his own milo, which George found sweet, Ringo had started drinking milo, both agree that if their baby is an boy, they will name him, after the one drink George has drank throughout his pregnancy.

An knock at the door, was heard, George was about to get up, but Ringo stopped him, "allow me" he opened the door and saw Tom, Jeff, Eric and Bob standing at the door,"come in, boys" "Hey George" "Hello..." George, spoke picking up his and Ringo's cups, "getting closer everyday, are you nervous?" Eric, asked, "a little, but so excited" George, replied, disappearing into the kitchen, this giving Ringo the chance to talk to their friends, "thanks for coming, I need to head out and of cause I wasn't going to leave George like this, alone" "No, problem Ringo, boys and I are still debating on which one of us is going to be the better uncle" Jeff, replied, "Obviously it will be me" Bob, proudly remarked.

George came back into the room, Ringo walked over and gave him an gentle kiss, while rubbing the bump, "Sorry, George but something has come up, have to go to the studio" "Don't be gone for too long" George, winked, "I won't, for now the boys will look after you" "Yes ain't I, lucky" George's cheeks going bright red. Ringo began his journey, he was going to get the seeds for the tree he wants to plant before the baby arrives, George didn't know about this and Ringo was looking forward to seeing his reaction and the two of them, alone and planting an tree.

George sat out in his garden, the sounds of the birds echoed though George's ears and the smell of the many flowers filled his nose. This was where George truly belonged, in his own little haven, he still gardened throughout the pregnancy even when his bump made it hard to walk, even to look at the flowers that stood near his feet. George sat in an rocking chair, with a bouquet of roses in his hands, which Ringo had gave him, Ringo had been buying George a lot of fancy gifts, bouquet of roses, boxes of chocolates, and if little love notes weren't enough, Ringo would send him, text messages with "I love you" Ringo was truly the sweetest.

Bob and Tom were eating, Eric was writing an song and Jeff was gently playing the ukulele, "that's very nice, Jeff" George smiled, "thank you, George" "I don't know, if I should feel sorry for you or happy" Bob, spoke, "What do you mean?" George, asked, "Your having Ringo's baby" Bob, replied, "Oh, well... even we still don't know how this could off happened, but it's truly an miracle" George, smiled, "Well it must be strange for you" "It never was, it's meant to be" George gently held his bump with his two hands, "We can't wait to meet you, angel, yes..." George closed his eyes, rocking back into his chair, listening to Jeff's gently playing.

Just then, George felt an sudden pain in his stomach, it lasted for a few seconds and George didn't think anything off it, that was until it happened again, this time a lot more painful then the last. George lifted his head up, leaning forward in his chair, taking in, quick intakes of air, while grabbing at his stomach, "George, you alright" Eric was quick to come to George's side, he observed as George didn't say anything, "Eric..." George held onto Eric's hand, "Eric... it's the baby... I think my baby is coming" "What... what?... now are you sure?" Tom, asked, "Yes... yes, angel's coming" "Boys, quickly, get George on the ground" Eric, asked "Why?" Tom, Jeff and Bob, all questioned, while George was groaning in pain, "JUST DO IT" Eric, yelled. 

They then positioned George on the ground, "George, has your water broken?" Eric, asked, "Oh... I don't know.. maybe" George, replied, "Bob, pulled down George's pants and see if his water has broken" Jeff, spoke, "WHAT?... no, I'm not doing that" Bob, replied, "Come on, Bob, stop messing about, just check" Eric, spoke, "I'm not looking down there, Ringo will kill me" "Stop, being childish Bob, Ringo wouldn't be mad at you" Eric, spoke. "Alright then, you check Tom" Jeff, suggested, "Well, I wouldn't mind, looking" Tom, smirked, "OH WILL YOU STOP BEING PERVERTS AND HELP ME DAMMIT..." George, yelled, "Oh, alright, I'll check" Bob was about to remove George's pants, until he noticed the wet patch, "OH... MY WATER'S BROKEN" George, breathed heavily, "Come on boys, no time to waste, get George to the car, I'll call Ringo on the way" Eric, spoke.

Eric, Tom, Jeff and Bob helped guide George to the car, George sat next to the driver's seat, Eric was the driver, meanwhile Tom, Bob and Jeff sat in the back. "I want my boyfriend" George, cried, "It's okay, I'm going to call him" when Eric dialed Ringo's number, he couldn't get though, "Shit, his turn off his phone" Eric, put his phone down in annoyance, this didn't George, who was already crying, he needed his boyfriend, desperately in this moment. "George is crying" Tom, spoke, "Of cause, his crying, his in pain" Jeff, replied, Bob who had not been much of a help, did the only thing he knew he could do, he reached his hand out to George, "It's okay, George, your gonna be okay" they share an exchange, "thank you Bob" "Don't mentioned it, just breathe okay" George nodded and with that they were on their way.

Eric, drove as fast as he could, narrowly hitting an car, he got his phone out and try to call Ringo again, not paying attention to the road, they noticed when an red light, "ARE YOU MAD?... SLOW DOWN" Jeff, yelled, Eric slammed on the breaks, causing all of them to throw their heads, forward, Eric's first response was to make sure George was okay, "George, are you okay?" "JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL, OR I'M GONNA GIVE BIRTH IN THIS CAR" Eric, nodded, feeling bad for his reckless driving, they continued their way to the hospital.

They rushed into the hospital, the doctors were quick in getting George into an room, "George, there's too many people in this room, you need to ask your friends to leave" "NO... I need them, their the reason I'm here, please just let them stay" George, begged, "Okay, but please, gentlemen don't get in the way" Tom, Jeff, Bob and Eric all nodded, George looked over at his friends, whispering an weak "thank you" they smiled at George. Eric left the room to make one last call to Ringo, finally he got though to him, "Ringo, it's George, his in labour" Ringo smiled as he heard George cried and screamed in the background, it wasn't nice that George was in pain, but this meant their angel was on the way and Ringo wouldn't be able to get rid of the big smile on his face. "Say no more, Eric, I'm on my way, tell George, I love him" "Will do" Eric, replied.

"George, I just called Ringo, he answered and his on the way" George, smiled at that news, "Hear that, little one, daddy's coming" George, affectionately rubbed his bump, "And he told me, to tell you that he loves you" "We love him, too" George, spoke, the men noticed George's expression go from happy to painful, "George, tell me, what's going on" Eric, asked, "The baby's moving, I can feel it" George, replied, "George, just remember, breath in and out... in and out" Bob, spoke George did as he was told, breathing in and out. The nurses were getting George ready, Dr. Wilson had walked into the room, "Dr. Wilson" George, spoke, "Hello, George, now you need to tell me, how many contractions have you been having?" the doctor asked, "About five so far" George, cried, "Okay, I know this scary but you can do this, you just need to push" "Oh, wait, my boyfriend's coming" "George, your pregnancy is high risk, we can't wait around, please understand" George looked over at his friends, "It's okay George, he will be here soon" Jeff, spoke, George locked eyes with Dr. Wilson, "I'm ready" George, spoke confidently.

"On the count of three, your going to push" George, nodded, heavily, "One, two, three... push" George yelled as he did his first bump, "Alright again, push" the others just stood there watching their friend give birth, the one thing they never would off thought of seeing, "hey guys, crazy seeing George like this, all these years later... after the days of the band" Bob, spoke, "Yeah, still trying to wrap my head around it" Jeff, replied, "Well, I wonder if we're going to be baby sitting?" Tom, asked, "The favorite uncle, which is me, will be doing all the baby sitting" Eric, replied.

George pushed and pushed, only to want to give up trying, "George, don't do that... you can do this, just need to keep pushing" "OH GOSH... IT'S SO HARD... MY BABY ISN'T COMING OUT" George threw his head back, "You can do it, George, come on get your baby" George, heard his friends cheer, Dr. Wilson allowed the four men to come closer, Eric held onto George's hand, while Tom held onto the other hand, Jeff stayed to the side of the bed, while Bob stood in front of George, waiting to see the baby come out. George pushed again, and time, the head of the baby came out, "George, the head... boys I can see the head" Bob, spoke in excitement. "Your going so well, George, just two more pushes" Dr. Wilson, spoke, George gave another push, this push being the most painful, the upper body made it's way out, "Oh... God... it's so beautiful" Bob, try to fight back tears, George gave the final push and the whole baby came out. There was silence in the room, until the cries of an newborn echoed though the room, George's pain to happiness, his eyes filled with tears, "It's a boy, it's a beautiful baby boy" Dr. Wilson, spoke, "You are the baby's father?" the nurse, asked Bob, "Oh, no I'm the uncle" Bob, replied, "same here" "Yeah, all uncles here" "Well you all did well in getting George here and supporting him, we're going to give you some time alone" "Thank you nurse" the nurse then making her way out of the room.

Bob held the baby, Tom, Jeff, and Eric gathered around, all marveling at just how beautiful the baby is, "George, so precious" Eric, spoke, "Come on now, want to meet daddy" Bob, sat on the edge of the bed, gently handing the newborn to George, "Awe... so beautiful" George, cried, "Bright blue eyes, an adorably cute big nose, his a mini Ringo" George kissed the baby on his forehead, "Hello sweetheart, look at you, how beautiful" Ringo walked into the room, hearing the little coos of an baby, "George... is that..." Ringo was unable to speak, choked with emotion as he saw the love of his life with their baby son. 

Ringo sat on the bed next to George, wrapping his arms around both George and their baby, he kissed the back of George's neck, "I'm sorry, George, for not being here when you needed me" George kissed Ringo's cheek, "It's okay, because I had the uncles take care of me, it's okay, the three of us are together now" "So, we're are family now" Ringo, cried, "Yes, finally... we finally have our family after all these years" George, smiled, Ringo looked down at the baby and smiled, "Baby Milo" Ringo, kissed the baby's forehead, "Milo... our angel" Ringo leaned in and gave George an kiss, "I love you, George" "I love you, Ringo" the two proud parents looked at their beautiful creation "And we're love you" the baby looking at both his parents with so much love.

"You know, if John was here, he would probably say something, like, first man to get pregnant" Jeff, spoke, "No, I don't think so" George, laughed, "Okay, what about, first Beatle to give birth?" Jeff, asked, "Yeah, I could see that" everyone just laughed, "Now we need to fight over who the best uncle is going to be" Jeff, spoke "It will be me, hands down" Eric, spoke, boldly, "Your all dreaming, it's going to be me" Tom, spoke, "What about you, Bob, do you think, your going to be the best uncle... Bob?" they try to get the attention of Bob, who was too lost in the moment.

"That was the most beautiful thing, I have ever witness" Bob, already knowing that he had fallen in love with his nephew.


	11. Breast Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George feeds Milo for the first time.

The two parents were home now, but this time, they came home with their angel. Milo who is wrapped up in an blanket is the picture of perfection, George looked around at all the balloons that said it's a boy. George sat on the couch, noticing all the congratulations cards and are a teddy bear for Milo, "Did you set this all up?" George, asked, "No, this was done by our friends and family, their going to be coming over by the end of this week" Ringo, replied, wrapping his head around George, "Only if your up to having that many people around you" Ringo, spoke, "I'm be fine, besides this is for our little boy, he deserves all the attention in the world" George cuddled into Ringo, both parents looking at Milo with all the affection in their eyes, "I'm so at peace right now, with life, with our son" George, smiled, and kissed Ringo gently on his lips, he was telling the truth, he was just so blissfully happy, proud of the father of his baby and in love with their family.

Milo started to cry, disturbing the quiet moment, not that the two happy parents mind, "I think he wants me to feed him" George, gave Ringo the baby, George began to unbutton his shirt, Ringo's mouth began to water as George's breasts were reveal. Ringo couldn't help but feel just a little turned on, they were small but were perfectly rounded, melons, "George, I..." George looked at Ringo, who was leaning closer to him, Ringo wrapped his thick lips around George's nipple, his tongue licking and leaving moisture, he removed his lips, and lifted his head. "Richard, the milk is for Milo" George, spoke, "I didn't drink the milk, I just..." Ringo, stopped, "Later, you can touch them" George, winked, George moved Milo in closer, the newborn slowly opening it's mouth and wrapping it's lips around the nipple. 

Milo started making cute little sucking noises, George didn't know how to describe the moment, all he knew was that he was feeling love. Just then, Milo wrapped his tiny finger around George's much larger finger, George feeling the paper thin yet soft skin of his baby, little Milo's bright blue eyes looking into George's chocolate brown eyes, while still gently sucking George's nipple. As the newborn continued to suck on his nipple, an feeling of attachment came over George, this perfect little angel was his baby, forever, though he knew Milo wouldn't be a baby forever, someday he will grow and George might not be here, but all that matters is this moment between them.

Ringo, watched as the two bonded, George gently humming and rubbing Milo's back, it left Ringo feeling all warm on the inside, George's stare on Milo was intense, but filled with love at the same time. Soon, Milo removed his mouth from George's nipple, Ringo got an cloth and wiped around Milo's lips, "His cute like you" George, spoke as he turned Milo over, allowing him to suck the other nipple, "You still think I'm cute?" Ringo, asked, "Cute among other things" George winked in an suggestive manner. Milo moved away from George's nipple, George lifted him up, Milo yawned, looking absolutely adorable, as his little hands touched his face, "You tired sweetheart?" George, asked, Milo cooed at his parents, "Ringo, I won't ever get over how beautiful this all is, I mean, I just had an baby, and... his everything I ever wanted with you, five toes, five fingers, everything about him is beautiful" George, spoke with a tear coming out of his eye, "His beautiful because he has you as a dad" Ringo, catching George's tear with his finger.

"I'm so in love with you" Ringo, confessed.


	12. The Sound Of Many Tiny Foot Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George can't help but think of what could of been.

In the moments where George could finally be able to take an break and rock Milo to sleep, he would take time out for himself. Since Milo's birth, Ringo had been going to the studio less then what he used too, though there were times where he just had to go in. It didn't bother George, their baby wasn't too much trouble, Milo was quite an quiet baby, which George thinks Mill takes after him.

Sometimes, George just loved the wonderful thought off Ringo returning home to him and Milo, making dinner together and talking about their days. Now for the past few days George had been lost in his own little fantasy world. George couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Wilson told him, while he was pregnant with Milo, that he and Ringo could off had an family eariler. This thought wasn't something George thought too much off but he knew he was dying and the possibility that he would never see Milo grow up was high.

George relaxed into the couch, closing his eyes, he allowed himself to slip into his own fantasy world. The year was 1960, that was when George had his first baby at the age of 17, it was obviously unplanned and something that seemed completely out of this world. When George had told John and Paul, they were sure that Ringo was going to leave George out in the cold. An guy like Ringo wasn't going to allow himself to get tied to an baby, well... that is what everyone told George but it was far from the truth. George came knocking at Ringo's door in tears, telling him that he was carrying their child and that he was scared.

Ringo brought George into his arms, rubbing his back to comfort him, "George, I know the situation isn't too good, we don't have money but I won't leave you and the baby, I promise" knowing that he was going to be an dad, only made Ringo want to work harder, to help make the band an success. 

George still played the guitar and still had his part in the band but soon, he was starting to show and it was affecting his performance so he was given time off. During those months, George was kicked out of his home, he stayed with Ringo, he was the only home George had now. Ringo's mother was very fond of George and thought he was perfect for Ringo, she was excited for her grand child.

When the day came of the birth, George when into labour in Ringo's room, all the fears disappear as soon as the two parents saw their baby. It was the three of them in an small bedroom, no money but they had love and each other.

When the band had finally become an success, George had to hide the truth that he was an teen parent and that he shared an child with Ringo. The doctors gave George birth control pills, which George knew he needed to take, the band wouldn't be able to go on, if he felt pregnant again.

By 1966, George had fallen pregnant again, Ringo was over the moon that their little family was expanding and the timing seem perfect. From there, George had an baby every year, he absolutely loved it, he loved the thought of wanting an baby, the process of making one, and then having one.

Ringo desired an large family, though he wasn't sure if having an baby every year was what he meant. But George was happy and that's all that matters and the more babies the better.

By 1980, they had 14 children, some were babies, others were toddlers and the rest were teens. And George didn't plan on stopping there, sure life was chaotic rising this many children and it did have it's bad and good moments, but George and Ringo wouldn't miss it for the world.

There was a beautiful feeling to the household, the sound of baby laughter, the little toddlers who would try and walk, taking their first steps. The little girls who would paint and draw pictures of their family, the boys who would try and cause trouble.

George and Ringo loved telling the teenagers that they were expecting an baby, just to see the rather uninterested reactions from them. The teenage daughters who were to wrapped up in boy dramas to care, the teenage sons who dressed in leather and held pocket knives, trying to be like Ringo when he was young.

Ringo could only understand the reaction of the children as he can't even begin to recall the many times George had told him that he was pregnant. And how, Ringo has always had to pretend to be suprise each time, George tells him, that they were expecting an another baby like the first time.

Ringo remembers that one of the baby announcements, George had told him, that he was pregnant out in their garden. They had speical afternoon tea with the children, George looked really beauitful, his hair was long, going passed his shoulders and it was curly and wavy. After already having so many babies, George's body had changed so much, he wasn't so thin anymore, more curvy, his hips were spread, his breast remain and his stomach always seem like an bump. Of cause, Ringo knew if George were to stop, his body would go back to how it was before. But it didn't seem George wanted to go back, Ringo knew how much George loved being pregnant and having the babies.

Ringo loved seeing his love in this way, carrying their child, while looking after the children they already had, breast feeding two babies at once, while feeling the one inside his stomach, kick. It was the small moments that they both treasured the most about their family. Ringo had to stand up for George at times, so many judge George for what he was doing, thinking that there must be something wrong for someone to want that many children. Ringo simply telling the people who spoke negativity of their family, that George has so much love in his heart, that there really is no end to it.

It was late evening, finally all the children were asleep, "Ringo" George turned over to face his love, "Yes, George" Ringo took George gently by his hand, pulling him in closer. George rested his head on Ringo's chest, caressing Ringo's cheek, "please Richard... I want another baby" George begged, Ringo felt his heart beat faster, Ringo didn't know why his pulse when up, everytime George asked him for an baby, "Impregnate me, I'm ready" George leaned in closer, Ringo kissed George, tenderly, keeping eye contact with George. There were two things, Ringo loved about this, impregnating George was something Ringo knew he loved doing and that in an way, it was like showing everyone else, who George belonged too. 

"I want this too..." Ringo kissed George's cheek, and George's cheeks blushed. Taking off each other's clothes, and laying in front of each other completely naked, Ringo allowed his hands to move around George's body. George loved Ringo's big hands, apart from Ringo's eyes, George just loved Ringo's big yet gentle hands, they moved all over around, touching every inch of George's body. Ringo didn't need to worry too much about lube, after so many babies, George didn't need any prepping, feeling Ringo's dick make its way in, with ease. They stare into each other's eyes as Ringo when in and out of George, going deeper each time, when Ringo finally came, both laughed and smiled, knowing that they had just created another baby.

George awoke from his fantasy, with a wide smile and blushing, madly, sometimes George wondered if his fantasies were a bit creepy. But no... this fantasy was creepy, it was actually one of the most beauitful fantasies George has ever had, even writing about it in his diary.

When Milo awoken, George picked him up, sitting down to breast feed his son, "look at you, my precious, sweet boy" George caress the back of Milo's head, "I love you" though George didn't have heaps of babies with Ringo like in his fantasies but at least he had Milo. George had what he has always wanted with Ringo an family, an part of George wondered, if Ringo would want another baby. George thinks an sibling for Milo would be wonderful, an car pulled up in the driveway, distracting George's thoughts about sibling for Milo.

George walked down the stairs with Milo in his arms, Ringo opened the door of his car, looking stylish in an suit, "look daddy's home" George spoke to Milo, he could tell Milo was just as excited to see Ringo as he is. Ringo smiled seeing his family in front of him, kissing George's cheek and kissing Milo's hands.

"I love coming home to you too"


	13. The Hardest Pill To Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George refuses to take his birth control pills, because he wants more babies with Ringo, little does George know, that since Milo's birth, Dhani has been suffering.

The doctors warned George, that he is overly fertile, even at the age, George was, it didn't matter, he could easily fall pregnant again and an baby with, how fraglic George's health is, not an good idea. So why was it, so hard for George just to agree and take the birth control pills the doctors gave him, George looked at the packet, noticing that he had to take one every day. Opening the packet and popping an pill out onto his hand, George just stared at it, crazy to think that something so small can stop George from falling pregnant, something that could stop him from achieving his dreams.

George didn't want to take these pills, he just wanted to have another baby, he was dying and he knew it, why must George refused himself happiness for the last few months of his life. The problem is, Ringo doesn't feel another baby will be an good idea, it's not that Ringo didn't want another baby, that he didn't desire on expanding their family, it's just he was concern for George's health. But George has been pregnant before and the whole pregnancy was easy, the only thing that was bad was the morning sickness but George remembered as the months when on, that soon passed and the bliss he felt throughout the rest of the pregnancy was beautiful.

George needed that, he needed to feel that way and he wanted another baby, George pop the rest of the pills out of the packet, he threw all the pills into an toilet, "goodbye pills, hello babies" George spoke as he flushed the toilet, George just stood there, laughing as he watched the pills slowly disappear in the toilet, wondering if he had lost his mind. Ringo was laying in bed, completely naked, he and George were going to have sex for the first time, having an baby who always needed attention, it was hard to have those moments, however tonight was different as Milo felt asleep a lot earlier.

George stepped out of the bathroom, completely naked and ready for the night ahead, he crawl on top of Ringo, leaning down to give his lover an kiss, "You took your pills, right?" Ringo, asked, "Yes, I did" George, replied, "I'm sorry, George, I know how much you want another baby but..." Ringo was silenced by George's index finger, resting firmly on his lips, "Let tonight, just be about the two of us" George, spoke as he reached for the night stand, getting an bottle of lube. George proceeded to spread the lube all over, Ringo's cock and then on his hole, George felt Ringo's cock, slide into him with ease, which was different, because usually they would have to take a lot more time in prepping, perhaps since giving birth to Milo, George's body had changed.

Ringo was surprised that George wanted to ride, for a man who was fifty five, he sure still had energy. But sex was different for the two of them now, when they were younger, it seem a lot more lustful, now it seemed just a lot more meaningful, better even. George bounced up and down in Ringo's lap, grinding his hips along with Ringo's thrusts, "so, beautiful" Ringo, moaned, and George smiled, leaning down and kissing him. Ringo watched as George's breasts were bouncing along with George's movements, God... George was beautiful, as Ringo laid back, while George continued to ride him eagerly, Ringo noticed the milk that was leaking out of George's breast, Ringo wrapped his arms around George's back, lifting them up, so that they were both sitting up. They started to move again, a bit more slower as Ringo wrapped his lips around George's nipple, sucking the milk around the nipple, before sucking more milk out of George's breast. George wrapped his hands around the back of Ringo's head, feeling utterly turned on by the way, Ringo was sucking milk out of him, usually George didn't allow Ringo to suck his breast but he knew, Ringo had an kink and George couldn't help but enjoy the kink too.

Soon, they both reached climax, George came first, all over Ringo's stomach, and off onto the bed sheets, Ringo gave one last deep thrust, before finally having his release, George closed his eyes, happily, at that, knowing that he has just been impregnated again. Ringo pulled out, before bringing George down with him, and falling back onto the bed, "What's so funny?" Ringo, asked, noticing that George was giggling, "nothing just happy" George, replied, "Yeah, so am I... so happy" Ringo, spoke, bringing George closer to him, George rested his head on Ringo's chest, "I love you" George, whispered, "I love you too" Ringo kissed George on the forehead. George hoped that after all that, he was pregnant again and with that happy thought, George felt asleep.

The next day, George stood in an bathroom, with a test tube in hand, he was still waiting for the results and to his absolute delight, the test was positive, George was pregnant again and needed to plan an appointment with Dr. Wilson. "Milo... Milo, daddy's pregnant again" George, spoke as he picked Milo up. An knock at the door was heard and George answered it, Dhani stood there and George was excited to see his son, now that George thinks of it, he has not see Dhani in the longest time, he only visited once to meet Milo but hasn't been back since.

"Dhani, how are you son? I have been calling you but you haven't been answering" Dhani had a rather cold expression on his face, "Dad, we need to talk, it's rather important" Dhani, made his way inside, "sweetheart, it looks like you haven't gotten an wink of sleep, what's wrong?" George, asked, as Dhani sat down in an chair, "I know, what you need, your brother" George, spoke, "No, I don't need him" Dhani, turned away so George couldn't give him, Milo, "I know your studies have been a bit stressful but you can't take this out on Milo" George, looked at Milo, "It's not about my studies, dad... it's more about the people I studied with" Dhani, spoke, "Who's giving you trouble? I can deal with them" George, suggested, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON" Dhani yelled, which scared Milo, causing the baby to cry, "Sweetheart, please don't shout" George, spoke, trying to calm Milo down. "Do you know, what they have been saying..." George looked back at Dhani, not really understanding, where his son was coming from, "About you... and me" Dhani, spoke, "What do you mean, Dhani?" Dhani took an deep breath, in disbelief that it seems, George has no idea, "Since, Milo's birth, there have been many stories about you... not good ones either" Dhani, spoke, "What have I told you, to never listen to those people" George, spoke, "I know dad and trust me, I have tried, very... very... hard but I can't..." Dhani, looked down, "Dhani, what have they been saying, tell me" "I can't believe you don't know, it just shows that you don't care for me" Dhani took a step away from his dad, "Dhani, don't you ever think that, I do care for you, always have and always will" George, spoke, "Not enough" Dhani, spoke, "Fine... just tell me, what they have been saying" George signed, "Do you know what it's like to go to college and hear them... hear them whispered behind your back, and you know they are whispering about, but you can't do anything to stop them. You know there was a time..." Dhani, paused to catch his breath, "There was an time, where I was okay with them, talking about you and how I was so lucky to have you as my dad... now I'm not so sure, I mean, you must be totally clueless, if you haven't noticed how much, I have been suffering since his birth" Dhani, spoke, George looked down at Milo before putting him down, "Dhani, sweetheart" George, placed his hands on Dhani's forearms, "don't touch me" Dhani pulled George's hands off him.

Dhani walked to the side of the room, struggling but he needed his dad to hear him, to hear his disappointment, "They come up to me in school, and make these gross suggestions about you, just like the media has, how could something like this happened, how did the baby come out, are you an man or woman... their not speaking off you as if your an human, rather an freak and I'm the one who has to deal with that" Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, even Ringo and I don't know, how this happened, other then... well you know..." George, stopped, "Your too old to be having babies, why didn't you get an abortion" Dhani, suggested, George's mouth opened, wide in shock, in disbelief over what Dhani has just said, "Dhani, I could never do that, Milo is so precious and you know, not everyone is going to get it, but we do" George, spoke, "No, I don't think, I get it at all... I think it's disturbing and unnatural" Dhani, spoke, "No don't say that, I know you never felt this way, your letting them get to you, don't give them that power" George, spoke, "They are right... have you even questioned this? what kind of fantasy world do you live in... these things don't just happened... do you really think, no one was ever going to say anything" Dhani, paused seeing the tears in his father's eyes, "They make fun of me, for having a dad that... I don't even know, what to call you, dad or..." Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, I'm still your father, I'm still an man, nothing has changed, yes the circumstances of you and Milo's births are very different but your brothers and I love you both" George, spoke, Dhani just look into George's eyes, like he was lost in thought.

"You say that you love me, will always be there for me... it was important for you... I WAS IMPORTANT TO YOU" Dhani, yelled, "Sweetheart, you are important to me... look why don't we go somewhere, wait for this all to be over" George, suggested, "You know, you never asked me, once how I felt about this pregnancy, you never asked me once, if I was okay with having an dad that had this... ability... because the bullying started long before the media knew, so I wasn't that important to you to start with" Dhani, spoke, "I will admit, I should off talked to you about this, I know your hurting but you can't blame me" George, spoke, "It is your fault dad..." Dhani, spoke, he looked down at his baby brother, taking a deep breath, "I can't do this... every time I see his face, it just reminds me of the months of bullying I have had to endure and I shouldn't have to put up with that" Dhani, spoke, before making his way to the door, "Dhani, please don't go... please let's work this out" "STOP IT.. stop it dad, I don't want to be back... I'm going" "Please, son don't leave me, your my boy and I need you... don't leave me alone" George begged, "You won't be alone, you have Milo... here is one son leaving and the other staying..." Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, it's not too late for us, don't let them tear us apart" George cried, "They haven't torn us apart... you have... you did this and you only have yourself blame" Dhani, spoke, George just stood there, taking in everything that Dhani had just told him, "I'm... sorry... I'm so sorry" George's face was covered in tears, breathing heavily, "Goodbye father" Dhani, made his way out of the door, George watched as his son drove away.

"I'm so sorry... please forgive me" George sat on the floor, he couldn't believe that Dhani had walked out on him, and George felt immensely guilty for not noticing the signs that something had been hurting Dhani, earlier. How he be so selfish in not noticing Dhani's pain, not realizing that people would going to be cruel and now George felt guilty for lying to Ringo and getting pregnant again, George brought Milo's into his arms, it was times like these where he needed the warm embrace of his baby, "George, are you okay?" George looked up to see Ringo standing at the front door. "No, Dhani doesn't want anything to do with me" George cried, "What, why?" Ringo, asked, "He thinks I don't love him, because I didn't noticed his suffering" George, wiped his eyes with a tissue, "I know what your talking about, I just found out about what they have been saying about you and no doubt, this hasn't been easy on Dhani" Ringo, spoke, "I lost my boy... my precious boy... I lost him" George felt into Ringo's arms, "And Ringo, there's something I need to tell you..." George slowly stood up, "George, your shaking, what's wrong?" Ringo, asked, "I'm pregnant again" George cried, mentally preparing himself for the worse.

Dhani arrived home, he didn't feel like dinner as he locked his bedroom door, he noticed an photo of him and George, Dhani must off been seven in the photo, an tear came of Dhani's eye, he hated what he did, he really loved his dad but he just couldn't get pass, how careless George seemed to be, with his feelings. Dhani's phone then rang, noticing George's name, Dhani answered it, "Hello Dhani, it's dad.. can you hear me" without thought Dhani threw his phone across the room, smashing it to pieces.

"Your no father to me... not anymore"


	14. Letting You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George breaks up with Ringo.

George and Ringo, awoke to little Milo crying in the middle of them, after an breast feed, Milo was now, sleeping peacefully in the middle of them. Ringo, gave his son an kiss on his forehead, "You adore him, so much" George, spoke, "Of cause, I do... his beautiful, no matter what, don't let them tell you otherwise" Ringo, spoke, George didn't feel so sure of Ringo's thoughts, Milo had been called some of the worse names and now it seemed Dhani still didn't see Milo as his brother, it had been five months and despite George's many attempts to get Dhani back into his life, nothing had worked.

Ringo then brought out a small box, "Richard, what is that?" George, asked, "I know that two men, who love each other dearly can't get married..." Ringo then opened the box, revealing an ring that had the infinity symbol, "doesn't mean we can't pretend and as long as our love is real" Ringo, spoke, "Ringo..." George held, his hand over his chest, Ringo gently took George's hand into his own, "I love you, George and I promise to love and protect you and our family" Ringo, slipped the ring onto George's finger, it was a perfect fit, "Here's my ring, you can slipped onto my finger" Ringo, blushed, "Ringo, you, Milo and the baby inside of me, I love you all and you all mean the world to me" George, slipped the ring onto Ringo's finger and with the promise to love each other for the rest of their lives, they kissed to seal the deal.

The family then, when down for breakfast, the morning newspaper was no different then the previous other articles, the title read, "more freaks on the way" with an photo of George and his large bump, people were so cruel, who could call an innocent baby, ugly? George slammed the paper against the table, "George, I thought we agree not to pay attention to what people have been saying" Ringo, spoke, giving George some tea, "I know... I shouldn't allow myself to look at any of this... but I can see why Dhani doesn't want anything to do with me" George, spoke, "He doesn't know, your pregnant again" Ringo, spoke, "How can you be sure?" George, asked, "Dhani has been avoiding the media, the papers" Ringo, spoke, "Well regardless, his going to find out soon... I mean look at me, only five months but I'm huge and when he finds out... it's only going to push him further away" George, spoke, "No, don't say that, Dhani does love you, he just needs to see it from our eyes" Ringo, spoke, "What are you going to do?" George, asked, "rest, George" Ringo, kissed George sweetly on his cheek, "Your up to something ain't you?" George, asked, Ringo took a deep breath, "I think it's time, I bring Dhani over" Ringo, suggested, "What?... no, he will see my bump" George, spoke, "No, he won't, sounds silly but wrapped an blanket around yourself, he won't noticed" Ringo, spoke, "Alright... I can do that, maybe when he comes around again, I can reveal..." George, spoke, rubbing his bump, "Yeah" Ringo, spoke, caressing George's cheek, "I'll be back soon" Ringo, spoke, giving George an kiss.

"Hello Ringo" Dhani, opened the door to Ringo, "Can I come in?" Ringo, asked, "Yeah, sure" Dhani spoke, opening the door wider to allow Ringo in, "Dhani, I'm not here to fight but..." "Let me guess, your trying to encourage me to give my dad another chance" Dhani cutting Ringo off, "I understand you feel, that your dad, didn't care..." Ringo, spoke, "Can you not call him, my dad" Dhani, protested, "But he is your dad" Ringo, replied, "Dad" Dhani, laughed. "An dad that can give birth... so is he my mo,ther or my father? Couldn't be my mother, I already have one, so his an creature" Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, come on now, your better then this, your allowing others to influence, how you really feel" Ringo, spoke, "No I'm not, you don't understand... what it's like to be in this situation... your father gets pregnant, your made fun of because of it, your dad doesn't even care...not once did he ever asked me, how I felt" Dhani, spoke, "I'm sorry about that, I truly am, but I also believe that George, nothing negative was going to come from this, that people will see this as an miracle, not an abomination" Ringo, spoke, "Well, he shouldn't off realized that not everyone is going to celebrate" Dhani, spoke, he picked up an photo of him and George, giving it to Ringo, "I know what everyone has been saying but I haven't let them, influence my feelings... this is immensely personal to me, how would you feel if the man, who has raised you from birth, suddenly falls pregnant, no clear explanation as to how it's even possible... would you still see that man as your father" Dhani, spoke, "Why must George be see as man or woman, why can't he just be seen as an extraordinary human with an extraordinary gift" Ringo, spoke, there was silence between them and Ringo could tell Dhani was thinking about what he had just said, "The truth is, we don't know how long he has left, I go to bed with him, wondering if he is going to wake up the next day... you see time is so precious right now, come with me, talk to your father, don't let him suffer, don't let your final memories of him, be this fight" Ringo, spoke, "Okay, I'll come with you, to dad" Dhani, spoke, Ringo, smiled feeling glad that he has gotten though to Dhani.

George sat on the couch, with an blanket covering his bump, "Dad..." Dhani, whispered, "Dhani" George was about to get up, before remembering that he couldn't show Dhani his bump, "Sorry, sweetheart, I'm a bit sick right now" George, spoke, "It's okay" Dhani, spoke, bringing an chair out, to sit in front of George, "Dad... I'm sorry..." "No, Dhani, it's not your fault, I was stupid to not even think... to think everyone was going to see Milo as an miracle" George, spoke, "I guess he is an miracle, I mean who would off thought right?" Dhani, spoke, "You broke my heart, when you said that I should off aborted him" George, spoke, "I know and I didn't mean that, it was just an heat of the moment" Dhani, spoke, "The day Milo was born, I held him, just as I held you on the day you were born, there is no difference, I love you both so much, your both my boys" George, spoke, Dhani was about to say something until George grabbed his stomach, "Are you, okay dad?" Dhani, asked, "Yeah, I'm fine" George, spoke, nervously, ""No, you keep touching your stomach" Dhani, spoke, grabbing hold of George's blanket, "Dhani, don't touch that" "Dad, why do you have this blanket over you?" Dhani, asked as he pulled the blanket of George, and to Dhani's surprise, George had an bump, which only meant one thing. "Oh... my... no way" Dhani, spoke, George looked down at his bump, before looking back up at Dhani, "Honey, let me explain" George, spoke, "Your pregnant... again... when did this happen?" Dhani, spoke, "It was the night before, you decided you didn't want anything to do with me" George, spoke, "You were already pregnant, on the day I told you about the bullying, that means, you had no intention of ever asking me..." Dhani, let the blanket fall to the floor, "You were never going to asked me, if I was okay, that was never your intention was it?" Dhani, asked, George didn't say an word, "ANSWER ME DAD" "Dhani, after Milo's birth, I was just so lost in the miracle of it all, that I wanted more... I just wanted more" George, spoke, "God..." Dhani, covered his eyes in disgust, "I can't believe this, you were just planning on having more and never asking me, if I was okay" Dhani, spoke, "Sweetheart, I know this is a shock, but please let me explain" George, spoke, "No father... father no... there is something very wrong with you... this baby, you can't tell me, you really wanted it after you had Milo" "What, I do want this baby" George, spoke, "But does Ringo want another baby?" Dhani, asked, George just had an look of guilt, "It wasn't planned, you were on birth control and then you didn't take your pills on purpose" Dhani, spoke, "Sweetheart, your making me seem selfish, I love this precious life growing inside of me" George, spoke, "But you love yourself more, you have become totally consume with your own needs and own desires" Dhani, spoke, "No, Dhani, not true, what happened to what you, just said that Milo is an miracle?" George, asked, "Yeah, well whatever happened to the dad, I once knew... the dad I knew before all of this" Dhani, spoke, "What?" George, asked, "Before this, you were my hero, the man I wanted to be, when I grow up, I loved you before Milo, when you were a man, an man who rode bikes and race cars... an man who could play any guitar that was given to him" Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, I'm still that man, and if I was healthy, I would still ride those bikes, those cars... I can't do that anymore, but I can still play my guitar... nothing has changed" George, spoke, "Nothing has changed, look at you... I don't even know what to think of you anymore" Dhani, spoke, "You hate me don't you?" George, asked, "No, I don't hate you father, but I don't love you either" George could feel the tears in his eyes, slowly rolled down his face, "Please, Dhani, don't walk out that door again, don't break my heart again" George, begged, "I'm done..." Dhani, spoke as he left the house.

"Take me back, home" Dhani, spoke as he opened the door to Ringo's car, "Dhani, what happened?" Ringo, asked, "His pregnant, again, you can't be serious" Dhani, replied, "It's an shock but there's an reason, why we wanted to wait to tell you" Ringo, spoke, "Did you want another baby?" Dhani, asked, "No, I didn't want another baby and I told George why, but he didn't listen to me" Ringo, replied, "How are you not mad?" Dhani, asked, "I was mad with George, for lying, for putting his health at risk, when I warned him... but we need to remember that he is very sick and all the choices he is making are from his heart, not his head" Ringo, spoke, "Just take me home" Dhani, spoke, Ringo nodded before driving off.

George was sitting on the couch, he hadn't moved since, Dhani had walked out on him, again. George was so close, so close to having his son back and now his worse fear had come true, this second pregnancy had only pushed him further away, just then Ringo's phone when off, an message appeared across the screen, it caught George's attention as he picked up the phone, George couldn't believe it, Ringo had sent an message to one of their friends, angry that George had lied and that he didn't want another baby with George. Putting the phone down, George opened the sliding doors, stepping outside. Ringo arrived home, to George standing out in the cold, "George, what are you doing, standing out here in the cold?" Ringo, asked, "Don't worry about me catching my death, I'm already dying anyway" George, spoke as he walked back into the house, "George, I'm sorry about Dhani, I honestly thought he was going to give you an chance" Ringo, spoke, "Yeah, tonight has been filled with surprises hasn't it" George, spoke, "George, have I done something wrong?" Ringo, asked, "Tell me Ringo, do you really want this baby?" George, asked, "Of cause, I want this baby... I want our family" Ringo, replied, "You say that with an straight face... yet you have told our friends in private that your angry with me and you don't want this baby" George, spoke, "George..." Ringo stopped, "I thought we got over this, yes you were upset with me, but you told me that you forgave me... but you never meant that did you?" George, asked, "George, try to see it from my point of view" Ringo, spoke, George just shook his head in disbelief, "See these newspapers, maybe their right" George, spoke, "No, George, their wrong" Ringo, spoke, "Really, you seem to agree with them" George put the newspapers back on the table, "You forgave me all those months ago and then this morning, you gave me this beautiful ring, you promised to love and protect me and our children" George, spoke, "And George, I did not lie to you about that, I meant every word" Ringo, spoke, "How?... how can I believe you meant that, when you lied about forgiving me" George, spoke, "Okay, George, I messed up, I'm still upset that you lied to me and would risk your health" Ringo, spoke, "Then why lie to me, if that is how you have always felt, why not just be honest?" George, asked, "I just wanted you to be happy" Ringo, spoke, "Well, I'm not happy now" George, spoke, "Let's work something out, George, I will do anything for you" Ringo, spoke, "You want to do something for me... go back to Barbara" George, suggested, "What? George, no I'm not leaving you" Ringo, spoke, "Go be with her, be with someone who won't lie to you, be with someone who still has enough life left" George, spoke, "No, George, that's not the solution, leaving you alone, I won't do that" Ringo, spoke, "I won't be alone, Maple my nurse is going to be living with me, so you don't have to worry about me" George, spoke, "George, remember the 80s, I was madly in love with you but knew I was never going to have you, I lost you then but I'm not losing you now..." Ringo, spoke, George looked away from Ringo, "Let's just give them, what they want, let's not be together, let's not have an family, you know our love is wrong and our baby is ugly, that's what they have been say... they must be right" George, spoke, Ringo looked at his love in disbelief, George was losing his mind, he was giving in and allowing what has been said get to him.

"George, you can kicked me out of this house, send me to Barbara, but I will sleep in the guest room or on the couch, every moment I spend there, I will be thinking of you, holding you and loving you" Ringo, spoke, "Just stop, today I have realized that I need to set you free, because you obviously don't want this baby... our family" George, spoke, "That isn't true, George" Ringo, spoke, "Yes, it's true, if you really did love me, you would never off lied to me" George, spoke, "I can't leave... I just can't... I love you too much" Ringo, spoke, "Then don't love me, because the more you fall in love with me... the more you won't be able to move on, once I die" George, spoke, George then took of his ring, holding Ringo's hand and bringing it up, George carefully dropped the ring into Ringo's hand, Ringo looked down at the ring, heartbroken that George had given it back, "Why... why must you hurt me like this?" Ringo, cried, "Because I don't know, how much longer I have left, I want whatever time, I have left to be as peaceful as it can be, I want you to be someone who loves you" George, spoke, "But I love you, George, I want to be with you" Ringo, begged, "I have one of your bags packed, you may need to come back and get the rest of your stuff later" George, spoke.

Ringo, tried to kiss, George but he took a step back, Ringo was surprise to see Barbara standing behind George in the doorway, "Is he ready?" Barbara, asked, George turned over to look at her, and nodded, "Go, back to Barbara, be happy with her and be free" George, spoke, "I'll go, but that doesn't mean, I won't want to see my son" Ringo, spoke, "You can visit, Milo, whenever you want, we will make it work" George, spoke, Ringo proceeded to walk upstairs to get his bag, "Hey, your doing the right thing" Barbara, spoke, "I believe so" George, spoke, Ringo came down stairs with his bag, putting his bag down, to hold Milo, one last time, "I love you but I have to go, now" Ringo brought the baby close to his chest, giving Milo an kiss, Ringo then gave Milo to George, "Goodbye" George, spoke, before Ringo and Barbara made their way out the door. 

George, stood at the door, realizing that what he had just done, handing Ringo over to his rival, but despite any problems George may off had, with Barbara, he truly believed he was doing the right thing, that Barbara was who, Ringo needed, someone that could bring peace into his life, unlike George, who feels he has made their lives an mess. Milo, started fussing, and George knew it was because he could sense that his daddy was leaving them behind, George watched as Ringo was driven away, the sound of the car, echoing until it was no longer heard.

Ringo and Barbara had arrived at her home, Barbara showed the guestroom that Ringo will be sleeping in, "I don't know, what this means for us, but I think you should consider what he wants, which is the two of us, together" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, please, I just had one of the worse nights of my life, I can't think of that, now" Ringo, spoke, Barbara noticed Ringo was holding an ring that matched the one he was wearing, "This was George's but he doesn't love me anymore" Ringo buried his head in his hands, crying, "I'm sorry, this must be hard for you, I didn't mean to get ahead of myself, please get some rest and we will talk tomorrow" Barbara, spoke, "Okay" Ringo, spoke as he got into bed.

Barbara left the room, in a way she was happy that she got Ringo back, and now it seem there was a real chance for them, but it was so clear to her, where Ringo's heart, truly was.


	15. Everything Has Been Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wonders if he made the right choice in breaking up with Ringo.

George woke up to Milo, sleeping peacefully next to him, listening to his little snores, Milo had a little smile on his face, like he was lost in an dream. George wondered, what did Milo dream about? could he be dreaming about his other daddy, Milo opened his eyes, his little hands moving as he yawned. "Hello baby... did you dream of daddy?" George, caress Milo's cheek, "I was dreaming of him too, I miss him" George picked Milo up, "We will be seeing him, today but your daddies can't be together okay" George, proceeded to walk down the stairs, giving Milo his morning breast feed, while looking at the details of the ultrasound, unlike Milo, George wanted to know the gender of the baby, or if it was possible that he was carrying more then one, George only wished, it was under better circumstances.

It was lunchtime and Barbara was preparing a few sandwiches, she was going to take Ringo out on an date in the park, Barbara had been waiting for something like this, the chance to get Ringo back into her life, if only he can let go of George and move on. Ringo came walking down the stairs, he had been in bed all morning, "Ringo, your awake... I was wondering when your ready, you can come join me in the park for lunch" "That sounds lovely but George has an ultrasound today" Ringo, spoke, "But Ringo, you promised, we would spend the whole day together, no outside distractions" Barbara, spoke, "Look, I know George and I are not together but we share an son and have another baby on the way, I need to be there for him" Ringo, spoke, Barbara took a deep breath, "Barbara, don't take it personal" Ringo, spoke, "I'm not... yeah I get it, of cause you want to go to the ultrasound... of cause you want to see your son... but you should told me about today before I planned all of this" Barbara, spoke, "I know, I'm sorry... another time" Ringo, spoke, "What will it take for you to be mine again?" Barbara, asked, "I can't answer, not when George still has my heart" Ringo, spoke, "But George gave you to me, he doesn't love you anymore" Barbara, spoke, she cupped Ringo's face in her hands, "Listen to me, he wants us together, it might even be one of the final things he wants to see before he dies, so let's give him that" Barbara, spoke, Ringo grabbed hold of her wrists, pulling them away from his face, "Please... not now, I can't talk about this yet, I'll see you in a few hours" Ringo, spoke, Barbara watched as Ringo left the house, out of frustration, Barbara picked up the basket of sandwiches she made and threw it to the other side of the room, "Why is it, that even when George doesn't want him, I still can't have Ringo" Barbara looked at the couch, which was filled with her shopping, she picked up some lingerie, she got an idea.

"You came?" George, spoke in surprise to see Ringo, arrived to the ultrasound, "Of cause, I came, I wasn't going to miss out on this, we may not be together but that doesn't mean, I'm not excited for our baby" Ringo, spoke, "How you been?" George, asked, "I will be better once you let me come home again" Ringo, spoke, before George could say anything, the doctor entered the room, "Hello you must be the... other father" the doctor spoke, "Yes I am" Ringo, replied, "Well are you ready to see your baby?" the doctor, asked, "More then ready" George, spoke, Ringo smiled at George, before taking George's hand, "I haven't stop thinking about it" Ringo, spoke, the doctor nodded before proceeding to rub gel all over George's bump, the two nervous parents watched as the screen came on, revealing what looked like more then one baby, "Is that more then one?" George, asked, "Yes, see that" the doctor, pointed at the screen, "You have five babies on the way" the doctor, noticing the shock faces on both parent's faces, "five... we're going to be having quintuplets... oh so adorable" George, spoke, using an tissue to wipe away his tears, "This must be kind an shock" the doctor, spoke, "Oh, it is but not really, I mean I was told, I was overly fertile... this is just perfect, everything I ever wanted" George, spoke, "Are you okay, dad, you seem a bit quiet" the doctor, spoke, "Oh I'm not shock at all, his bump is very large compared to the one with Milo" Ringo, spoke, "I'm going to go get your photos" the doctor, spoke, "George, I want to come home to you, I want you so bad" "But Barbara..." George, spoke, "An lovely woman, but I desire you" Ringo, spoke, "Richard... be with Barbara, she will make you happy" "George, can't you see I love you... I miss you, I miss holding you and kissing you, I miss your scent... I miss making love to you" "Stop, it Richard please..." the doctor then walked into the room, "Here you go mother... uh... father... oh do forgive me" the doctor, spoke, "It's okay, seems everyone doesn't know what to call me anymore... thank you doctor" George, spoke, looking down at the ultrasound photo, "Five angels, their ours George" Ringo rested his head on George's shoulder, "thank you for coming" George, spoke, leaning in closer to the father of his babies.

Ringo drove George home, George when upstairs, looking for an photo frame to put the ultrasound photo in, "George, I have an gift for you" Ringo, spoke giving George an wrapped present, George proceeded to unwrap Ringo's gift, "Oh it's maternity lingerie" George, spoke, "Try it on, see if it fits" Ringo, spoke, "Oh okay, give me a moment" George, spoke as he when to his bedroom. George took his clothes off, before slipping into the lingerie, it was beautiful baby lace, the color was dark purple, it also showed off his entire bump, as George continued to admire the lingerie, he had no idea that Ringo was watching him. Ringo stood there, watching his love, and for an moment, he could see one of the quintuplets feet kick against George's stomach, before disappearing, what an beautiful sight this was. "George..." "Ringo, this is so wonderful, thank you" George hugged Ringo, while he was doing this, he felt an kick, which Ringo felt too, "Oh... their kicking a lot today" George sat down on the bed, Ringo got on his knees, gently rubbing the bump, how George missed Ringo's touch, and the way he would kiss every inch of the bump.

"What are we doing?" George, asked, getting off the bed, proceeding to cover himself with an towel, "George, we were just having an moment" Ringo, spoke, "I think you should go" George, suggested, "Go... go where? this is my home" Ringo, spoke, "So, that was your plan, buy me lingerie and get me into bed?" George, asked, "George, I wasn't even thinking about that, I brought you that, because I know you haven't been feeling confident in your appearance, I want you to feel desirable and sexy, okay" Ringo, spoke, "Barbara..." George, spoke, "Barbara, what? you think she is more beautiful then you?" Ringo, spoke, George didn't say an word, sitting on the bed, an tear coming out of his eye, "Yes it is, partly that, I mean look at her and then look at me... I'm getting my hair shaved off tomorrow" George, cried, Ringo brought George in for an hug, "You shouldn't have to go though any of this alone, I love you, George" Ringo, kissed him on the forehead, "I don't want to put any more stress on you, not now... you want to see Barbara and I, together before you... go" Ringo, spoke, "Yes, that will make me very happy" George, spoke, Ringo didn't say anything, he leaned in closer and gave George one last kiss before leaving, looking back at George, one last time before walking away, George felt back into his bed, crying.

George sat in the office of Dr. Wilson, to his surprise, Dhani entered the room, "Dhani...what are you doing here?" George, asked, "Mother told me about your appointment, so I decided to come and support you" Dhani, looked down at the floor, "Because I care about you" Dhani, spoke, "Sweetheart" George got out of his chair, wanting to hug his son, "No dad... no hugs" Dhani, spoke and George slowly sat back down, Dr. Wilson came out with an hair shaver, "Okay, George, you ready?" Dr. Wilson asked, "Yeah... let's just get it over and done with" George, spoke, Dr. Wilson proceeded to shave George's hair and George just watched helplessly as his hair fell to the floor, George cried and Dhani held his hand, George never thought losing his hair would much of an big deal but it really was, as he just stare at the hair he was once so proud of, the hair he grew out and styled, an special part of his physical appearance gone.

Dhani had brought, George home, the two sat out in George's garden, with baby Milo, "Dhani, why are you here? I thought you were mad at me?" George, asked, "I am mad at you, dad but I have said some very unfair things about you... and my brother" Dhani, spoke, "Brother? is that how you see him" George, spoke, "Regardless of how he came to be, his still my brother and I would be lying if I told you that I didn't love him" Dhani, spoke, noticing the tears in George's eyes, "You were so happy, when I told you I was pregnant with him, and on the day, he was born, you held him and that was just... my two boys together" George, spoke, "I always thought that I was just going to be an only child, so when you had Milo, I was really excited, yes the bullying was happening then, but I blocked it out, thought it would go away, I thought people would just be happy for me" Dhani, spoke, "I'm so sorry... I would never of wanted that to happen to you" George, spoke, "But it did and I knew it would, that's why I thought, you would asked me if I was okay, you have no idea, how much Milo has costed me, my friends stopped talking to me, my girlfriend broke up with me, I was dropped out of several classes and all I was left with, was not being able to recognized who my father is. I can't see you the way I used too, your not the same but a part of you still loves you" Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, I understand your pain and you have every right to be angry with me, but please for an moment, overlook sexuality and gender and just see me for me, I'm your dad, I'm the man who held you, took care of you and held your hand though some of the hardest times. Let me hold your hand again, we can get though this as an family" George, spoke, just then Milo started crying, "He needs feeding" George, spoke as he undid his shirt, revealing an breast, which Milo took, Dhani just watched on, feeling disgusted, "I think I'm going to be sick" Dhani, spoke, "Please, son... stay with me, don't go... I love you" George, begged, "I want you for whatever time you have left, to look after Milo and the others, to be a better father to them, then you were for me" Dhani, spoke, "Please... please forgive me... I know you don't mean that" George, begged, "We're though dad, I can't do this, everytime I believe I can forgive you, I'm reminded of my pain" Dhani, picked up his things and left.

Ringo lay on his bed, looking at the photo album, that he had made with George of their family, "Why don't you put that, away" Barbara spoke as she took the album out of Ringo's hands, dropping it onto the floor, "You can't move forward, if your hanging onto the past" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara please, I'm not ready to move on" Ringo turned around to see Barbara wearing lingerie, "George has broken your heart, now let me pick all the pieces up and mend it" Barbara, spoke, as she started to unbutton Ringo's shirt, prepping his skin with light kisses, Barbara, crawled on top of Ringo, about to kiss his lips until Ringo stopped her, "Barbara, stop that" grabbing hold of Barbara's upper arms, "Barbara, your an beautiful woman, but if we were to sleep together, I would only be thinking of George" Barbara crossed her arms in annoyance, "I feel so insulted that you think George and I are anything alike..." Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, that's not what I meant, but I told you I need time to move on, don't worry, soon we will be together just as you want but not now, because you deserve better then that" Ringo, spoke, "I'm going to go down and make dinner" Barbara, spoke as she left the room.

A few months had passed, George was nine months ago, he stood outside, with piles of newspapers that George threw on to the floor, he got an lighter and set fire to them, Mapel who was once his pregnancy friend, was now George's nurse, she watched on speechless as the papers burnt, "Enough of this... enough of this, self hate" George, spoke, "What do you have in mind?" Mapel, asked, "I'm getting my man back, I'm getting my son and I'm getting what is left of my life back" George, spoke, Mapel stood there, admiring George's secret bad ass side, "So, what's the plan?" Mapel, asked, "We are going to Barbara's to get Ringo" the two then proceeded to Mapel's car.

"So, you still can't forgive your dad?" Barbara, asked, "No, I have tried but I can't" Dhani, spoke, "What kind of father forgets to see how his son's well being is, and then further traps an man into an relationship with yet another baby" Barbara, spoke, "I don't think my dad, tried to trap Ringo, he just really wants an big family with him, I guess..." Dhani, spoke, taking an sip out of his tea, "Your dad, he is..." Barbara, stopped, "It's okay, you can say it... I know you think his a bit of an ho" Dhani, spoke, "I have never thought that... I just think it seems he has no sense of what is right and wrong" Barbara, spoke, "What do you mean?" Dhani, asked, "Well look at what he has done, getting pregnant twice despite the warnings and Ringo didn't want another baby... or should I say babies" Barbara, spoke, "Babies?" Dhani, asked, "Five of them, quintuplets" Barbara rolled her eyes, while drinking her tea, "Wow, five siblings" Dhani, spoke, "You can't tell me, your excited for that" Barbara, spoke, "No, I'm not excited at all, these siblings have cause a lot of pain" Dhani, spoke, finishing his tea and placing it on the table, "It is unnatural, there is nothing beautiful, about this, especially when you know, where the babies come out off" Barbara, spoke, "Please don't, talk like that about my dad" Dhani, spoke, "Well then" Barbara took their cups over to an sink.

An knock at the door was heard, Barbara opened it to see George, "What are you doing here?" Barbara, asked, George didn't say anything as he entered the room, "Shouldn't you be at home resting, preparing for the birth?" Barbara asked, "You would like that, wouldn't you?" George, asked, "I don't know, what you are talking about" Barbara, spoke, "Don't play dumb, this is what you have wanted from the start, me having an lonely pregnancy and birth" George, spoke, "Okay correction, you gave into the pressure of what others were saying about you, you were guilty over your carelessness with Dhani and how you lied to Ringo, that is why you gave Ringo to me, that was our deal, to set him free, because he didn't want an family with you" Barbara, spoke, "You know, I was at an very vulnerable position, I allow my emotions to influence me, you put words into my mouth, making me believe that the only solution was to give Ringo up" George, spoke, "Okay, George, you wanted to give Ringo to me, we agreed it would be the best thing for everyone, that was our deal" Barbara, spoke, "You pretended to be my friend, you weren't sincere at all" George, spoke, "What are you talking about?" Barbara, asked, "You seriously don't think I know, you have been forcing Ringo to move on, that's not right" George, spoke, "What is wrong with encouragement, or would you prefer him to sit in his room all day, pinning after you?" Barbara, asked, "there's an difference between encouraging someone to move on and then forcing them, I was perfectly okay with you having Ringo, with you helping him to move on slowly, but not like this" George, spoke, Barbara took an deep breath, "I still love him, then I lost him to you and now I have him back, and I think what goes on between us is none of your business" Barbara, spoke, "Ringo's happiness is my happiness, it's as simple as that" George, spoke, "Oh, I see it now, your about to pop and you want your man back, regretting what your choice, well too bad you can't break an deal with the devil" Barbara, spoke, "It's just I don't think, he is too happy here" George, spoke, "Oh, is that your way of saying, that I don't please him, sexually the way you do?" Barbara, spoke, George bit his lip at her words, "Wow, nothing has changed at all, you don't want him but you want his attention" Barbara, spoke, "I don't just want his attention, I want all of him, I was foolish in giving him up, I know he still loves me" George, spoke, as he walked away, "No, you are not going anyway" Barbara, spoke, grabbing the heavily pregnant George by his arm, "You stole him, away from me, the first time, your not doing it again" Barbara, spoke, "I never stole him from you, he made the choice in being with me" George, spoke, "So, what now you are deciding to steal him?" Barbara, asked, "He loves me" George, spoke, "His mine" Barbara, spoke, "no, his mine" George, spoke, "I'm telling you, if you weren't pregnant, I would throw you in an pond" Barbara, spoke.

Just then, Olivia, Dhani, Ringo, Jeff, Tom, Bob and Eric all came down the stairs, Ringo was holding Milo, as it was his day with Milo, "You stole my man, my son, my family, my friends, you were never my friend" George, spoke, "You are stupid to off believed we were ever friends to start with" Barbara, spoke, "George, it isn't what it seems" Eric, spoke, "How can I even be sure off that, as far as I know, everyone hates me" George, spoke, "No one hates you" Bob, spoke, "Look I'm sorry, if this has hurt..." George stopped when he felt an sudden movement in his stomach, "Sorry for what?" Tom, asked, "Sorry..." George, grabbed hold of his stomach, "George, what's wrong, are you cramping? Barbara, asked, George, slowly kneel to the floor, "No... oh... I'm in labour" George, spoke, grabbing hold of Barbara's hand, "Please, help me" George, cried, Ringo came over and helped bring George back to his feet, "An bed, take George to an bed" Mapel, spoke, Ringo and Dhani help bring George up the stairs, while Tom, Eric, Bob, Jeff and Olivia, stayed downstairs, meanwhile George sat at the edge of bed, "Excuse me, what are you doing? Wouldn't it be better to take him to the hospital?" Barbara, asked, "Hang on an moment, George, when did these contractions started?" George, asked, "Since this morning, OH... IT HURTS" George, cried, "Your kidding me, he did this on purpose, you gave to my house on my purpose" Barbara, spoke, "No, I didn't..." George, asked, "Excuse me Dhani and Ringo, can you get a bowl of water and some towels" Mapel, spoke, Dhani and Ringo then left the room, "It's too late, he will have to the babies here" Mapel, spoke, "WHAT? no, no there's no way" Barbara, protested, "I'm sorry, it will have to be here" Mapel left the room, to get some things, Barbara leaned down to look at George in the eyes, "There's no way, you are giving birth to my ex husbands babies, you hear me" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, I never meant for this to happen" George, cried, "If I have to carry you on my back, to the nearest hospital, I will" Barbara, spoke, "I'm having my babies here and I don't care, what you have to say" George, spoke, "You are not giving birth in front of Dhani, that poor boy, you ruined his life" Barbara, spoke, "I will be fine, Barbara" Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, go downstairs with the others" Barbara, spoke, "No, Barbara, I won't" Dhani, spoke as he placed the towels on the bed, "You won't be able to do this alone, your going to need my help" Dhani, spoke, "I need to see, what Ringo is doing" Barbara then leaving the room.

Dhani, placed an pillow against the wall, "Come on, dad" Dhani helped get George comfortable with his back resting against the wall, and feet against the end of the bed, in a way this felt all so surreal to Dhani, his dad was in labour. Dhani couldn't explain, the many emotions that were going though his mind, he was mad at his dad but he wanted to make sure that his dad will be okay, despite his heartbreak, George held onto his stomach, tightly, he could feel the babies move inside him, "Oh... I'm sorry Dhani, you have to see me like this" George, cried.

"Now's not the time, father"


	16. Please Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has an change of heart.

Dhani tried to comfort his dad, George's water had not broken but he knew that it was time, his babies were on the way, "dad, just breathe, okay" Dhani, gently rub his father's upper arms, "Oh, their coming" George, cried, Dhani observed the strange noises that came from George's stomach, "I'm so sorry..." George, spoke, "For, what?" Dhani, asked, "Seeing me like this, you must be disgusted" George, replied, before Dhani could say anything, Barbara entered the room, stopping Dhani from saying anything, "Yes, this is disgusting, this has probarly got to be one of the worse days of Dhani's life, and now, your going to give birth in front of him" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara..." Dhani, spoke, "No, Dhani, imagine if this got found out, you helping your father give birth, how embarrassing when you have already been hurt enough" Barbara, spoke, "That's enough, Barbara" Ringo entered the room, "I just don't think, Dhani feels comfortable with this" Barbara, spoke, "It's up to you, Dhani, if you want to stay and be with your dad or if you want to leave" Ringo, spoke, "Dhani... sweetheart, if this is too much for you, I understand if you don't want to be here" George, spoke, "No, I'm fine, your my father and I want to help you" Dhani, spoke, George smiled at his son, until he felt another contraction, "I'm here for you, dad, just relax" Dhani. spoke, "What's important, more now is having compassion, Barbara..." Ringo, stopped and Barbara turned over to look at him, "George is not only in labour but is very sick, you need to put aside your feelings and help" Ringo, spoke, Barbara took a deep breathe, she couldn't believe George would go into labour at her house, this was too much.

"Barbara, I need to talk to you" Dhani, spoke, Barbara nodded and they left the room, letting George and Ringo have some much needed lonely time. Ringo, observed as George laid in bed, grabbing at his stomach, in heavy labour, even though George was in pain, he was just beautiful in Ringo's eyes. Ringo, placed his hands on George's breasts, gently caressing them, "I miss touching you..." Ringo, spoke, George just watched as Ringo's hands moved down to his bump, his fingers over the buttons of George's shirt, "Can I see?" Ringo, asked, George nodded and Ringo, unbutton his shirt. George watched as Ringo caresses the bump, they then saw one of the most beautiful sights ever, they could see the tiny feet of the babies, from outside of the bump, "George, I can't believe this, so beautiful" Ringo, cried, "I think, they are reacting to you" George, placed his hands on Ringo's hands, both feeling the movements of their babies, "Their kicking" Ringo, spoke, "No, they don't kick, they just do drum solos" George, laughed, "Mini drummers" Ringo, joked, "OH..." George felt an sudden pain, "Talk to me, George, what's happening?" Ringo, asked, "I can feel them moving... but my water has broken..." George, spoke, "I don't want you to stress" Ringo, spoke, "Barbara..." George, spoke, "I don't want you to worry about what anyone is thinking, besides I think, Dhani is trying to reason with her" Ringo, spoke, "That's my boy, even after, how I ruined his life, he wants to help me" George, spoke, "You haven't ruined his life, Dhani loves you and he was going to forgive you" Ringo, spoke, "But then, I got pregnant again" George, cried, "That's not you fault, George" Ringo, spoke, "Everyone hates me..." George cried, "No one hates you, we all love and support you and just downstairs is all your family and friends, you are surrounded by so much love" Ringo, spoke as he kissed George's forehead.

George, stare deeply into Ringo's blue eyes, going in to kiss the father of his babies, Mapel then entered the room, "Sorry, I need you to come down, stairs" Mapel, spoke, "Yeah, sure" Ringo, spoke, "George, has your water broken yet?" Maoel, asked, "No, just pain" George, replied, "Okay, George, I need to talk to Ringo, for an moment" Mapel, spoke, George nodded as the two left the room. George was left alone in the room, "I can't wait to meet you all" George, moved his hands around his bump, suddenly he had an coughing fit, an nasty cough that he had because of his cancer, "I'm sorry, angels" George knew that such an horrible cough couldn't be good for his babies.

Olivia entered the room, holding an vase of sunflowers that she placed on the bedside table, "It's not much, but..." Olivia, spoke, "It's lovely, Olivia, did you just pick those" George, asked, "Yeah the boys and I when to the garden" Olivia, "We hope it brings, you comfort" Bob, spoke as he entered the room, "Thank you... thank you both" George, spoke, "Could you two leave" Barbara, stood at the door, Olivia and Bob didn't say anything, already knowing the bad mood, Barbara was in. When Olivia and Bob, Barbara slowly made her way over to George, sitting on the chair next to the bed, "Your right, I have ruined Dhani's life, I was so lost in my needs that I forgot my son's needs" George looked down at the ground in shame, "What kind of father does that make me?... not a very good one... I never meant to come here on purpose, knowing I was going into labour, I just wanted to take back, everything I had lost" George, spoke, "I know" Barbara, replied, "We have known each other for years and the truth is, we won't ever be friends but we have one thing in common" George, spoke, Barbara lifted an eyebrow at George's words, "We both love Ringo and that's the truth, but can we... put aside our rivalry just for now, please don't make my babies suffer" George begged. Barbara took a deep breath, George had noticed, how she seemed different, maybe Dhani had said to something that has changed her mind, Barbara didn't say a thing as she took George's hand into her own, tears filled George's eyes, finally it seem her heart had been soften, "I'll help you" Barbara, spoke.

Ringo, Dhani and Mapel, entered the room, all smiling at what they were seeing, "Okay, we have to prepare him for the birth" Ringo, nodded as he remove George's pants, Dhani got behind George, "Everything's going to be okay, dad" Dhani, spoke, placing his hands on George's shoulders, "OH... GOD..." George yelled out, "George, what happen?" Ringo, asked, "My water... just broke" George, cried, Mapel placed an towel over George, covering the lower half of his body so that only her and Ringo could see what is going on, "Okay, George, I know this may seem uncomfortable but I'm going to need you to lift your legs up" Mapel, spoke, "Like this?" George, asked, holding his legs halfway, while his hands were on his upper thighs, "Yes, just like that" Mapel, spoke.

"Ringo, our babies are coming"


	17. Little Drummers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gives birth to the quintuplets.

George was emotionally and physically preparing for himself, the scent of the sunflower was smoothing and calmed him, being surrounded by nothing but love. George grabbed hold of Ringo's hand, gently, "You have no idea, what an thrill it is, to have your babies" George, smiled at the man, he loved with all his heart, "Still feels so surreal that this could happen to us" Ringo, caress George's hand with his fingers, "But it's very real" Ringo kissed, George's hand, enjoying their moment before they get ready for absolute madness. "Okay, George your going to push for us, on the count of 3" Mapel, spoke, George nodded his head, "3...2...1... push" George gave his first push, feeling the first baby move closer, "Can't see anything let... again" Mapel, spoke, George pushed again and still no signs of the baby, but the feeling of the bub was so close. "Breathe in and out, George" Mapel, spoke, George did as he was told, breathing in and out, George pushed again, this time feeling the head slowly slide out, "George... we can see the head" Ringo, spoke, cheerfully, his eyes lighting up a brighter blue, "Wow, dad, your doing so well" Dhani, spoke, "Okay, one last push..." Mapel, spoke, "Awe... my first baby" George, had tears in his eyes, he pushed one last time and the rest of the baby came out, "It's an boy" Ringo, spoke, as Mapel picked up the baby, "Angel..." George cried, "What an cutie" Tom, spoke as he entered the room, "excuse me sir, why are you in here, for?" Mapel, asked, "Well, it's just us downstairs were wondering, if the first one was out yet" Tom, replied, "I have an idea, I think it's best that the babies are taken downstairs, because this room will soon get crowded" Barbara, suggested, "Great idea, Barbara, George are you okay with that?" Ringo, asked, "Yes of cause, I have no problem with it" George, spoke, "Okay" Mapel, spoke as she placed the baby in Tom's arms, "now take a few towels and clean any fluids around the eyes and mouth" Mapel, instructed, "Sure" Tom, spoke.

Tom, walked down the stairs, baby in arms, "okay guys, each time George pops an baby out, we have to take them down and clean them... it's going to get a bit too crowded and noisy up there" Tom, tried to calm the screaming baby in his arms, "Here let me have him" Olivia extended her arms out, gently taking the baby in her arms, "There, there..." rubbing the baby's back, "Your beautiful, yes you are... yes you are" Olivia, spoke, "Olivia, how do you feel about this?" Bob, asked, Olivia knew exactly what Bob meant, "I think it's an miracle and that's how it should be treated... I mean, how could anyone be so cruel about an innocent baby, I tell you who... someone with a black heart" Olivia, protested, "What about Dhani?" Eric, asked, "He hasn't been on good terms with his dad and maybe this is the hardest thing, he has ever had to do" Olivia, spoke, "But Dhani has stayed up there" Tom, spoke, "Regardless of Dhani's heartbreak, he loves his dad" Olivia, spoke.

"OH... GOD... IT HURTS" George, yelled out in pain, "I know, George... I know but stay strong for us" Ringo, spoke, Dhani placed an wet cloth on George's forehead, removing the sweat, "MY BABY... MY BABY..." George was in an rather panic mood and Barbara had enough of his crying, "George, listen..." Barbara, spoke in an calm manner, "I CAN'T DO THIS..." George, yelled, "GEORGE... SHUT... UP... JUST SHUT UP" Barbara, yelled, George calmed down, "Sorry... now listen George, you have done this before, you can do this, you know you can do this" Barbara, spoke as she moved between George's legs, "Yes, dad... child birth is the most natural thing in the world" Dhani, spoke, "I don't know, if this is bloody natural" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara" Ringo, shook his head at her, "Well, maybe if he kept his legs together... oh and take your pills, you wouldn't be in this position" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, your not helping..." George, spoke, "Yes I'm helping all right" Barbara, spoke, as she grabbed hold of George's legs and placed them on the bed, "Careful" Mapel, spoke, "I think it's clear, your not comfortable like that" Barbara, spoke, George nodded, "Okay is this how you had Milo?" Barbara, asked, "Yes, just like this" George, spoke as he placed his feet on the bed and spreading his legs, revealing the one place that Barbara wasn't wanting to look at, "Oh... I'm going to need to wash my eyes out with soap later" Barbara, spoke, "Every birth is different, you can't rush him" Mapel, spoke, "I'm not rushing him, I'm just wanting this to get a move on" Barbara, spoke, "OH... their moving" George, spoke, "Okay, George, push" Barbara, spoke, Ringo and Dhani both shared an exchange, in disbelief over how eager Barbara had suddenly become. "3...2...1... push" Barbara, spoke, George gave an push and Barbara noticed the top of the baby's head, peeping it's way out of George, "Oh... dear" Barbara, spoke, knowing that she will never get the image of her head of George giving birth to her ex husband's babies, almost traumatic in an way. George, without being told, gave one last push and the baby came out, Jeff stood by the door of the bedroom, waiting to take each baby downstairs to the others, Mapel placed the baby in Jeff's arms and just as Jeff was about to go, downstairs, George stopped him, "Wait Jeff..." George, then pushed again and two more babies came out, George didn't need to do much effort as the babies moved out between his legs. George breathed an heavy sign of relief and rested his head against Dhani, feeling relieved that at least four of the babies were out now.

"George, has just had another three... three beautiful boys" Jeff, spoke, as he walked down the stairs, Tom, Bob and Eric, cleaned the babies, "see, we are the uncles... this is our job" Jeff, laughed, all four babies were placed in tiny bed, which Olivia rocked back and fourth, all so adorable, wrapped up in their blankets, Milo who was crawling around the room, stopped to look at his newborn siblings, he clapped his hands, excited but confused as he touch their faces, "Yes, their your siblings" Olivia, spoke, Milo smiled at her and continued to look at his siblings, in amazement, "That was quick" Bob, spoke, "Yeah, well George had one and then he told me to stay and before I know, two more babies" Jeff, spoke, "How many is George having, I mean this is crazy" Tom, spoke, "George is having quintuplets" Bob, spoke, "Thank goodness, I'm getting tired of climbing the stairs" Jeff, spoke, they all heard, George yelled from upstairs, clearly from the labour, "Even in labour, George has such an wonderful voice" Bob, spoke, the others just rolled their eyes at him.

George started having another coughing fit, "I'm sorry" George, spoke, the cough was only making him feel more exhausted along with the labour pains, "Dhani, get your dad some water and maybe some ice for him to suck on" Ringo, suggested, Dhani nodded before leaving the room, "Mapel, Barbara, please step aside" Ringo, spoke, "What are you doing, Ringo?" George, asked, "I want to help you deliver our last baby" Ringo, spoke, tears streamed down George's face, "I had an dream like this" Ringo, confessed, "You had dreams too?" George, asked, "Yes George, when you were pregnant with Milo and now with the quintuplets" Ringo, replied, "Please Ringo... deliver my baby" George, spoke, Mapel and Barbara, moved to the side of the room.

Ringo, got between George's legs, he kissed George's bump, holding George's hands before caressing George's thighs, "God... your so beautiful" Ringo, spoke, "I'm having your baby..." George, cried, "I know darling... I know... okay your ready to push for me?" Ringo, asked, "I'm ready" George nodded, "3...2...1... push" George pushed but nothing, "Okay deep breaths" Ringo, spoke, George took quick intakes of air, Dhani walked in, with a cup of water, holding it underneath George's mouth, George took a few quick slips, sucking on some of the ice, which helped to calm him down and take his mind of the pain, "Thank you, sweetheart" George, spoke, "No problem" Dhani, replied, before sitting behind his dad again. 

"Okay, let's push again" Ringo, spoke, George pushed and Ringo saw the head of their baby, slowly make it's way out of George and what an beautiful sight it was, "The head... I can see the head" Ringo, spoke, George tried to look up but couldn't see his baby, he could only imagine, how beautiful he or she looked, the baby was halfway and the little cries filled the room, George gave one last push and the baby, finally came out, "Oh... George... it's an girl... it's an beautiful baby, girl" Ringo held the baby up and George could finally see his daughter, "An girl... we have an girl" George cried, "Very beautiful" Mapel whispered to Barbara, "Yeah, it truly is" Barbara, replied, despite how disgusted Dhani felt, after witnessing this, something shifted in him and he cried tears of joy, smiling and hugging his father, George smiling, how he missed moments like this with his son.

Mapel, Barbara and Ringo made their way out of the room, Ringo looked back at them, he hoped that now, Dhani will forgive his dad. "Dhani, thank you for staying and helping" "I didn't do anything" Dhani, replied, "But you didn't leave" George, spoke, "You were in labour, I wasn't going to leave" Dhani, spoke, "Are you still mad at me?" George, asked, "No, not really" Dhani, replied, just then Jeff, Tom, Eric, Bob, Mapel, Barbara and Ringo entered the room, along with the quintuplets and Milo, "Sorry, did we disturb you two?" Barbara, asked, "No, you didn't..." George stopped to look at his babies, "Awe, look at them, my only daughter, so beautiful" George, marveled, there was silence in the room, George was lost in thought, "Dhani, would you like to hold her" Olivia, spoke, Dhani looked down at the little baby girl in his mother's arms, their eyes met, Milo and all the other babies had bright blue eyes but this one had George's dark hair and brown eyes, his eyes met with Olivia's and Dhani nodded. Olivia, handed Dhani's his sister, gently holding her, sitting down on the bed next to George, "You know, she looks just like you, when you were a baby" George, spoke, Dhani looked at George, "Yes, just like you, and you know, there is nothing ugly about her, just an sweet innocent child" George, spoke, Dhani gently caress his sister's face, before she wrapped her tiny index finger around Dhani's much larger finger, George could feel the love between them both, an bond was forming before his very eyes, "I know, I haven't been an good father, you were hurt and I never noticed, I have had so many sleepless nights, just wondering, how I was ever going to make it up to you... the thing I can do is say I'm sorry... sorry for neglecting your pain and for being an bad father" George, spoke, wiping his tears away with tissues, "Dad, don't you ever say that to me, you have never been an bad father to me, you have always been there for me, even when I was getting older and thought I didn't need you... you were still there with your love and support, the truth is, I was very upset, with the pain and suffering, the anger I had with you... but it's not your fault, people are just cruel and I should never off let them tear us apart, we missed out on too much time" Dhani, spoke, "I love you son" George, spoke, "I love you too, dad" Dhani, replied, they hugged, before parting, "Would you like to hold your daughter?" Dhani, spoke, "Yes, I would like that very much" George, replied.

George took the baby into his own arms, "Awe... my sweetheart" George, spoke, softly to his daughter, soon the other babies were brought over, George took another two into his arms, Ringo held two and Dhani held Milo, the room was filled with happy tears. George took the time in kissing Milo and the quintuplets on their foreheads, before giving Dhani an kiss too, which Dhani wasn't expecting, "My angels, I love you all" George, spoke, smiling wide though tears, "Dad, there is something else I need to tell you" Dhani, spoke, "Yes, son" George, spoke.

"I forgive you, dad"


	18. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gives Ringo back to George.

George and Ringo laid comfortably in bed, alone with their six children, Milo sat between his dads and they looked at the adorable quintuplets who were all laying at the end of the bed, "look at them, so cute... their little hands and feet" George, spoke, "I'm in love with you" Ringo, confessed, "I'm in love with you, too" George, replied. Ringo brought George closer and they kissed George's forehead, "What about Barbara?" George, asked, "I love her, but I'm in love with you, that's the difference" Ringo, spoke, "You mean, you didn't?" George, asked, "No, I never kissed, or slept with her, I spent every night in this very room, thinking of you" Ringo, spoke, George smiled, feeling relieved that they never slept together, even if he wanted them to be together at the start, he only has realized what an mistake it was to give Ringo up. "It's true" Barbara, spoke as she entered the room, "He loves you, George... his in love with you and I don't want to keep you, apart" Barbara, spoke, "Ringo, can I have an moment alone with Barbara" Ringo nodded and left the room, "I'm sorry Barbara, this must be hard for you" George, spoke, "It is... it really is... but I don't want to be second best, I have my pride you know" Barbara spoke, "So, he really stayed in this room, not once did he..." George, spoke, "When he was here, all he could talk about was you... your family, I will be honest and say that I did try and seduce him but he rejected me and despite my best efforts, I knew I was in an losing battle" Barbara, spoke, "Am I allow to come in?" Ringo, asked, Barbara and George nodded, Ringo walked in and sat on the bed, "Be with him, go home with your family and enjoy whatever time you have left, I'm so sorry for how, I treated you... could you forgive me?" Barbara, asked, "I forgive you" George, spoke, "Thank you, I truly mean it" Barbara, spoke, "Will you be okay?" Ringo, asked, "I'm setting you free, Ringo, go be with your love" Barbara, spoke, she took Ringo's hand into her own and George's hand into other hand, joining both hands together and then leaving the room, finally they had found peace.

"We need to think of names" George, spoke, the two parents sat on an floor filled with pillows, George was breast feeding two of the baby boys, Ringo held two of the baby boys and the little girl sat on Milo's lap, "these two" Ringo gestured at the two babies, George was feeding, "I'm thinking Dominic" Ringo, spoke, "For which one?" George, asked, "the one on the right" Ringo, replied, "I love it, little Dominic" George, spoke, "Here's an list" Ringo gave George the list, "You wrote an list of names.... baby" George, spoke, "I did it, during the time, we were apart" Ringo, spoke, "Your so sweet..." George, looked down at the list, "What about Otis?" George, asked, "Well of cause, George, we will take this in turns, with the list" Ringo, replied, "Okay your turn" George gave Ringo the list back. Ringo looked at the baby in his right arm, "Adam" Ringo, smiled and George nodded in agreement, "Okay" George, spoke as he was given the list, "Chandler" George, spoke, "Okay, that's it... that's all of them" Ringo, spoke as he put the list away, "Wait, haven't you forgotten, something?" George, asked, "No, no all the boys have been named" Ringo, replied, "Our little girl, silly, we haven't named her" George, spoke, "Oh, I didn't think we would have an girl" Ringo, spoke, sitting back down on the floor, "Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to forget you" Ringo, spoke, "I don't have any names" George, spoke, Ringo looked at their baby girl, taking an moment to think, "Georgia" Ringo, spoke, he turned over to look at George, "Georgia..." George, spoke, "You don't like it?" Ringo, spoke, "No, I think it's nice" George, replied, "I don't want to think of it, but I know one day, your not going to be here and..." George, stopped him, "Ringo, it's beautiful and thoughtful" Ringo, picked her up, "Georgia, Harrison Starkey" Ringo, spoke, "Dominic, Otis, Adam Chandler and Georgia" George, spoke, "You know, I was upset with you, for not listening and not taking your pills, that's how I felt when you first told me but as the months when on, I became more excited, I do want them as I want you" Ringo, spoke, "Hey, we don't ever need to talk about that again, we have our family back, our baby Beatles" George, spoke, "Our baby what?" Ringo, asked, "Baby Beatles" George, giggled and blushed, the two then kissed, they when to bed that night, sharing the bed with the quintuplets and Milo, the six babies slept in the middle of the two happy parents, but Ringo would wake up the next day, at the end of the bed.

George and Dhani, sat an cafe, it was a brave thing to do, since finding out about his cancer, George hadn't been wanted to go out, among the public and now, he had one more reason to hide away, his babies. George, observed the many people who were looking at him, pointing their fingers and whispering, he wonder were these people more impressed by him being an ex Beatle or his special gift, "Dad, if this is too much for you, we can go home" Dhani, spoke, "No, I will be fine" George, replied, "Hello gentlemen, are you ready to order?" an waitress asked, "Yes" Dhani, spoke, "You go first" George, spoke, "Okay, just an vanilla slice and an chocolate shake for me" Dhani, spoke, "Yes sir and you" the waitress turned to look at George, "An raspberry tart and an cup of tea" George, replied, the waitress, she looked down at her watch, George observed the strange look she gave Georgia and George wrapped his arms tighter around his daughter in an protective manner, "I'm sorry but it's my time to go, home now" the waitress spoke, "You just put our order down, surely you can give it to the other staff" Dhani, spoke, "No.. no I can't" the waitress then torn the order up, "Sorry" the waitress spoke before walking off, "Sorry, Dhani" "Dad, that wasn't your fault" before George could say anything, Georgia started fussing, "I think she's hungry" George, spoke, as he unbutton his shirt, Georgia then wrapped her tiny lips around George's nipple and started sucking, "Awe, look at you sweetheart" George, spoke as he caress her cheek. Dhani, smiled as he observed his father and sister, "excuse me sir but you can't breast feed here" an waitress came up to them, "But the sign clearly states you are an breast feeding cafe" George, spoke, "Yes we are, we allow every other mother to feed their baby... except you" the waitress spoke with a cold tone, "Hey, that's not fair, I mean what difference does it make, my sister is hungry and my dad is only doing the normal thing" Dhani, spoke, "This may be a bit disturbing to the other customers" the waitress, spoke, "And you would prefer for my sister to cry and disturb the customers, instead of my dad just quietly sitting here and feeding his baby in peace" Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, it's clear they don't want this, I'll go to the parents room" George, spoke, "No, dad stay... you have every right to feed your baby, the sign clearly states breast feeding friendly" Dhani, spoke, "Listen, I won't say it again, stop feeding this... this thing... and I won't kick you out of here" the waitress spoke, "Equality, everyone has an right to breast feed their baby, whether they are women or my dad" Dhani, spoke, "Is the sight of me, feeding my baby disturbing to the rest of you?" George, asked, most customers shook their heads, however a few got out of their seats, "We think it's disgusting" an small group of people stood up. Dhani turned over and noticed a few students he when to college with, "Dhani, what's wrong?" George, asked, "They were the people bullying me at school" Dhani, replied, "Wow, you here... we never thought we would never see you with your dad, again" one of the bullies, spoke, "Well his my dad and no matter how much, we may fight, I love him" Dhani, replied, "You do know that he embarrassed you, do I need to remind you that because of him, you lost your place in class, you lost your friends and you lost your girlfriend" "Yeah, I lost friends... who weren't really my friends to begin with... because if you were really my friends, you would off stood by me" Dhani, replied, "So, you have forgiven him?" "Yes and I then should never off been mad at him to start with, what happened is something off an miracle, my siblings are not abominations, they are my siblings, my dad is not a freak, his my dad" Dhani, spoke, he turned over to look at his dad "I love you, dad and I think your cool, whether your driving an race car, playing an guitar or giving birth to my siblings, I'm so proud of you dad for everything you have achieved in your life" Dhani, replied, "Thank you son" George, spoke, he looked over at the bullies, "Your words can't hurt us anymore" George, spoke, "But it wasn't just us" "I know that, I'm aware off that but love and forgiveness is a million times, stronger then your hate" George, spoke. 

George, stood up, with Georgia in his arms, who was still breast feeding, "I have the right to feed my baby here, I demand equality" George, spoke, the reaction he received was a lot different then what he thought it would be, the customers stood up and clapped for him, the bullies ran off in embarrassment, "excuse me, I heard what has been going on" the manager of the cafe came out, George sat back in his chair, "Yes our restaurant is clearly breast feeding friendly, which means George has the right to feed his baby" the manager spoke, "But... you read, how people feel about it" the waitress, spoke, "Those people don't speak for me, all I see is a father who loves his children dearly, let him feed his child and if not, there will be some problems" the manager warned, "But Miss..." the waitress begged, "Enough, go into the kitchen" the manager spoke, the waitresses then walking away. "I'm sorry for the dramas" the manager spoke, "It's okay" George replied, "No, it's not okay, I honestly can't believe how rude people can be" the manager spoke, getting out a piece of paper and pen, "now Dhani, you ordered an vanilla slice and chocolate shake and George, you want an raspberry tart and an cup of tea" Dhani and George smiled, "Right, I will get on to that" the manager disappear, a few minutes later and the manager returned with their food, Georgia was sleeping peacefully in her pram, "Awe... look at her, so tiny, you only had her recently, right?" the manager asked, "Yes, two days ago" George, replied, "She's beautiful" the manager spoke, "I'm sorry, but I'm an fan and I wouldn't mind getting an autograph, when your finished" the manager spoke, "Of cause, it will be an pleasure, thank you so much" George, spoke. 

Georgia woke up, being surrounded by many people, who wanted an photo of her, George was a little worried that she was going to get overwhelmed but she seemed to enjoy every moment of the attention. George was truly amazed, that given all the bad things that have been said, there was love not just for him, but for his family too. When George arrived home that night, he and Ringo decided to let their babies sleep in their bed, cuddling and kissing, singing to their babies until they fell asleep, the family when to sleep, when they woke up, the two dads were careful not to wake the sleeping babies, but Ringo felt out of bed, which woke all the babies up at once. Both dads observed all the faces on their babies change and they both knew they were all going to cry, Ringo covered his ears and the babies cried for milk.

"Richard, you just had to wake them up"


	19. Rocking Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo spend an special afternoon in the garden.

Ringo wrapped his arms, tightly around his love, both still awake and laying peacefully in bed. They hadn't had sex in months since Ringo moved out of the home, George was given an cream by Dr. Wilson, due to where the babies came out of, George suffered pain and discomfort. "Ringo, I'm hurting..." George moved about in the bed, "Would you like me to get the cream, sweetheart?" Ringo, asked, George nodded, Ringo walked into the bathroom, coming out and sitting at the end of the bed, George spread his legs apart, allowing Ringo to crawl in between them. Ringo pour an generous amount of cream onto his fingers, "You ready?" Ringo, asked, George smiled and nodded, Ringo circle his finger around George's hole, spreading the cream, George curled his toes in discomfort, the cream was cold at first, but soon the feeling disappear and George melted at the feeling of being massaged. George closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, all that could be heard in the room was his and Ringo's breathing, "So, lovely and loose" Ringo marveled, "Well, I have had six babies" George, joked, "And you know, there's nothing wrong with it" Ringo, waited for George's reaction, "Yes..." George, spoke, quietly, "It is" Ringo leaned down and kissed, George's hole. Ringo looked up and saw the small smile that appeared on George's face, "Do you want to do it?" Ringo, asked, George knew what Ringo meant by that, "I have missed you" George, replied, caressing Ringo's face, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

Ringo pulled his pants down, meanwhile, George was unbuttoning his shirt, Ringo wrapped George's legs around his waist, he slowly pushed into George not that he needed to be careful given George was quite loose now, but Ringo wanted the time to look at his love, whist entering him. Ringo started to gently penetrate in and out, George traced the tip of his finger nails along Ringo's back, Ringo loved the feeling of George's long fingers against his skin, but something didn't feel right, there were things that George did that just, weren't happening, "Stop it" George, cried. Ringo stopped and pulled out of George, "I don't like it" George covered his eyes, "George, I'm so... so... sorry" Ringo tried to touch George but George moved away, "It's not you Richard, it's me... I mean look at me" George looked over at the mirror in front of them, George observe his physical features, his once dark hair that was now grey and almost balding, the wrinkles on his face, he felt so aged due to his cancer, that he didn't feel desirable anymore. "George, my love... you know I think your beautiful no matter, what and I help you to see it too" Ringo, spoke, "No, you can't... it's too late for any of that" George, laid down into his bed, he turned over, his back facing Ringo, "I'm sorry George, that was too soon" Ringo, got out of the bed, he took a pillow, he felt so bad that he might of hurt, George that he decided to sleep in the nursery.

The next day, and Ringo called Eric, Jeff, Tom and Bob to look after the babies. Ringo had an wonderful afternoon planned for George, just some time alone out in the garden, the two held hands as they walked though the garden, smelling the many different plants. George even picked some of the flowers, for the nursery, Ringo rocked back and fourth in George's rocking chair, watching George water some of the flowers, George looked so comfortable and at peace in an place he loved, his garden the place he felt he truly belonged. If only Ringo could make George believe his as beautiful as his garden, Ringo hated this cancer and wished it would go away, it has taken so much away from George, the worse of all, believing he wasn't beautiful anymore. The truth is, that the cancer won't go away, they were yet to find out, how much time, George had left, Ringo couldn't even imagine an life without George, but he needed to make, whatever time George had left, worth living.

George kneel in front of Ringo, resting his hands on Ringo's legs, "Geo..." "Ringo about last night" "I'm sorry, I rushed you" Ringo, spoke, "No...no you didn't, I wanted it too, but halfway though, I got self conscious" George, spoke, "You don't have to explain, yourself to me, I understand" Ringo, spoke, "No... I really want to do it with you... one last time" George, spoke, "One last time..." Ringo, spoke, "Yes, because not only do I not have the drive for it... I don't feel desirable enough" George, spoke, "George, we don't have to have sex to be happy, there's so much more to our relationship then that" Ringo caress George's cheek, "I feel the same way, but I want to be at one with you...please let's do it, one last time" George, begged, Ringo swallowed, "Let's go back to the bedroom then" Ringo, suggested, "No, not the house" George, replied and Ringo realized it wouldn't be an good idea to have sex, while there were guests, "Where?" Ringo, asked, "Here... right here in my garden" George, spoke, Ringo noticed the light blushed that appeared on George's pale face, Ringo winked at him, clearly liking the idea too.

Ringo sat back in his chair as George slowly strip out of his clothes, teasing Ringo and giggling as he teased with Ringo with every button, he undid. George, climbed on top of Ringo, in a way, reminding Ringo of a much younger, George who always used such aggression, out of pure excitement before having sex. George undid Ringo's shirt, throwing it to the floor, he pulled Ringo's pants down, biting his lip as he slowly pull Ringo's pants down, George stared deeply into Ringo's eyes as he pulled down Ringo's underwear, Ringo's cock stood up, clearly erected, Ringo observed the worried look on George's face, "You, okay beautiful?" Ringo, asked, "Yes" George, replied, George, slowly turned around, he wasn't feeling confident enough to have sex, face to face with Ringo, but he needed to feel his love, buried deep inside him, one last time.

Ringo, with one hand held onto his dick, while the other hand held onto George's thigh, helping to lower George down, taking in inch by inch, George's breathing hitched, until the whole thing when in. There was silence between the two and no movement either as George sat there with Ringo's entire dick in him, it had been awhile but he hadn't forgotten how good and deep, Ringo felt. Ringo, placed, his hands on George's thighs, he never thought, he was ever going to share an moment like this ever again with George and he had to pinch himself to make sure, he was not dreaming. "Are you comfortable, sweetheart?" Ringo, asked, "In heaven" George, replied, "That's an good thing... now I'm just going to rock..." Ringo using the weight of his foot, push the chair back, setting it in motion. Ringo wasn't going to thrust, they needed to take it easy because of George's health, "I'm not going to move..." Ringo, spoke, George nodded, "Just want to be inside of you... be one with you" Ringo, spoke. They continued to rock, back and fourth, George had his eyes closed, an smile on his face, enjoying the blissful feeling of having sex, slowly, it was hardly something they ever did, but this felt so good, Ringo's cock staying one place, as he rocked back and fourth, along with his lover. Ringo, gently kissed the crook of George's neck, before closing his eyes, the tip of his nose, resting against George's back, everything was just so perfect, the scents of the flowers that filled their noses, the sounds of the birds in the trees. For the time of the year, it was, today was a very warm day, Ringo, moved his hands down to George's legs, he started to caress and stoke George's legs, the sweat from George's legs due to the warm weather and the activity they were doing, going into Ringo's nails.

George opened his eyes and watched, Ringo's big yet gentle hands, slowly make their way up, "Your so beautiful" Ringo, whispered, as he caress the bump that George still had from the quintuplets, George placed his hands over Ringo's hands, "I am..." George, whispered, Ringo kissed George's back, moving his hands, to gently massage George's back, fingers tracing along his spine. George can never forget, the sensual feeling of Ringo's hands on him, the first time, he remembered he was only seventeen, an virgin, feeling what it was liked to be touched in areas he never thought off. 

"Turn over... I want to see your face" Ringo, whispered, as he stopped the chair from moving, without an word, George got off Ringo's dick, turning over before slowly sliding down Ringo's length. Ringo, slowly moved his hands from George's stomach to his cheeks, looking deeply into each other's eyes as the chair continued to rock back and fourth. Ringo could sense, George's insecurities about his appearance come back, "Look at me, darling..." Ringo cupped George's face, gently turning George's face in his direction, "Your the most beautiful human being on the planet" Ringo, spoke, seeing an tear came out of George's eye, "My sweet George... my George... really want to be with you... my sweet George..." the two then shared an kiss, George completely melted in Ringo's loving embrace. 

The chair started to go faster and the lovers started to sweat and pant... breathing heavily, George placed his hand on the back of Ringo's head, bringing Ringo closer to his chest as George placed his chin on top of Ringo's head. They finally reached climax, George came first, spilling his juices over Ringo's chest and Ringo, came deep inside of George, when the two caught their breath back, George got off Ringo, reaching for some towels to clean themselves up, "Let me put back in there, baby" Ringo, spoke, as he pushed his cum inside of George, "I love you" George, spoke, "I love you too" Ringo, replied, "Thank you... you made my last time, really special" George, spoke, they then kissed.

"My sweet George"


	20. Milo's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo turns one.

A year, they couldn't believe it had been an year since their angel came into their lives, Milo the unexplained miracle, who took everyone by surprise. George held Milo's birth certificate up, born on September the 10th 2000 at 2:30 in the afternoon, parents, Richard Starkey and George Harrison. Milo was turning one year of age today, how fast time has gone, George remembers it like yesterday, in that hospital room and Milo was placed on his chest for the first, those blue eyes, little cries and yawns, he was growing up before their eyes, no longer could George hold him with his one arm, he needed to hold Milo with both hands and wrapped both arms around his precious sweet boy.

"One year ago, today" Ringo, wrapped his arms, around his love, "And to think he came from our love" George, replied, Ringo started to prep George's collar bone with light kisses, "Richard... are you listening to me?" "And Milo has the best mama ever" Ringo, replied, "Oh, go attend to the quintuplets" George, spoke, "But their ready" Ringo, replied, "No, do their nappies" George, spoke, "I thought you did the nappies in the morning?" Ringo, asked, "I'm thinking an change, you do the morning now" George, replied. Ringo walked to the door, looking back at George with big blue eyes, those eyes begging George to change his mind, "Go, on your nappy duty this morning" George, spoke, "But I don't wanna" Ringo pretended to sound like an child who didn't want to do their chores, "Just have hope that our baby Beatles all have clean nappies" George threw an pillow in Ringo's direction. 

The quintuplets sat on the changing table, Ringo checked with his hand to see which baby needed an nappy change, but it turned out all the babies needed an change, but there was one baby that needed to be seen to the most. "Dominic you stink" Ringo made an face that was full of disgust, "WOAH... gees... baby Beatles... stink" Ringo took the nappie off and threw it away, George was laughing at Ringo's complains from the other room, "Not funny George, you will be doing night duty" Ringo came out of the room, with a peg on his nose, George's laughter got louder and echoed throughout the house.

The family sat out in the lounge room, the quintuplets laying on their pillows, Ringo had done the last of the birthday decorations, little Milo was crawling around the room, "Hello baby, would you like to walk today?" George, asked, little Milo looked up at his daddy. George held onto Milo's hands, helping to bring him to his feet, the two walked around the room, Ringo watched on, they had been trying to get Milo to walk for some time, "Milo... over here" Ringo kneel to the floor, Milo gave Ringo an big adorable smile and with George's help, made his way over to Ringo, George let off Milo's hands and Milo fell into Ringo's arms, "Good boy... your getting better and better" Ringo kissed Milo on the cheek.

The birthday guests started to arrive, "Dad, I'm not an baby anymore" Dhani protested as George kissed his cheek, "Oh... but you will always be my baby" George, replied, "Save that for Milo" Dhani, laughed, kissing Milo on the forehead. Jeff, Tom, Bob, and Eric showed up, wearing T shirts that had the words "Uncle" on each one, along with bags of treats and lollies, "Hello Milo" they spoke, Milo reached his hands out to them, smiling wide at the sight of his uncles. When everyone had arrived, the family and friends sat at the table, talking about Milo's birth, "Now, I remember when George when into labour, it was an sunny afternoon, we were all just relaxing in George's garden, we didn't ask for it, but then Milo decided he wanted out" Jeff, spoke, "And then we drove to the hospital" Eric, spoke, "We drove? more like you drove like an maniac" George, laughed, "Well yeah... I mean I wasn't willing to see an newborn in my car" Eric, replied, "But all the madness, changed when we saw Milo for the first time" George, spoke, looking down at Milo who was sitting on his lap, "Yeah and the doctors and nurses thought I was Milo's father" Bob, spoke, looking at Ringo's rather jealous reaction, "Don't look at me like that, Ringo... Milo's yours" Bob, spoke, "George, do we need an DNA test?' Ringo, asked, earning an laugh from everyone in the room. "In a way, you are all the fathers to my baby, you have all looked over Milo, love him as I love him... isn't that right, sweetheart, you have some of the best dads, yes..." George kissed Milo on the cheek.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Milo, happy birthday to you, hippy horay, hippy horay" Milo looked back at George, "Go on, darling, make an wish and blow your candle out" George, encouraged, Milo then brew the one candle out on his cake, and claps filled the room. After they finished the cake, it was time to unwrap the presents, Milo started to unwrap the presents, opening the gifts his uncles gave him, his first present was an giant teddy bear, the second an pair of dinosaur socks, puzzle blocks and lastly an dog pull toy, "What do we say, Milo?" Ringo, asked, Milo tried to move his lips, but couldn't quite talk, just saying words that no one could understand, "I believe that was an thank you" George, spoke. Milo started playing with the gifts that his uncles gave him, "See told you we are the best uncles ever" Jeff, Bob, Tom and Eric all giving each other an high five. Dhani then placed his gift in front of Milo, it was a lot bigger then the other gifts, George helped Milo to unwrap the gift, revealing an skateboard, "I know it's not what you give an one year old but in the future if Milo wants to go skating with me" Dhani, spoke, Milo placed his hand on the skateboard, moving it around and looking at the wheels, "It's lovely sweetheart" George, spoke, "Oh and I also got you an gift dad" Dhani, spoke, George took the gift out of Dhani's and unwrapped it, "Oh, Dhani..." George, spoke in amazement, Dhani had given him an photo of Dhani holding Milo on the day, Milo was born, "When I found out that you had Milo, I was so happy, I left school early just to meet my brother" Dhani, spoke, "My beautiful boys" George, spoke, placing the photo on the coffee table, "Thank you son" George, spoke, bringing Dhani in for an hug. Ringo then gave Milo, his gift it was an personalized story book that Ringo had made, "It's about this drummer and guitarist, who fell in love and had six children" Ringo, explained, "Richard, you wrote this" George flipped though the pages, "It's an gift for the whole family" Ringo, smiled, George gave him an quick peck on the lips. It was time for the last present, "For my sweet boy, I won't be here one day, so I want you to know, that I will always be in your heart" George held an jewelry box, opening it and revealing an pendant, Milo looked into George's eyes, those big beautiful blue eyes, he could melt Milo is the sweetest thing, George opened the pendant and inside was an picture of George and Milo, sitting out in the garden, George brought Milo into his arms, "I love you" he, spoke, before kissing Milo on his forehead.

"I think Georgia wants an feed" George picked her up, and proceeded to breast feed her, not feeling uncomfortable in front of his family, Jeff, Tom, Bob and Eric, just stare at George like they were under an trance, that was until Ringo was looking intensely at them and they all looked at anything else but George, "Richard..." George raised an eyebrow at him, "What only I'm allowed to stare at those" Ringo, protested, "Your jealous fits are quite funny" George, spoke, "No, their not..." Ringo, replied, "When you try to be jealous or angry, you just end up being more cute" George laughed. 

The afternoon approached and it was time for everyone to go home, saying goodbye to the guests. George and Ringo were getting dinner ready, when they heard an knock at the door, George opened it, "Dhani..." "I just want to say that I regret all the months that I missed out on being with you, Ringo and Milo, I was so excited to have an brother... never thought I would have an sibling" Dhani, spoke, "Hey... hey" George using an forefinger, lifted Dhani's chin up, "It's passed, it doesn't matter anymore, we only have now and I know that when my time comes, you will be here, looking after your siblings" George, spoke. Milo started to crawl over, making his way across the room, he then stood up on his own two feet, this time alone and without help, "George... his walking all by himself" "I know Rings... I know... awe..." Milo held his hands out, walking towards Dhani, "Go to him... go to him..." Dhani gestured with his fingers for Milo to go to Ringo, but Milo kept walking towards Dhani instead, before losing his balance and falling at Dhani's feet, Dhani looked down at his little brother, picking Milo up and just staring at him, "Good job" Dhani, spoke, before giving Milo back to George and leaving. 

Ringo and George placed Milo and the quintuplets in bed, Ringo observed an photo that George placed on the wall, it was an photograph of the two of them when they were younger, "Seems like an lifetime ago" Ringo, spoke as he looked at the photo that was now placed on the wall, "And to think we could off had this... an family earlier" George, spoke, "Maybe it was meant to be like this" Ringo, spoke, "What do you mean?" George, asked, "I mean, maybe it took time for us to meet and fall in love, to lose that love and marry other people, have wives and families, discover who we were both as musicians and people, before we could get to this point and fall in love again" Ringo, spoke, "Maybe, your right" George, spoke as he wrapped his arms around Ringo's neck and kissed him.

"I just want to focus on this moment"


	21. The Truth Of The Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dhani has some questions and tragic news is revealed.

Dhani and George sat in the waiting room, "I have to know" Dhani, whispered to George, "I know, son" George held Dhani's hand in an supportive manner, before letting go. The room was very quiet, though filled with patients, the only thing that can be heard, the sound of magazine and book pages turning. George couldn't stop thinking about Dhani's questions, Dhani wanted to know if he had George's fertility, it was troubling him and kept him up at night, Dhani had arranged an appointment and so did, George with Dr. Wilson, today they would find out the truth.

"George and Dhani Harrison" Dr. Wilson called out and they followed the doctor into the room, "How are we today, gentlemen?" Dr. Wilson, "Yeah good... good" Dhani and George took a seat, "Now, Dhani, you have asked me, if it was possible that you had obtain your father's fertility, well the test results are in" Dhani leaned forward in his seat, anxiety rushing though his body, "Dhani, you don't have your dad's fertility" "Oh... thank... goodness" Dhani, spoke, feeling relieved, "Your an normal, functionally male as you should be" Dr. Wilson, spoke, "I don't mean anything about that dad... I just don't think, if I had what you had, I wouldn't be able to handle it" Dhani, spoke, "It's okay son, you had questions and I know you have been thinking about this... they were teasing you about it" George, spoke, "They were, but I wanted to find out for myself" Dhani, replied, "An very special gift indeed" Dr. Wilson, replied, "I can only think of you as being the one who has it" Dhani, spoke, "Well it's more then that, it's more then just an gift" Dr. Wilson, spoke, "Have you found out, what this all means?" George, asked, "George, we now know, why this has all happened, it was discovered that you have eggs, that were just sitting there, inactive for years" Dr. Wilson, "You mean, they have always been there... I mean it explains a lot, but how could they off been inactive?" George, asked, "Well you became infertile, possibly due to emotional health" Dr. Wilson, "Stress of being an Beatle, perhaps" George, replied, "That could be it and now in recent years, you are more relaxed and at peace, with an man, you love, obviously" Dr. Wilson, "I can only have babies when I'm at peace with the man I love... wow" George, spoke, "Are you okay?" Dr. Wilson, asked, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just so glad to know the truth" George, replied, "We also know, how long you have left to live, now would you like me to tell you alone" Dr. Wilson, spoke, "No... no I have to be here, if you want me to be" Dhani, looked at his dad, "Of cause, son" Dr. Wilson took an deep breath, preparing to tell the sad news, "two months... you have two months left to live" Dr. Wilson and just like that, it was like George's whole world was being taken, two months left, that's it, that's he has left. 

Dhani bit the bottom of his lip, trying to stop the tears, "And George... there's something else" George looked up from the floor, into the eyes of the doctor, "Your pregnant again..." "What no I... couldn't be... I..." George stopped as he remembered that he didn't take a pill, he was so lost in having his last time with Ringo, that he had forgotten all about the pills, "an baby?..." George, asked, "Babies... I know it's early weeks but we have discovered your having an sextuplets" Dr. Wilson, "That means, when dad dies, they will..." Dhani, stopped in complete shock, "Yes, it means that" Dr. Wilson, spoke, "Oh... God... no..." George buried his head in his hands, "I'm sorry... truly I am" Dr. Wilson, got out of his chair, "No, this is unacceptable, please there must be an way, keep me alive long enough so I can have the babies..." George, cried, "We can't do that, the cancer has spread, there's nothing we can do, beyond this point" Dr. Wilson, spoke, "This isn't fair..." George, cried, "Have as much time as you need" Dr. Wilson then left the office, "Dad..." Dhani, tried his best to comfort his dad, "I want to go home" George, cried.

The car ride home was very quiet, George had his head resting against the window, "I'm not ready to tell Ringo" George sat up in his seat, "About the two months... the babies" Dhani, spoke, "I can tell him about the two months, I will when I'm ready but not this" George looked down at his stomach, "If I tell him about this... it will tear him apart... Dhani please don't tell Ringo about the sextuplets, he can't know" George, spoke. Dhani didn't really agree with George's thoughts but he didn't want to disobey him, he just didn't agree with him, "Okay, I promise, it will be our secret" Dhani, replied.

George got out of the car, waving goodbye to Dhani as he drove out of the driveway. George entered his home, picking up an acoustic guitar and walking out into his garden, two months left to live, George was accepting of death, but he felt guilty, he had lived an whole life, the little angels inside of him won't ever get that chance, to take their first breath, they want to live and George felt he was taking that away. George picked his guitar up, closed his eyes and started playing, "It's not always going to be this grey, all things must pass... all things must pass away" George couldn't sing much longer, as the guitar dropped to the floor, George held his hands over his stomach.

"I'm sorry"


	22. Georgie and Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George bonds with Georgia.

It had been two days since, the doctors had told George, he only had two months to live and still he had not told Ringo, he couldn't not yet. George needed time to process and be in his own head space for awhile, Ringo was out, working today and George had been at home, taking care of their babies, a few visits from friends but George really enjoyed the quiet time, just him and his angels, all the babies were asleep, except Georgia who was wide awake, not crying just looking up at the roof. George observed Georgia, her eyes that were too big for her face, her soft skin like the feeling of an rose petal, her pink colored lips and button nose, just so precious and beautiful. 

Georgia, slowly turned her head, looking directly at her daddy, it was then, George smelt the obvious smell of Georgia having done something in her nappy, "Okay, sweetheart, I think it's time to change you" George picked her up, walking up the stairs and into the nursery, Georgia fussed and cried as George took her nappy, "Georgia, it's okay darling, wouldn't you prefer an clean nappy?" George, watched Georgia calm down, only for her little face to screw up and start crying again. Georgia is a rather calm and quiet baby, only she doesn't like nappy changes or baths and will scream the house down, "Now isn't that better?" George threw the nappy in the bin, Georgia lifted her hands up towards her daddy, indicating her need to be held, "I love you, darling" George picked his baby up, rubbing her back, his hand the size of half her body.

George, placed an pillow on his lap, placing Georgia on it, unbuttoning his shirt, Georgia wrapped her lips around George's nipple and started to drink. George wasn't paying much attention to the T.V that was on, or the newspaper on the table in front of him, George didn't care about the cup of tea that was getting cold or if the floor needed sweeping, he was in his little girl. When Georgia, decided she didn't want anymore milk, she held her hands up, which George took into his own, kissing her tiny fingers and the palm of her hand, "I'm so glad that she's my little girl, she's so glad, she's telling all the world" George softy sang to her, "Yes, I'm so glad that your my girl" George, kissed her little nose, he moved his hands down to her little feet, "this little piggy went to market" George grabbed her big toe, "this little piggy stayed home" moving his finger onto her next toe, "this little piggy had roast beef" George with his other hand tapped Georgia's stomach, "this little piggy had none" Georgia smiled at her daddy "and this little went... wee... wee... wee... all the way home" Georgia started to laugh as George trickled her stomach.

George placed Georgia into her bed, gently rocking her to sleep, Georgia loved hearing the sound of her daddy's voice, his singing and humming, was so smoothing. "I love you, my dear little Georgia, now and forever" as he continued to rock her to sleep, his thoughts going from, how cute and tiny she is, to how he will never see her grow into an beautiful young woman, finally she felt asleep. George flicked though the T.V channels, not much was on, so he turned it off and sat right into his chair, placing his hands on his stomach, six beautiful babies what was he to do? George had an appointment with Dr. Wilson, not really knowing what it could be about, but maybe tomorrow will be the day, he confesses the truth to Ringo, not about the babies just the time he has left.

An notepad sat on the table, catching George's attention, picking it up and getting an pen, George started to write the names he had in mind for the sextuplets, he didn't know the genders of the babies, so he decided to give them names that didn't have genders. George begin to write the names down for each sextuplets, George when with names that were personal to him, names of the songs he has written, Light which an reference to George's 1968 song, "Inner Light" another Beatles song he was "It's Only an Northern Song" George thought for an moment "Northern" he smiled, liking the name, "Horse" as in the Dark Horse record company, "Tweeter" after an song with the Travelling Wiburys, "Tweeter And The Monkey Man" George tapped the pen against his forehead thinking of more names, "Blue" he spoke, an reference to "Blue Jay Way" and lastly, George thought of "Cloud 9" and that's when he agreed with himself, that "cloud" was perfect.

"Hello, Cloud, Light, Northern, Horse, Tweeter and Blue, it's your daddy, I love you and we're going to be together, soon"


	23. The Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George sees the sextuplets for the first time.

George had invited Ringo over for an recording session, it was 1986 and George had an idea for an new album, he was excited to see Ringo again but he didn't expect this. "Hi Georgie..." Ringo sounded a bit nervous as he held an hand of his wife, "You remember Barbara" Ringo, quietly spoke, "Yeah... yeah I remember her" George already knew Barbara, she is Ringo's wife and George was a bit jealous of her... who was George kidding, he was very jealous of her. And he didn't know, if he liked the idea of Barbara, being around at the recording sessions, the last thing he wanted was for her to influence Ringo on how to play his drums, or George didn't want to see the two of them kissing each other in front of him. "Excuse me George" Barbara entered George's home study, "Yes, Barbara, what's up?" George, asked, "So, you think Ringo gets bored when he is at home with his wife hey?" Barbara, placed her hands on her hips, "Well I like to tell it like it is" George, replied, "You bastard" Barbara, spoke, "You bitch" George, replied, "Me... the bitch?" Barbara, spoke, George nodded his head at her, "What is your problem?" Barbara asked, "Nothing really, I wouldn't have an problem if Ringo brought in an partner that was good enough to replace me" George, spoke, "You might be an man but your acting like an female bitch" Barbara, replied, "Look at me, I'm shaking" George, replied.

"What's going on, here?" Ringo stepped into the room, "Your friend he is..." Barbara stopped when she felt Ringo's hands in her own, "I know, what George has said" Ringo, replied, "It isn't true, you don't get bored being with me?" Barbara, asked, "I love you both, now don't make me choose, please just get along with each other" Ringo left the room. George woke up from the dream, looking over at the clock, it was 2am, Ringo turned over and wrapped his arm around George in his sleep, George loved whenever Ringo would do that, George closed his eyes and when back to sleep. George had slowly opened the door to his home office to see Ringo with an woman he has never seen, though he remembers she is an Bond girl from one of the Bond films, they were in an tight embrace. George should off known Ringo had ran off to be with this woman, he was about to leave until the woman saw him, she broke the embrace between her and Ringo, "Hello, I'm Barbara" George walked closer to them, Barbara extended her hand out to George, "You must be George Harri..." Barbara couldn't get the rest of George's last name out as George slapped her into next week. 

George woke up from that dream, he remembers how he met Barbara but he didn't slap her, why would he do that? but now that George thinks of it, wouldn't off been an bad idea, jealousy was an bitch at times for George and he knew he shouldn't give into it, but Ringo has always been his. "Thank goodness it was all just an dream" George whispered to himself, looking down at Ringo, he leaned down and placed an kiss on Ringo's lips, "What was that for?" Ringo, asked, slowly waking up, "I'm so glad that when I wake up, your the first person I see... your mine... all mine" George climbed on top of Ringo and started to make out with his boyfriend. Ringo closed his eyes, it had been an long time since George had been like this, the last time George was like this was when he was pregnant with the quintuplets.

Milo entered the bedroom, the parents didn't see him until he called out for them, "Dada" George pulled away from Ringo, "Hello sweetie, come on, come to daddy" George opened his arms for his son, taking Milo into his arms, and bringing him onto the bed. Milo sat in the middle of George and Ringo, the two dads kissed his cheeks, the three lay in bed, cuddling and trying to encourage Milo to practice saying a few more words, the phone started to ring, George saw Dhani's name and answered it straight away, "Hello Dhani" "Hi Dad, I'll be over in an hour to take you to the hospital" "Thank you, son, I'll see you soon" George hanged up, getting out of bed and proceeding to get ready, "I'll see you later, sweetheart" George kissed Ringo, goodbye.

George was sent to the maternity ward, sitting on an bed as he waited for the doctor, he was expecting Dr. Wilson but it was another doctor instead, "Hello my name is Sandra and I will be doing your ultrasound today" George took her hand into his own, "Hello Sandra... I'm very excited" George, shook her hand, "Yes I'm sure you are... now please get comfortable and I'll start the machine" Sandra, spoke. George laid down on the bed, lifting his shirt up to reveal his tiny bump, but it was there and anyone could see it but his family and friends only saw it as weight gain from the quintuplets, "I'm so happy to finally meet you... yes I am" George rubbed his tummy gently, Sandra started to spread the gel all over George's belly, "Can you hear that?" Sandra, asked, "Their heartbeats" George, replied, "Yes, six little lives and see there" Sandra, pointed at the screen, George didn't say anything as he watched the screen, "You can see them?" Sandra asked, George nodded heavily, "Six little angels... my angels" George, spoke, "See their feet?" Sandra asked, "Yes and their little hands, I wonder if some of them will have Ringo's nose?" George, laughed, "You have three girls and three boys" Sandra, spoke. George placed his hands over his month and nose in pure shock and amazement, his tears running into his fingernails, "Are you okay?" Sandra asked, as she gave George some tissues, "Yes, I'm fine... I'm just..." George stopped to stare at the screen, this whole moment was bittersweet, looking at the babies he was never going to have, but he still couldn't help but be excited, like his cancer was going to go away and he could have his family.

Sandra came out of the room, with the ultrasound photo, when she walked back in, she noticed George having an coughing fit, an horrible cough he had because of his cancer, when he stopped coughing, he sat back on the bed, almost out of breath, he picked his bottle of water, taking big slips, his gulps being loud and heard throughout the room, "I'm so sorry, I get sick but it will pass" George stood up, and took the photos, "It's okay, I'll give you some time to look at the photos" Sandra left the room. George sat down and looked at the photo, "six beautiful babies" George smiled, his tears were that of feeling happy, he wasn't going to see them in this life but he knew he would see them, "In another universe" George kissed the photo, placing it in his bag, just then Dr. Wilson entered, "George, thank goodness your still here" Dr. Wilson noticed the ultrasound photo in George's hand, "George, have you consider getting an abortion?" George looked up at the doctor in pure disbelief, "Your kidding me" George, spoke, "George, you don't have much time left, what's the point of carrying these babies" "But what your asking is too much" George, replied, "Listen, their not that big, their not living" Dr. Wilson, replied, "OH.. MY.. GOD... not living? They are living, six little heartbeats, their alive just like you and me" George, replied, "Once your body shuts down, those babies will suffer" "You make it sound like their just these things of flesh and bone, they are so much more, they are little souls" George, spoke, "George, stop with this spiritual nonsense" Dr. Wilson, "You know something" George stood up and moved closer to Dr. Wilson, "screw you for even suggesting I will ever abort my angels" George walked over to the door, opening it and walking outside of the room, "George, I didn't mean anything by that, I just think it is, what is best" Dr. Wilson, followed George outside of the room, now both standing in the waiting room, "I'm carrying Ringo's babies and loving every second" George rubbed his bump proudly, laughs were heard throughout the room, "oh... boy" Dhani covered his face in embarrassment, "Okay son, let's go home now" Dhani got up and both proceeded to walk out the room.

"Dad, you have some serious issues"


	24. After We Depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo finds out half of the truth.

George tapped his cup with his fingertips, "I won't beat around the bush" George reached for some paperwork, Eric watched on as George continued to separate paperwork and then, finally taking an small photograph. Eric took the photograph, looking down at it, "An ultrasound?" Eric put the photo down on the table, looking up at George who was biting and licking his lips in an anxious manner, "Where did this happened?" Eric, asked, "It was an few weeks after the birth of the quintuplets" George, replied, picking up the photo of the sextuplets, "It was before I found out about the time I have left... I was so heartbroken but now, I'm not because I will see them soon" George, spoke, "I take it that Ringo doesn't know" Eric, asked, "No, he doesn't know, I haven't even told him about the two months either, I'm going to tonight, I just can't bring myself to tell him about the babies, that will destroyed him" George, spoke, "Pregnant again... those babies don't even have an chance" Eric, spoke, "Eric, could you tell Ringo" "Me?" Eric, asked, "Please, just give it a few months after I... die and then tell him" George, spoke, "Okay George, I promise" "Take this, I can't have Ringo find this" George gave the photo to Eric, "I'll see to it" Eric, spoke.

That night, Ringo and George sat down at the table for dinner, George didn't eat or drink much anymore, he had lost his sense of taste and smell, most dinners were just lettuce and glass of water, as Ringo started placing the dishes on the table, George sent an text to Dhani, letting him know dinner was ready. Dhani had decided to move back in, to help out with the babies, George needed the extra help, he was finding it hard to cope with his sickness and looking after the babies, "Looks delicious" Dhani, spoke as he sat at the table, Ringo had made them, sausages, chips and mushy peas, when Dhani had noticed what his dad was eating, he gave George an sympathetic look, "Sorry..." Dhani, spoke, looking at what George was eating compared to him, "It's okay Dhani, don't be sorry, eat up" George, replied. Dhani still felt sorry for his dad, growing up, he always remembered George's love of food, the sandwiches he would take out for day trips, even as kid when Dhani wouldn't finished all of his dinner, George would eat what Dhani couldn't finish and now to see his dad like this, hardly eating anything. "Dhani, how is school going?" Ringo, asked, "Well it's been okay, I'm still getting bullied" Dhani was stopped when George slammed his knife and fork down on the table, "What?" George, asked, "It's okay dad, I mean they have called you impulsive" Dhani, spoke, "Impulsive?" George, asked, Dhani nodded, "Impulsive... what do these people know about me that I don't already know about myself, how can anyone say Ringo is a bad drummer if they have never witness his genius in an studio, at an concert... and my boy, how could they judge you over the choices I have made" George, spoke, "I have defended you and I will continue to defend you but just know that the bullying isn't so bad anymore, I have friends who support me, it isn't so bad anymore" Dhani, spoke, "Life is worth living again" George, spoke, "Yeah it is" Dhani, replied, "Even when you don't have much life left... it still is" George, spoke, "Our babies have made life worth it" Ringo, spoke, George smiled at Ringo, "Yes they truly have, I just see them and I'm like... wow" George, spoke, "Just think, all these years you had this truly amazing gift and then we had our first, little Milo" Ringo gently caress George's cheek, Ringo observed the two lines that would appear on George's face whenever George smiled or laughed, those two lines always stayed the same even with age and now the horrible cancer that have taken so much away from George's physical appearance, those lines remained. "My dad truly has an amazing gift" Dhani, spoke, "He does, and all these years we didn't know at all" Ringo, spoke, in that moment George's world suddenly came to an stop, guilt was all that filled him and flashbacks of an event from many years ago, that he had been trying to forget, "I.... I...." George couldn't get his words together, "George, what's wrong?" Ringo, asked, "I feel sick" George, replied, getting out of his seat, "I'm sorry, I need to go to bed" George walked off, quickly disappearing up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Ringo stepped into the bedroom, George was laying wide awake and Ringo could only assume that George had been laying awake for two hours, "How are you feeling?" Ringo, asked, "I'm okay it was nothing really... it was my conscience... that little voice in my head" George, spoke, "Hey, if something is upsetting you, tell me, yeah" Ringo, spoke, "There is something I need to tell you, it's about my diagnosis" George, spoke, "They found an way to cure you, the cancer has gone away" Ringo, spoke, "No... don't be silly Richard, it's terminal... nothing and no one can save me" George watched Ringo slowly sit on their bed, "I know, sorry I was just..." Ringo looked ahead, he was wearing dark shades and George couldn't tell if Ringo was looking at him, "take these off luv... let me see those eyes" George removed Ringo's glasses, seeing bright blue eyes that look like their on the verge of crying, "I should off told you earlier, but I have two months left to live" George, watched for Ringo's reaction, he slowly waited for Ringo to take the news in, "Two months... and that's it... I'll lose you" Ringo, spoke, George nodded and a tear ran down his cheek, "Oh... no... please tell me this isn't so" Ringo buried his head into his hands, George rubbed the back of Ringo's back trying to calm him, "It is, we can't do anything now, it's out of our power" George, replied, "I can't imagine an life without you... no I won't, because an life without you, without an soulmate... what kind of life is that?" Ringo, spoke. George brought Ringo into his arms, comforting the man he loved with all his heart, he knew this was going to be hard on Ringo, he hated seeing Ringo cry, those eyes were too beautiful for tears, "You know an wise man, once said that everything will be okay in the end, if it's not okay, it's not the end" George, spoke, "John" Ringo, spoke, "It's true, it won't be easy but you have family and friends, people who will support you, you won't be alone" George, spoke, watching Ringo look up into his eyes, "We have two months" George, spoke touching his stomach, he hoped Ringo would get the message, "You and me, two months" Ringo, spoke, it was an try but he knew Ringo was not going to get it but still it was worth an try. 

There was silence between the two as George continued to hold Ringo, "Sleep now, Richard" George kissed his forehead and Ringo slowly felt asleep. George waited an hour until Ringo was in an deep sleep, so that he could go downstairs, George carefully got Ringo out of his arms and onto the bed. George sat on the couch downstairs, he had only told Ringo half the truth, he wanted so badly to tell Ringo about the sextuplets but he just couldn't, it would tear Ringo apart, George lifted his shirt up, running his hands all over the bump, he could feel little lumps, which he knew were the feet or hands of the babies. George could still hear those six little heart beats in his ears, he wondered if their hearts were keeping him alive just for a little longer, the thought that those little hearts would stop when his heart comes to an stop, is an devastating thought, this why Ringo can't know, not yet. But the secret of his pregnancy wasn't the only secret George was hiding from Ringo, the truth that George has always known but never told anyone.

"I won't ever be able to forgive myself"


	25. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George remembers an secret from the past.

The dinner table was set, George came running down the stairs holding an signed autograph that he got from Ringo from his last gigs. The photograph sat on George's lap as he settled into his dinner, "George what's that?" George's dad tried to see what George was hiding, "Nothing father... nothing" George moved closer into the table, "Your lying to me son, you know I don't like liars... now show me what you have in your lap" Harold reached for the photo, "no dad don't" "Enough" Harold spoke as he took the photo, George watched his father's expression go from calm to annoyed. "You seen that drummer again, when?" Harold, asked, "Last night" George, replied, "Were you alone with him?" Harold, asked, "Well he had an gig and then he asked me to come backstage with him" George, replied, "BACKSTAGE..." Harold yelled and hit the table, "We were only talking about music, that's it" George, replied, "I don't believe you" Harold, replied, "Please dad... please I'm not lying" George begged his father to understand, however it felt on deaf ears, Harold then ripped the photo apart, "NO... no don't do that" George, looked at the beloved photo, now destroyed, "how could you?" George shot an angry glare at his father, "Go to your room" Harold, demanded. George stood up and proceeded to go upstairs, looking back at his mother, hopeful she would stand up for him, "I'm sorry but he isn't good for you" Louise, spoke, George shook his head and rushed off to his bedroom in tears, he collapsed onto his bed crying into his pillow, he pulled out an photo album, which had a few photos of the secret dates he when on with Ringo, what can he do? he was in love with that man and he only wished his dad could accept him. An few hours had passed, George crept down the staircase, listening to his parents discussion, "Maybe I was a bit hard on George, it's just I care so much for him" Harold, spoke, "Ringo seems like an lovely young man, George has taken quite an interest in him" Louise, replied, "But Ringo is an man, and our son is simply an little boy, whether it's an friendship or God forbid... I hope it's not love, Ringo is the kind of man to leave George, astray and I don't want that" Harold, spoke, "Neither do I, but George is not entirely an little boy anymore, he is almost 18, he can't be our baby forever, he is going to want to live his own life" Louise, spoke, "That isn't the problem it's just... if he is an queer, well that would be embarrassing for us but what would be worse is if Ringo does that and our son ends up..." Harold, spoke, "relax, George knows what he needs to do, I'm sure he wouldn't allow that to happen" Louise, spoke, "Still, we know of his medical condition, what he was born with, he knows it and we know it, we can't risk it" Harold, spoke, deciding he had enough of listening to his parents, "my medical condition, that's all I fucking hear" George buried his face into his pillow, crying until he felt asleep.

"Richard..." George whispered, Ringo felt George's hot breath against his lips, "undress me, please" George begged, Ringo nodded, slipping George's shirt off and pulling down his pants, "Do the same for me, Georgie" Ringo bit the eggshell of George's ear. Soon, the two had nothing on except their underwear, they weren't ready yet to take their relationship to the next level, but this was nice as they lay in George's bed, cuddling each other, skin to skin with only their underwear on. Ringo reached for his bag taking out two cigars and an lighter, "Ringo, those are quite expensive, where did you get them?" George, asked, "I didn't buy them, I stole them" Ringo, whispered into George's ear, slowly moving away and giving George an wicked grin, "Ringo that is wrong" "Look I wouldn't off done it, but I did it for you" Ringo, spoke, "Oh well... that's different then" George, laughed, he still knew it was wrong to steal, but Ringo's bad boy nature make the whole thing seem hot. Ringo placed the cigar into George's mouth and an cigar in his month too, lighting up his and George's cigars up at the same time, "So, what do you think?" Ringo, asked, watching George take a few buffs, "I feel like we are mobsters" George, spoke causing Ringo to laugh, "Yeah, you know now that I think of it, if music doesn't work out for us, we could just start our own mob" Ringo, spoke, "With you, I'll go anyway" George gently kissed Ringo, "Open your mouth baby" Ringo, spoke, George did as he was told, opening his mouth and allowing Ringo to blow smoke into his mouth. The happy bliss between the lovers stopped when George heard his door open up, "OH... MY... GOD... DAD" "What... is going on here?" Harold, asked, "Mr. Harrison, it isn't what it looks like" Ringo was quick to jump to George's defense, "Look see... see" Ringo moved the blanket to show George's parents that they were wearing underwear and that nothing had happened, but they weren't buying it, "How dare you come and corrupt my son" Louise, spoke, "Please, I would never do anything George wouldn't be comfortable, we were just talking" Ringo, spoke, "What?... talking, half naked in an bed... you think I'm stupid Starkey? I wasn't born yesterday" Harold, replied, "It is the truth" Ringo, spoke, "It is, daddy" George, spoke and Harold turn his attention to his son, "Ringo came here, we're talked and I asked him to undress me but that's all that happened, nothing else" George, spoke, "We're in a relationship" Ringo, spoke, "In a..." Harold grabbed Ringo by the back of his neck, preparing to punch him, "Harold, no..." Louise, spoke, "Tell me something, have you kissed my son?" Harold, asked, Ringo just stare into his eyes, "ANSWER ME" Ringo nodded and with that Harold hit him, "DAD... NO..." George jumped out of bed, rushing over to his boyfriend, "Richard, sweetheart" George waited for Ringo's eyes to open, when Ringo's eyes opened Harold wasted no time in grabbing Ringo again, "I want you out of this house, if I ever find you here again, I will tell your parents" Harold, spoke, "No, dad, please... I love him" George admitted and the room when silent, "Him... you love this?" Harold, asked, "Yes I do" George, replied, "disgusting" was all Harold said as he walked Ringo out of the house, as they reached the door, Harold pushed Ringo out of the door, Ringo was left embarrassed and cold as he was only wearing his underwear, "you will never see my son again" Harold threw Ringo's stuff at him, slamming the door. "I was expecting better from you" Harold, spoke, "What's your problem?" George, asked, "Do you know what happens to men who love other men?" Harold, asked, George shook his head, "They go to hell" Harold, replied, "Stop it, Harold, your upsetting him" Louise, step in, "Upsetting him? I'm trying to put some sense into into him" Harold, replied, "That doesn't happen dad" "You know what is most disappointing your little regard for your health" Harold, spoke, "My medical condition, again, why must it always been about that?" George, asked, "He doesn't know does he?" Harold didn't need to wait on what George would say, his expression said everything, "If it were to happen, he would leave you all alone" Harold, spoke, "How can you be sure of that? What if we move in together, and we have an baby, he won't leave me" George, spoke, "No, I won't allow it" Harold, spoke, "You won't ever accept Ringo will you?" George, asked, "No I won't because it isn't normal, any baby you will have will just be an abomination to me, I'm sorry son, I do this... protect you because I love you" Harold, spoke, "This is how you love your son?... you break his heart" George walked up to his bedroom, closing the door, that night he didn't come down for dinner.

A few years had passed and a lot had changed since then, George didn't live with his parents anymore, now an musician and in one of the biggest bands in the world. But things weren't so perfect anymore, the band was falling apart and George missed Richard, the simple things like they used to share, their apartment, all the fun and unforgettable times they share, but now that was gone but at least they were still friends and had an close bond. George almost felt apart when Ringo took that short break from the band, George knew he was still in love with Ringo but he had to control himself, it was good being friends no relationship drama, it's that George wanted to cuddle and kiss Ringo anymore, who was he kidding, he did what all that back again. "Harrison, quit day dreaming, and get over here" John, yelled from across the studio, "Yes, John this is about my song right?" George, asked, "Yeah, look I have listened to the demo and all and well I don't like it..." John, spoke, "What do you not like then? I can't change a few things, the lyrics, the sitar" George, spoke, "George, I don't like any of it, don't you understand" "I just thought it would be good, maybe not album worthy but as an single" George, spoke, "Paul and I have decided, sorry mate, we just don't want it" John, spoke, George slammed his fist against the table, "You two are always like this" George walked off in an huff, Ringo who was in the tearoom could hear the disagreement, he poke his head out of the door and watched as John had left the studio with Yoko. "Dammit" George threw papers of the table that John and Paul write on, before breaking down, letting his tears soak the table, "George..." Ringo entered the room, "Ringo, I thought you had gone home" George wiped away his tears, "No, I decided to stay, I heard your disagreement with John, are you okay?" Ringo, asked, "I'm fine, it's nothing I haven't been though before" George, spoke, "But it still hurts" Ringo sat on the table and George joined him, "It's just, I tried so hard to get my ideas out there and no one seems to understand" George, spoke, "I understand" Ringo, spoke, "You do?" George asked, "Well I don't really understand Hinduism but I have learnt a lot from you" Ringo, spoke, George smiled at him, "Your an good man, Richard Starkey" George placed his hand on top of Ringo's hand, Ringo looked down at their hands, admiring George's very long and thin fingers and soft touch, "I'm sorry" George removed his hand, "No, it's okay" Ringo brought George's hand back into his own, what was to happen next, was something building up between the two of them that they allowed themselves to completely let go.

Both naked on the table, Ringo pressed kisses from George's thighs to the tips of his toes, noticing that George's toenails looked freshly pedicure, George turn Ringo's fingers into his mouth, gently sucking them but keeping his eyes heavily focused on Ringo, the drummer admired the gorgeous man underneath him. Ringo pulled his fingers out of George's mouth, circling them around George's hole before pushing an finger in, George took in quick intakes of air as Ringo's fingers made their way in, now three fingers inside, gently scissoring him open. Ringo pulled his fingers out, wrapping George's legs around his waist, Ringo observed the worried look on George's face, "George, are you okay?" "Yeah it's just your length" George, replied, "I'll take it slow" Ringo, spoke, it had been an long time since he and George had been like this, he entered George slowly, leaning down and kissing his lover to take the mind of the burn, Ringo broke the kiss when he was fully in, they took an moment to be still, George looked down, realizing that Ringo was all the way in, George could feel it, the whole thing inside of him, it was painful yet pleasurable. "Move baby move" George, spoke, Ringo slowly started to move, withdrawing completely before going back in again, taking his cock out and letting it tease George's hole before giving in to George's demands and going back in. Ringo started to go faster, listening to George's moans, the moans that were the same moans at the end of "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" slow, sweet and seductive, "Your chain" George, touched and played with the chain hanging down Ringo's neck, "It makes you look sexy" George, whispered under heavy moans, Ringo winked and started an fast, rough and wild rhythm, pounding in and out of George at an rapid speed "OH... GOD YES..." George wrapped his arms around Ringo, his hands running all over Ringo's back and feet placed on the drummer's bum, they were going so fast that the light that sat on the table had fallen to the floor and any papers that were still on the table, drop to the ground. Feeling they were close, Ringo reached for George's cock and started jerking at it, their moans echoed throughout the studio, before finally they both came, Ringo felt between George's open legs, George embraced his man, kissing Ringo on the forehead, both overcome with affection, "Georgie" Ringo prep George's face with light kisses. The table was uncomfortable but both couldn't care, as they lay in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothings to each other, "You have no idea, how long I needed this" George laid on top of Ringo's chest, "I still love you" Ringo, spoke, "You do? I still love you too" George, spoke an tear coming out of his eye, "I know, but we can't let this happen again" Ringo, replied, George got of Ringo's chest, "You understand?" Ringo, asked, "Yes... yes I get it, loud and clear" George, replied, Ringo placed an gentle kiss on George's forehead, before both got up and put their clothes back on.

A week after the special night in the studio and George woke up feeling absolutely horrible, "Pattie" George tapped his wife to wake her up, "Yes darling, what's wrong?" Pattie, asked, slowly waking up, "I don't feel so good" George, replied, Pattie observed how pale George looked, feeling his forehead, "A bit hot, sweetheart, I'll going to get you an cold cloth" Pattie, spoke, "No I don't want..." George stopped and burp, "George you look terrible and sound terrible" "You ain't wrong about that... I think I'm gonna throw up" George ran off to the bathroom, Pattie just cringed. Walking into the bathroom, noticing George washing out his mouth, "Come on, dear back to bed, in an few hours I'll call the studio and tell them you can't make it" Pattie, spoke, "No... no you can't do that because we are on an tight schedule, right now" George, spoke as Pattie guided him back to their bedroom, "Relax George, your going to get sick again, now try and get some sleep, I got you an bucket, some water and tissues" Pattie kissed her husband on the forehead. An few hours had passed and George was far from sick, he woke up full of energy, eating five pieces of jam on toast and an hot cup of coffee, whatever George was sick from earlier, he was sure it was just something he might off ate, it was gone now and he felt fantastic. That was until, he got to the studio and started to throw up again, he wasn't sure how long he had been in the bathroom, it felt like an hour and little did he know it was an hour, "Is Harrison on strike or something, his been in the bathroom for an hour" John, spoke, "I don't know he..." Ringo, replied, "Just go in there and tell him to hurry up" John, spoke, his frustration was clear to hear, "George, you alright?" when Ringo walked into the room, he noticed his mate sitting on the floor, hanging over the toilet bowl, "Richard, I feel terrible" George rubbed his stomach, "John told me to come in, you been in here for an hour and we are well behind by an hour, John won't stop complaining" Ringo, spoke, "I know, John has every right to be mad, I'm coming" George slowly stood up with Ringo's help, "George, your sick, I'll take you home, this whole thing with the band right now isn't that important" "I'll be fine, once I get into it, I'll forget I'm sick" George opened the door and Ringo followed behind.

"I'm heading out, let everyone know I will be back in ten minutes" George, spoke, "Sure" Ringo, nodded, when George came back, he sneaked into the studio's bathroom, taking an home pregnancy test out, luckily no one was in the bathroom, it was just him. George took an quick sip out of water, before peeing on the stick, it was an five minute wait and that made George anxious because anyone could walk in, when the door slowly opened, George put the test into his bag, "Please don't be John... don't be John" George thought, John closed the bathroom door behind him, "What are you doing in here, George? pulling yourself off" John, laughed, "Shut up John" "Is that what you were doing earlier?" John, asked, "For your information, I was throwing my guts up earlier, not that you would care" George, replied, "If you were a woman, we would off thought you were having morning sickness" John, laughed, George hadn't told anyone about his ability but what John just said felt like one of the most awkward things, "So little Ringo has finally knocked you up" John, spoke, "Are you high?" George, asked, "No... well yes" John, spoke, as he washed his hands and left the bathroom. Finally George thought as he took the test out, he noticed the two lines that appeared, "Two lines... Oh God... I'm pregnant" George dropped the test to the ground, looking at himself in the mirror, there was only one thing to left to do.

"Thank you for coming, my wife isn't back until an hour" George spoke, offering the doctor an cup of coffee and sitting down, "Now George I have been aware of your medical condition for awhile, eggs that have been inactive for quite some time..." the doctor was cut off by an panicked George, "So am I carrying Richard's baby? was that test accurate?" George, asked, "Yes, George your pregnant, one week along" the doctor, "Oh God... it's so wonderful, I thought I was infertile and then he fertilized me" George, spoke, noticing the strange look on the doctor's face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so detail... I'm just so happy" George, spoke, "I can understand that and it isn't job to judge but your married and his married, have you thought about what this might all mean?" the doctor, asked, "Doctor, you have only just told me, I still need to come to terms" George, replied, "If you need anything call me, I'll call you next week" the doctor, spoke, "thank you doctor" George, spoke. That afternoon, Pattie arrived home to see an newborn bodysuit, "What's this George?" "Oh, it's an gift for an friend" George, spoke taking the clothing out of Pattie's hands, "Right" Pattie, spoke as she watched George disappear into their bedroom, "Listen honey, I'm going out with an friend tonight, you'll be okay right?" Pattie, asked, "Of cause I will be okay" George, asked, "You were sick earlier" Pattie, spoke, "I feel better now, really" George wrapped his arms around his wife, "I'm going to make myself some dinner, work on an few songs and go to bed" George, spoke, "As long as your okay" Pattie, spoke, kissing her husband before leaving. George sat on the lounge, feeling his hands all around his stomach, "Hello angel, it's your daddy and what an little surprise you are, I'm going to tell your other daddy about you, yes and we're going to be an family" George, spoke, feeling tired George got into bed, feeling his stomach again, smiling at the thought he was carrying Ringo's baby, he felt asleep with an smile on his face that night.

"Ringo I need to tell you something" George took Ringo to the side in the middle of an chaotic studio, "Ringo, this is going to sound crazy but I'm preg..." George was stopped, when John took Ringo away, George rolled his eyes in frustration, "George, are you ready, we have outtakes to do" Paul, spoke, "No, I haven't even tuned my guitar" George, replied, "Oh... the demos... the demos... tell me you at least finished the demo" Paul, spoke, George was meant to the demo but instead he spent the whole night, fantasizing about his and Ringo's baby, "I'm sorry Paul, I didn't do that" George, replied, "You have got to be kidding me, what has been going on with you, lately" "If I were to tell you, you wouldn't believe me" George, spoke, "It's just not good enough" Paul, spoke, walking off. George when into the bathroom, time to clear his head, he heard an knock at the door, opening it to reveal John, "Harrison what are you doing in there, meditating" "Shut up, John" "Well hurry up, stop daydreaming and get to work" John, spoke. That night, George laid awake in bed, his hands on his bump, he didn't know about this anymore, this pregnancy wasn't ideal, what would happened if Ringo found out? Ringo already had an family, he wouldn't want an family with George and Pattie, George could see it already, Pattie and her pregnant husband, she would be embarrassed. The band, what would this do to the band, tension was already heavy amongst everyone, and his parents, George's dad would be angry with him, George had been so lost in having this baby, he forgot about what this child would be brought up into. George walked into the lounge room, picking the phone up and dialing the doctor's phone, "George" "Hi doctor, sorry this is so early" "It's okay, George, what's wrong?" the doctor could hear George's heavy breathing, he sounded upset, "doctor, I'm considering an abortion" "An abortion, are you sure?" the doctor, "Yes, are you available today?" George, asked, "Yes I can fit you in at 10:00am" the doctor, spoke, "Yes that will be fine" George, spoke as he put down the phone down.

George was in an small surgical room, he had been at the clinic for four hours, now he was waiting for the surgery to get underway, he hated so much but it needed to be done. The most painful thing was that he had an ultrasound and saw his baby, he stared at that screen, feeling so much love and was asked many times, if he wanted to go home and continued on with the pregnancy until the birth, he was tempted just to get up and leave but he can't... "I'm sorry little one... so sorry" he cried, "George, one last time, are you sure?" "Yes it has to be done, I don't want to break up his family" George, replied, "Okay" the doctor then proceeded to put George into an heavy sleep. An hour had passed and George slowly woke up, an nurse came in, with an document, "thank you" George, spoke, the nurse smiled and left the room, George opened the document, it was an record of his abortion, an tear fell onto the paper, it was still heartbreaking, the pain so raw, he was only pregnant for a few weeks but the bond he develop, he would never forget.

George opened his eyes, bringing himself back to present time, he had an small box in his hands, this was where he put all the things from his first pregnancy, the baby bodysuit, the ultrasound photo and the record of abortion, and lastly the name the baby would off had. An name George thought off after the abortion, an name that made him think of Ringo and all the stars in the sky, "Little Starlight" George, cried looking at the ultrasound, "George are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine" George hid the box with an towel, "You been down here for awhile, the babies and I are worried about you" Ringo, spoke, "I'm sorry, I was just..." George observed Ringo's eyes staring down at his belly, "Your stomach, George..." "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" George, spoke covering his bump with his hands, "Since when was it was that big?" Ringo, asked, "This is the weight from the quintuplets" George, replied, "Right, I thought for a moment you were" Ringo, spoke, George shook his head, "No, Richard I'm not" "Because we were cautious that day out in the garden" Ringo, spoke, "Yes, we were careful" George knew that they were far from cautious, something very special resulted from their last time. George reached his name out to Ringo, taking George's hand and sitting beside his boyfriend, George placed the box on Ringo's lap, "Starlight" Ringo, spoke looking at the name on the box, "This box, it's the truth of our family" George observed as Ringo opened the box, "An ultrasound and an abortion document, dating back to 1968" Ringo, spoke, picking up the baby clothing.

"I don't have much time left and I need to tell you, about our first baby, before it's too late"


	26. Love Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George thinks of what could off been.

Pattie was ready to just pack her bags and leave, "I'm leaving you George and I'm not looking back" picking up her bags and getting ready to leave, nine months she had to look after George, had to protect him and his baby, George's secret, Ringo, Maureen, John and Paul all knew George was pregnant and that's how it needed to stay, "Pattie, let me..." George stood up but an shape pain cause him to fall onto the bed, "George, are you okay?" Pattie dropped her bags and approached him, "I don't know, it couldn't be labour, I'm sure it's just gas" George, replied. Pattie had a look of disgust on her face, pregnancy made George very unattractive to her, the weight gain, how one night they try to have sex but the bump just turned Pattie completely off and the very thought that Ringo had impregnated her husband was a horrifying thought, surely funny to others but not to Pattie but still she loves George, despite the betrayal.

"Would you like me to massage the bump?" Pattie, asked, George nodded heavily, he was in pain but sure it wasn't labour, Pattie sat next to George, placing her gentle hands on the bump and gently massaging George's bump, "How's this?" Pattie, asked, "Lovely, really nice... please keep going" George, replied, Pattie's touch was calming George down, he wrapped his arm around Pattie, bringing her closer to him, "I'm so sorry Pattie, I can't say that enough, I'm sorry" Pattie could feel her heart breaking, she wanted to forgive George, she really did but how was she to overlook this?" Pattie stop her massage and cuddled into her husband, it was early morning when was she to go at this time, she placed her hand on George's bump, this little baby she was soon going to meet, she didn't hate it, she just hated the circumstances of it all. Pattie continued to feel George's bump, until she felt something strange, "OH..." George yelled out, "What... what's wrong?" Pattie, asked, "The baby... just moved... OH... GOD..." George, replied, "George... calm down, please" "I think it's time" George, spoke, "What?" Pattie, asked, "I'm in labour" George, spoke, "What... no you couldn't be, your not due for another week" Pattie, replied, "NO... Patiie... really... I'm about to give birth" "Sweetheart, you can't give birth here, just wait, okay" Pattie, spoke, rushing over to the phone and trying to stay as calm as possible, "Hello, it's my husband, his in labour" Pattie, spoke to the emergency operator, "Hello, wait... hello" the phone then hung up, "Pattie don't call them, call my doctor" George held an business card up to his wife, Pattie dialed the number and George's doctor answered, "Hello, Doctor, George his in labour" "Are you sure?" the doctor, asked, "Well he has been having shape pains" Pattie, replied, "Check to see, if his water has broken" Pattie looked over at her husband, who she can tell was in immense pain, too much pain to check to see, if his water has broken. Pattie lifted the blanket of George, noticing the water and wet patch on George's underwear, "George, your water has broken" Pattie, spoke, taking off his underwear, picking up the phone again, "His water has broken" Pattie, spoke, "Okay, I shall be over there in an hour" the doctor, spoke, "An hour?... George doesn't have that long, he could give birth at any second now" Pattie, spoke, "Listen very carefully, get an bowl of warm water, some towels and some ice cold water for George to drink" the doctor instructed, "His going to give birth like this, are you sure this is safe?" Pattie, asked, "It may not be an natural for an man to get pregnant, but your husband has an special gift and his body has been going though changes, preparing him for this moment, he will be fine, just comfort him and encourage him to push" the doctor, spoke, "Okay thank you, doctor" Pattie, spoke before putting the phone down, "everything is going to be okay, darling" Pattie, spoke getting towels out of the bathroom, "Call Ringo" George, spoke, "I will soon, but right now, you and the baby are the most important" Pattie, spoke, placing a bowl of water on the table next to their bed, "Now, the doctor said he won't be here for another hour, so it looks like I'll be the one to help you" Pattie, spoke as she took the pillow from behind George's head, making him lay flat on the bed, "Okay, spread your legs" Pattie, spoke, George nodded, spreading his legs apart and it was then Pattie noticed George's hole expanding, "Oh... God... I can feel my baby coming... please help me" George. cried, "It's okay sweetheart, I'm right here" Pattie, gently kissed George's knuckles.

George without any hesitation, knew what he needed to do, he started to push, his face already going an bright red and tears running down his face, this pain was brutal, unlike anything he had ever felt before, "That was good, keep going, push again" Pattie, spoke, "AHH.... OH... GOD...." George yelled due to the pain of the labour, "Still nothing" Pattie, spoke, George pushed again this time giving it all he has, "OUCH..." George cried and threw his head back on the bed, after he had pushed, Pattie still couldn't see anything, "Come on, you can do this" Pattie encouraged her husband, but George kept on trying to lay on his side, holding onto his stomach, rubbing his hand over the pain, "George, don't do that come on" Pattie brought her husband onto his head, "OH... I... CAN FEEL IT'S HEAD..." Pattie felt hopeless at this point, a part of her wanted nothing more to leave George alone in his miserable pain, it is what he deserved for betraying her but if something were to happen to George and the baby, she would never be able to forgive herself, "Push... push for me" Pattie encouraged, George pushed and this time, he even felt the head of the baby make it's way out of his body, "The head... yes I can see the head" Pattie, spoke, for a moment she just stare at the head of the baby that was sticking out of her husband, she didn't know if she found the sight disgusting or beautiful, putting those thoughts aside, Pattie held an towel in her hands, nodding at George to push again, George gave one last push and the body of the baby came out, George breathed a heavy sign of relief, "It's an girl... a beautiful girl" Pattie, spoke, watching the expression of her husband turn to pure joy, Pattie placed an pillow behind his back and handed the newborn over to George, "Here you go... here she is" Pattie, spoke, "Awe my little darling" George, spoke and right away the baby cooed at George and opened it's big beautiful blue eyes and George saw Ringo reflecting in her eyes, "Oh... what an beautiful angel, thank you" George smiled at Pattie, "Don't mention it, I'll call Ringo now" Pattie left the room, dialing Ringo's number, the phone rang which woke Ringo and Maureen up, "Hello Pattie, quite early, what's wrong?" "It's George, his had the baby" Pattie, replied, "Now, this is fantastic, I'll be right over there" Ringo put the phone down, "Who was that?" Maureen, asked, "Pattie, she said George has had the baby" Ringo, replied, "Oh has he now" Maureen folded her arms, in annoyance, "Maureen, I have a lot to prove to you that I will never betrayed you again, remember it's you, I want to be with" "Just go... go and see your baby" Maureen, spoke and not another word was spoken, Maureen's fears that George was going to steal her husband with this baby came back to her at the worse time, she knew she wouldn't get much sleep.

"Is George and the baby, okay?" Ringo, asked, "Yes, their both fine... their in here" Pattie, spoke opening an door to the bedroom, Ringo gazed at George and their baby, "Richard, she's here" George, cried, "Girl?..." Ringo, asked, "Yes an baby girl" George, replied, "And she's beautiful" Ringo, sat next to George and wrapped his arms around George and their baby, "Hello sweetheart, you sure gave us an surprise... did you wake daddy up?" Ringo, asked, the only reply he could get from the newborn was a few coos, George giggled lightly and rested his head on Ringo's shoulder, "Look at her little hands, now those are the hands of an future drummer" Ringo, spoke, "Mm... but her fingers, now those are the fingers of an future guitarist" George, spoke, "She's us Georgie... part you and part me" they marveled at their angel, her big, blue eyes, button nose and chubby cheeks, Ringo leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, before kissing George on his forehead, "You did this, you just gave birth and I'm proud of you" Ringo, spoke, "To your baby... our daughter" George, smiled and the two parents shared an sweet and simple kiss, unaware that Pattie was watching them, "I'm thinking we should name her after you" George, spoke, "What do you have in mind?" Ringo, asked, "Starlight... that little light, but the brightest light in the night's sky" George, spoke, "Starlight... it's beautiful... how about it, sweetheart" Ringo caress Starlight's cheeks. Ringo stayed the night and when the little family awoke the next day, the room was filled with family and friends, congratulating them and giving them gifts, George sat in between, Pattie and Ringo, both his wife and mate were holding onto him like it was almost an tug of war, Pattie noticed that Ringo was holding her man in an very protective manner, which made sense given George had just had their baby but still it felt symbolic that Pattie was losing her grip of her husband. Pattie started to feel uncomfortable as no one was talking to her or asking if she was okay, everything was about that baby and she wasn't jealous either did she hate the baby, but she felt left out, she let go off George and got of the bed, walking behind their family and friends not that they noticed her, but George noticed her, sharing an look with Pattie, an expression that Pattie had seen George doing for the past nine months.

"Please, forgive me"


	27. The Garden Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comes to an understanding with Pattie and the family receives an gift.

Pattie placed her cup of tea, down, tears rolled down her cheeks, George wiped them away with an tissue, "You see, why I had to abort Starlight, it just wasn't the right time and most importantly, I couldn't embarrassed you" George, spoke, "I mean, supposedly you had the baby, we could off just passed her off as our adopted daughter" Pattie, spoke, "That still wouldn't off been fair on you, Pattie" George was a bit shocked, after telling the truth about Starlight and explaining what could off been, Pattie didn't seem angry, actually more heartbroken, "Ain't you mad at me?... I betrayed you in the worse way" George, asked, Pattie leaned forward in her chair, reaching her arms out to hug George, "There's nothing to be angry about... okay... I forgive you" Pattie, spoke as she embraced the man who she used to call husband, George hugged her back, rather tightly crying into her shoulder, "I murdered my first baby" George, cried though heavy breaths, "No, you didn't kill your first baby... Starlight she was more then a tiny piece of flesh, she's an spirit and you of all people should know this" Pattie, spoke, "I always thought of her, though the years" George brought something out of his pocket, revealing an locket, George opened it and inside was an Starlight's ultrasound photo, "George, is that little starlight" Pattie held the locket, "You know, I would off liked to off been an aunt" Pattie, spoke, "You are an aunt to my children" George, spoke. Milo entered the room, walking towards them, George picked Milo up, "Can you say Pattie?" George, asked, "Pat... Pat..." "Say again... Pattie" "Pattie" Milo, spoke softly and smiled in an shy manner at Pattie, "Awe... hello Milo... hello sweetie" Pattie, spoke, "Auntie Pattie" Milo, spoke, "You see, it's decided your their aunt" George, spoke, Pattie laughed and smiled, "Well I don't think I have much of an choice" Pattie, spoke, caressing Milo's cheek, "I have no need to be mad at you, George... I really don't... I'm very happy for you" Pattie stood up, collecting her handbag, waving goodbye and leaving.

George and Dhani had been working on something very special for Ringo, for the past few months they had created an garden which sat at the end of Friar Park, an special garden just for their family. There were various flowers and roses, there was an statue of George and Ringo right in the middle of the garden, there were also three artworks, one with Dhani, Milo and the quintuplets, the second artwork was of Starlight, and the last artwork was one of the sextuplets. George and Dhani sat on the grass, they had been working on the garden for most of the day, "Dad, can I tell you something?" "sure son" "you know I wasn't just mad at you for how I had to drop classes at college" Dhani, spoke, "What do you mean?" George, asked, "I was upset because after you had Milo, you promise all of us that you would never have another baby, and then you forego the contraceptives the doctors and endangered your life with another pregnancy, I was more mad at you for risking your life then me getting bullied at school" Dhani, spoke, he waited for his father's response but George said nothing, "I love you dad and I really feared you were going to die because of that pregnancy, I can't lose you father" Dhani, spoke, "You won't ever lose me, I will always be right here in your heart" George, spoke, he reached over and picked up an photo frame, turning it around, Dhani saw various photos of himself and George throughout the years, "There's you as an baby, oh yes you were five years old here, us on holidays, ten years old and at school... oh and this one was from your 21st birthday" George pointed at each photo, happily remembering the stories behind each photo, "Thank you dad, this is so..." Dhani hugged his father, "You will always be my sweet babyboy" George, spoke, "And you will always be my hero" Dhani, replied, breaking the embrace. 

Olivia came down with freshly made lemonade, offering them to George and Dhani who had started to finish their work on the garden, Olivia tap an very focused and determined George to get his attention, George turned around to see Olivia holding an box. "What's in the box?" George, asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well you know my cat, Marshmallows, she has recently had kittens... five kittens and I thought of you" Olivia opened the box and George saw five adorable ginger kittens, "Their adorable" George, spoke, "I would keep them but I don't have much room and I was wondering if you would like to take them... if you want" Olivia, replied, "Are you kidding, of cause I'll take them" George took the box out of Olivia's hands, sitting down on the grass, the kittens came out of the box and started to climb on top of George, two kittens were padding their paws on George's lap, another kitten was licking George's fingers, there was an kitten sitting comfortably on George's shoulder, while an kitten was nudging it's head against George's face. After thanking Olivia for the kittens, George decided to go get Milo and the quintuplets, bringing them out to the garden, the babies laid on the grass, while the kittens started to smell, the hair of their two legged friends, the kittens even padding the clothes, nudging their faces, Milo grabbed hold of one kitten, playing with it's ears and hugging it, the sight was adorable indeed.

That evening, Ringo came home from work, George put an blindfold on him, leading Ringo out to the garden, "Stop..." George removed the blind fold and Ringo almost gasp when he saw what George had secretly been working on, "Welcome to octopus Garden" George sang happily, "George its... I'm speechless... this is... all this for me" "I wanted to create something special, something on this earth that is symbolic of our love" George took Ringo's hands into his own, "God... I love you" Ringo, spoke, "I love you too" George, replied, "Don't make me cry, you bugger" Ringo, joked, "Right, we will save that for later" George, replied, kissing Ringo sweetly. George took his boyfriend's hand into his own, and guided Ringo along the garden, George held an remote in his hand, "Are you ready?" George, asked, Ringo nodded and with that, George press an button and the garden lit up, the artworks were the first thing that caught Ringo's attention, "Dhani, Milo and the quintuplets, that's beautiful" Ringo, spoke, "It was based of this photograph you took of them" George held an photo in his hands, which Ringo took and smiled at it, Ringo then noticed the artwork of Starlight, he sign and George placed his hands on Ringo's shoulders, rubbing them gently to comfort him, "Our little angel" Ringo, spoke, "I made sure her artwork shined the brightest because she really is like the stars in the sky" George, spoke, "Last night, there was only one star in the sky and I believe it was her" Ringo, replied, kissing George on the cheek. "But what is this artwork off?" Ringo, asked, looking at the artwork of the sextuplets, "Well that's an artwork of all our babies" George, spoke, "But Milo is an toddler" Ringo, replied, "Oh I know but I just thought why not do another artwork where he is an baby again" George, spoke, "Oh... well that makes sense" Ringo, replied, George nodded, biting his lip, if only Ringo knew, "Six beautiful angels" Ringo, spoke, "Angels, yes that's exactly what they are... and always will be" George, spoke, Ringo turned over to look at him, "So, speaking of angels, their waiting for us" George, held Ringo's hand and they when over to an blanket, Milo and the Quintuplets were resting on the blankets, all were happy to see their daddies, Ringo noticed the kittens who were sitting around the babies, "Kittens?" Ringo, spoke, "Yes, seems our angels have made some new friends" George, replied, the happy parents sat down, spending the rest of the night together as an family.

The next day and they returned to their special part of the garden, today an photographer was going to be taking photos of the family, when the family got comfortable, the photographer took various photos, it was an beautiful day for it, the weather was perfect and the garden looked so pleasing. George when though the photos with Ringo, working out which one they liked best, "This one" George smiled, the photo was off Ringo holding Milo in his arms, with two of the kittens on his shoulders, with George sitting on an chair below him, with the quintuplets in George's arms and the three kittens, two of them nudging their heads against George's legs, while the other kitten was peacefully asleep in front of the family, the happy parents looking directly into the camera, happily smiling, there was an second photo where both George and Ringo are looking down at the quintuplets in an affectionate manner. Ringo decided to put the two photos up on the wall, George looked at the photos and he realized just how big his bump looked in that photo, the way Ringo was looking down at it too, though he just thinks it's post baby fat, well that's what George tells him, suddenly George felt an kick from one of the babies, and he grabbed his stomach, while one hand touched the wall, "Ouch..." George sat down on the couch, he then felt several kicks at once, it hurt but it made George so happy, "Hello angels" George rubbed his bump gently, he was close to being three months pregnant now and he already felt larger then he did with the quintuplets, George was counting down the days, he didn't have gone now and either did his angels, George had never been so sure, he was ready to accept his fate and leave his physical body, but it didn't seem right for the babies that were growing each day inside him to die, if only George could off been given the chance to bring them into the world. George kept dreaming about that, seeing the sextuplets as tiny newborns, Ringo and him, just holding them, together and alone, maybe in their garden or the home studio, a place that George always spent most of his time with Ringo, it would perfect, their home would be like an nursery, toys everywhere, the house always messy, newborn cries, toddlers learning to walk, late nights and early mornings, just like that fantasy George has always had.

George walked into his and Ringo's bedroom, "I see you and Dhani finally got the angels to go to sleep" George climbed in between Ringo's legs, "Oh yeah, it's nothing, we totally got this" Ringo, joked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. George breathed heavily when he felt Ringo's hands touched and caress his bump, if only he knew about the little garden that was growing in George's belly, "You like when I hold you like this?" Ringo, asked, "Yes... I really do, especially now" George, replied. Ringo remembered when he first started gardening with George and he would wrapped his arms around George like this, they both had wives then and he knew it was wrong, George wasn't young and crushing on him anymore, but still George didn't protest, George had never protested against any of his touches, "Ringo, you know next week, their taking me away" "I know sweetheart... I know, that's why I just want to be in this moment with you" Ringo kissed the back of George's head, these moments alone with George, he didn't have many left, before George would leave for the place that he was going to died in.

"Please don't go"


	28. Art Of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George sees his family for the last time.

Ringo wrapped his arms around George, his boyfriend's body felt like that of a paper clip, so delicate that he could feel George's bones. Ringo was losing him... he was losing the love of his life and there was nothing left for Ringo to do, other then just hold George in his arms. The quintuplets laid at the end of the bed, wanting to be fed, "Which two would you like to feed, George?" "Adam and Dominic" George, spoke, Ringo picked up the two babies, while George unbutton his shirt, the babies were placed on an pillow, position underneath George's breasts, their tiny lips wrapping around the nipples, this was going to be the last time George would ever feed his babies and he knew it. "My beautiful babies... I can't get over how cute they are" George, marveled, Ringo didn't know how George could be so peaceful, George could go at any moment yet he didn't talked about it, he still had the all usual things he would talk about, his garden, car racing and music... but he talked the most about their family, admiring their babies. George finished feeding Adam and Dominic, proceeding to feed Otis and Chandler, all the babies had been restless and Ringo, felt in his heart that they could sense that their daddy was going. Ringo picked Georgia up, sitting next to George, they had talked for hours before but now just needed the silence, to be in the moment with their babies, to not think of the past and to not worry about the future, just the now was important, it was all they had. Otis decided that he had enough and removed his lips, looking up at his daddies with his big blue eyes, Chandler followed his brother's lead, both now looking up at their daddies, "Those big blue eyes they have, I'm melting" George, spoke, Ringo kissed George's collarbone, "They melt every time they see you... their beautiful daddy" Ringo kissed George's cheek, "Your going to be okay, Richard" George didn't get an response from his boyfriend and that was worrying.

When the babies had been fed, Ringo decided to take them outside to their family and friends, George observed Georgia whose head was resting on Ringo's shoulder, her dark brown eyes didn't leave him, then her little face screwed up and she started to cry. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ringo, asked, Georgia had already been fed but George's instincts were telling him that his little girl knew that this would be the last time she would ever see him and she wanted to be held one last time and George needed this to hold his little girl too. "Let me hold my little girl again, she needs this... I need this" George, spoke, Ringo walked over to George, tears filled Georgia's eyes, her face an bright red, kicking her legs and swinging her arms, she wasn't having an temper tantrum, she was sad. George took Georgia into his arms, "It's okay angel, it's okay" George tried to calm her down but her little face screwed up again and she cried the loudest George had ever heard, "Daddy's here, daddy's got you" George gently traced his fingers along her face, George moved one of his breasts closer to her, Georgia wrapped her lips around the nipple, calming down as she began to suck, "Awe, sweetheart" George knew his baby girl, she wasn't hungry, she just wanted to be near him. Georgia removed her lips, looking up into her daddy's eyes, their dark brown eyes looking into each other, Georgia gave her daddy an sweet smile, her little finger wrapping around George's much larger finger, "I always been here for you, Georgia... whenever you need me... whenever you need to be close to me, I'll be the sunlight creeping though the window, that one star in the sky, I'll be the wind that blows softy, I won't ever leave you darling" George cuddled Georgia, "But you have to strong darling, you need to watch your daddy, protect him and love him for me, we will always be family and I'll always be your daddy" George, kissed her gently on the forehead. George placed Georgia on his chest, Georgia could feel her daddy's heartbeat and George could feel his daughter's heartbeat, their hearts beating as one, George rub her back, gently and started to sing to her, "Here comes the sun and I say it's all right, sun, sun, sun, here it comes" George watched his little girl closed her eyes and fall into an deep sleep, Ringo came back into the room, "She's okay... she's sleeping now" George, spoke, Ringo sat down on the bed, he and George placed their hands on Georgia, "Our beautiful daughter, I'll protect her with everything I got, I promise you" Ringo, spoke, "You don't need to promise me, I know since the day she was born, you were already protective of her... telling me you won't let her find an boyfriend until she's 25" George, laughed, "She's special George, I can just tell that she is, as soon as she was born" Ringo, spoke, George leaned down and placed one last kiss on George's forehead, "Goodbye sweetheart" George watched as Georgia was taken away to the nursery that was set up for Milo and the quintuplets.

Milo entered the room, holding two jewelry boxes in his hands, "Daddies" Milo held the boxes up and Ringo took their out of his hands, George picked Milo up, the toddler sitting in the middle of his daddies. Ringo opened the box, revealing an ring, George's eyes when wide remembering that these were the infinity rings, "George, I know we will never get marry or that it's even allowed... but can we pretend for a moment, we're allowed to get married" Ringo, spoke, "Yes, it's just you and me, right now" George held Ringo's hand, "I love you George with my whole heart and every ounce of my being, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Ringo, asked, holding the ring in front of his boyfriend, George blushed an bright red and nodded happily, "Yes, Ringo, I will be your husband" George held his hand out and Ringo along with Milo's help, held to slide the ring onto George's finger, the light of the sun flicker in the diamonds perfectly, "I love you Georgie" "I love you Ritchie" the couple then sharing an kiss, an kiss that was long and sweet, Ringo didn't want to remove his lips, knowing this was their last kiss, George allowed himself to fall even deeper into the kiss, remembering the lifetime that they have spent loving each other and how not even death could keep them apart. "Daddies are married" Milo clapped, "Yes, babyboy, your daddies are married" George, spoke, "Your daddy is leaving us soon" Ringo, spoke, "No... I don't want daddy to go" Milo, hugged George, "I don't want him to go, either" Ringo rubbed Milo's back, "But he is needed somewhere else now, but Milo, where will daddy always be?" Ringo, asked, "My heart" Milo, spoke, the parents then shared one last family hug with their son. Milo was then returned to the nursery, leaving George and Ringo alone, Ringo wrapped his arms around George one last time.

It was late evening, and George had made the choice to have his pregnancy induced, yes it wasn't going to be easy, seeing his unborn babies but he knew once his body was to died then they would suffer and George didn't want that, he needed to see them... the six angels he had bonded with. George laid flat on the bed, while the doctors started the procedure, "Now George this isn't painful but you might feel sight discomfort" "It's okay... I'll be okay... please let's just get this over and done with" George, replied. George couldn't tell what they were doing, he felt nothing that was until he felt the uncomfortable feeling of one of the doctors sticking their finger into him, "OUCH..." George, cried, "So sorry, please try and laid back on the bed" George took deep breathes and rested on the bed again, "Your going to feel this discomfort for a little while, please stay with us, this won't be for long" one of the doctor's spoke, George nodded and tried to just stare at the roof, closing his eyes until he heard his name being called, he opened his eyes to see one of the most heartbreaking things he has ever seen, his and Ringo's six unborn babies, "Oh... no" George, cried, "We're so sorry, George" reaching his hand out, he wanted to touch them but couldn't, "We can take them away from you, now" "No, I have to hold them..." George, spoke, the nurse then placed the sextuplets on George's lap, "We will give you some time alone" George just stare at the lifeless fetuses until the door shut and he broke down in tears, for three months their little hearts had been beating and now it was just this... he held one in the palm of his hand, they were half the size of George's hand, but George could see the tiniest hands and feet on each of them, "Hello... it's your daddy... I love you" George, spoke between heavy sobs, with the the tip of his finger, George gently touched them before giving each of them an kiss. George then placed them in an tiny box, writing an note for Ringo, writing the names of each of their unborn angels, before placing the lid on the box, George looked at them, one last time, an tear falling into the box, placing the lid back onto the box, George held the box in his arms before closing his eyes and taking his last breath.


	29. Twice Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo struggles with single parenthood.

Ringo walked to the end of Friar Park, towards the beautiful garden, that George had made for their family. Ringo knew now... knew that George had been pregnant for an third time but couldn't have the courage to tell him, and Ringo wasn't mad at George for never telling him, Ringo's heart was broken not just once but twice. Ringo had lost the love of his life and six beautiful unborn children that he will never see grow up but yet he could hold them, opening the box, Ringo took a deep breath, looking down at the six unborn fetuses, "Hello... angels" Ringo held all six babies in his hands, "So delicate and so sweet, just like your beautiful father" Ringo smiled at them, he held onto each of the hands of the sextuplets, their hands were as big as the size of an lady beetle, the tiniest hands he has ever seen. "Okay, your daddy and I are going to name you all now" Ringo brought out the note that George had left him, which had all the names for their angels, "Cloud, Light, Tweeter, Northern, Tweeter and Horse" Ringo put the note in the box, "Okay, I'm going to let you go... now..." Ringo's eyes filled with tears, "I know your with daddy now, I know your alright, I love you so much" Ringo kissed each baby before putting them in the box, having one last look at them before placing the lid on the box. Ringo knew Dhani wasn't going to want to see the sextuplets, even though he knew about them all this time, he just couldn't bring himself to want to see what would off been his three brothers and three sisters, Ringo knew now that the artwork of six babies was the sextuplets and this is where Ringo will bury them underneath the artwork. Ringo placed the box into the small hole, before covering it with dirt, when the box was completely covered, Ringo thought off the day that he and George conceived the sextuplets, on the rocking chair that beautiful warm sunny afternoon, their last time.

Dhani, managed to get the quintuplets asleep, walking downstairs, he couldn't get Milo to sleep, the toddler being wanting to play with his toys instead, "Ringo" Dhani noticed that Ringo had come back in, "Are you okay?" Dhani, asked him, "I don't know, Dhani... I don't know anymore... this doesn't feel real" Ringo sat on the couch and Dhani proceeded to do the same, "What about you, Dhani... how are you?" Ringo, asked, "I feel lost, it's times like these, where I really need him, just to hear his voice" Dhani, replied, Ringo wrapped his arm around Dhani, the two not noticing Milo who had turned on the T.V "Look there's daddy" Milo, spoke, watching the news which was flooded with the news of George's death, "MILO..." Ringo took the remote out of Milo's hand and switched the T.V off, "What have I told you about turning on the television?" Ringo, asked, "Don't touch it" Milo, replied, "And you disobeyed me" Ringo, spoke, "Ringo, he doesn't understand, maybe we should just tell him" Dhani, spoke, "It's only been an day" Ringo, spoke, "I'm not saying now, but Milo is missing him and he doesn't know why, we have to tell him, soon" Dhani, spoke, "No, we can't do that, okay George" it took a few seconds for Ringo to realized what he had just said, he just call Dhani, "George" and he couldn't believe it, "I'm... I'm..." "Ringo, it's okay, don't worry" "I'm... sorry... I'm sorry... so sorry" Ringo covered his face and ran up to his room in tears.

Dhani, approached the front door of Ringo's bedroom, he could hear loud cries and he decided to not go in, Ringo needed some time alone. Dhani and Ringo had decided not to watch television as the news was filled with George, even the newspapers they had thrown out, they didn't want to believe it... it was just an nightmare, George couldn't be dead, someone like he couldn't just died, Milo couldn't know not yet, even if he kept asking where his daddy is. "Ringo" Dhani knocked on the door, "Come in" Ringo replied, Dhani opened the door to see Ringo's back turned to him, when Dhani sat next to Ringo, he noticed Ringo was holding an bottle in his hand and he was worried that Ringo had been drinking, "Ringo, what's that?" 'It's just water" Ringo, replied, Dhani took the bottle out of Ringo's hand, bringing it to his nose, "Sorry Ringo" Dhani realized it was just water, "I just thought you may off been..." Dhani handed the bottle back to Ringo, "Don't worry" Ringo, replied, "But I do worry though, I don't want you hitting the bottle" Dhani, replied, "You sound like George" Ringo, spoke, "Yeah I'm used to people saying that" Dhani, spoke, "You being worried about me drinking, George used to be the same, though he used to get mad at me for the... drinking" Ringo, spoke, "Your wearing glasses" Dhani, spoke, "Yeah, I..." Ringo, spoke, Dhani then removed Ringo's glasses, and Ringo couldn't help but think of the times, George would do it, "Well, there they are, the bluest eyes in the world" Dhani, spoke, Ringo gave him an weak smile, "I think I have only ever done that once before" Dhani, spoke, "Yes... I remember you were ten, your dad and I got into an fight, I was very upset over some of the things I said and you came and just remove my glasses, the same as George" Ringo, spoke, "Where the time is right, we will tell Milo and tell our family and friends about the sextuplets" Dhani, spoke, they hugged, before Dhani left the room.

That night, Ringo had taken Milo and the quintuplets out of the nursery, Ringo couldn't sleep alone in the bed he once shared with George, yet it still felt like George was there, his scent was on the pillow and Ringo hugged and kissed the pillow before falling asleep. A few hours later and Georgia had started crying, Ringo was quick to take her out of the room, not wanting to wake up the other babies, Ringo walked downstairs, opening an fridge and reaching for the pink bottle that was Georgia's, he had been trying to bottle feed the babies, however it had not been overly successful. They were missing George, his touch, his smell and the breasts that once fed them, he placed the bottle near Georgia's mouth, she wrapped her lips around it, taking an sip only to pull her head back, "Georgia, come on, now darling" Ringo tried to get Georgia to drink but he couldn't force her, the baby threw her head back and started to cry, "I know sweetheart, I miss him too" Ringo, spoke as he held his daughter close to him. Georgia laid awake on her daddy's chest, Ringo picked up the photo of George that sat by the bedside, "Da..." Georgia smiled at Ringo, "Sweetheart..." Ringo, spoke feeling excited, "Da.. daddy..." "Yes babygirl, I'm your daddy" Georgia then touched the photo of George, "Daddy... daddy... da... da... daddy" Ringo had to blink away tears as Georgia continued to call out for George, her first word and Ringo only wished George could off witness this, "Yes Georgia, your daddy loves you" Ringo kissed Georgia's forehead.

It was 2002, and an special tribute was held for George, Milo who was three years old and the quintuplets who were now one years old waited backstage. The family really did want George's babies to be a part of the show, Ringo would love nothing more then for the family to hold them and present them at the show, but truth is there were still cruel people who would call them, abominations and Ringo couldn't handle that thought, he wouldn't want that happening not on an night like this. "Awe look at them, their growing up" Barbara, spoke, looking at Milo and the quintuplets, "it feels like yesterday, they were just newborns" Ringo, spoke, "Yesterday that I was witnessing them being born in my home" Barbara, spoke, "Your home felt like an nursery that day" Ringo, laughed, "It did... but the sounds of newborns was beautiful" Barbara, spoke, "I miss him... so much" Ringo, spoke, Barbara rub his back in an comforting manner, "Hey, his proud of you and everything you do for your babies, you know that, right?" Barbara, asked, "I do, but I'm anxious for their futures, I worry their conception is going to be difficult for them" Ringo, spoke, "Hey don't think too far ahead, George would only want you to focus on the present and right now, you and George have the most beautiful babies, I have ever seen" Barbara, spoke, before answering an call on her phone. "Dhani..." Milo called out, excited to see his brother, "Hey bud" Dhani picked Milo up, "I had some ice cream" Milo, spoke, "Ice cream... now who gave you ice cream?" Dhani, asked, "Uncle Jeff" Milo, replied, "This is why Jeff is our favorite uncle" Dhani, spoke, "Do you want some ice cream?" Milo, asked, "I would love some" Dhani, spoke as he out Milo down, "Go get that ice cream, dude" Dhani, spoke, "Hello sweethearts, you missed us" Olivia entered the room, "Liv" Georgia spoke, Olivia smiled remembering that George used to call her "Liv" too, "Hello Georgia" Olivia picked her up, gently running her fingers though Georgia's hair, "She looks just like George... just like you do, Dhani" Olivia, spoke, Dhani smiled, "Yeah, we do" Dhani, spoke, "Hey, just paid the nannies, well I better get going" Ringo, spoke, "Yeah, see you tomorrow mother" Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, you don't need to come home with me, I'll be okay" Ringo, spoke, "Are you sure? that's a big step Ringo" Dhani, spoke, "Dhani, don't worry about me, I'm thankful for your help but I'll be okay, I don't want you to put your life on hold, go back to your studies, live your dreams, your father would want that" Ringo, spoke, Dhani moved closer and gave Ringo an hug, Ringo then broke the embrace before leaving the room with Milo and the quintuplets.

Ringo sat in an playground, pushing two of the quintuplets on the swing set, while the other three quintuplets were in the sand area and Milo was climbing up the swing, trying to get to the top before sliding back down again. Ringo took various photos and videos of the toddlers playing, thinking how much George would off loved this, to have an day at the park with their children, they sat down and settled into lunch. Ringo observed an old couple, the husband wearing an Beatles shirt, Ringo wondered what did this man think of him, what did he think of this, Ringo who was old enough to be a granddad with little toddlers, Ringo was an granddad, his grandchildren being older then their aunts and uncles, did this man know that these toddlers were special. "Hello Ringo" the drummer looked up to see the fan, "Hello" Ringo extended his hand out to the man and they shook hands, "Grandchildren?" the man, asked, "Uh... well..." Ringo, spoke, "You became an dad back in 1965, yes I remember, I brought a lot of news articles back then, big an especially of you" "Well thank you, would you like me to sign something?" Ringo, asked, "Yes of cause" the man spoke giving Ringo an notebook to sign on, the fan waved to the very quiet toddlers, "Thank you, Ringo" the fan took his notebook back, "Your welcome" Ringo, replied, "You didn't answer my question, are those your grandchildren?" the fan asked, "No, I do have grandchildren, but these are my children" Ringo, spoke, "Your children?" the fan asked, Ringo took a deep breath, he was anxious for what this man was going to say next, "Your children with who?" the fan, asked, "These are my children with George" Ringo, spoke, waiting for the fan to say something back, "Harrison...?" the fan asked, "Yes, these are our children" Ringo, spoke, "Of cause, you see I have the photo" the fan when though his bag and Ringo watched on, "When you and George had baby Milo, this was the photo that was taken for all the media" the fan, spoke, "Yeah that photo was everywhere, we actually have it on display at home" Ringo, spoke, "Yes, so many talks among people, so much curiosity about George, how was it even possible for him to have an baby" the fan, spoke, "Yes there was... still is curiosity about how it was possible but also there was a lot horrible things being said about George, it almost broke apart his family with Olivia and Dhani" Ringo, spoke, "I'm very sorry, I can only imagine how sad that must off been" the fan, spoke, "It's okay though, George made peace with Dhani and with himself" Ringo, spoke, "Did the doctors ever want to experiment with George?" the fan, asked, "Yeah, some doctors did, but they just wanted a story... some attention and I wasn't going to allow my Georgie become an victim in some experiment" Ringo, spoke, "I'm a big fan and I already knew these children were yours and George's but why did you hesitate in telling me that?" the fan, asked, "I'm sorry, it's just I get scared for them, their conception makes them victims of bullying and I can't even begin to tell you, what they have been called" Ringo, spoke, "Oh I know what they have been called and it's so disgusting that people would be so cruel to innocent children like that" the fan, spoke, "Thank you for not judging" Ringo, spoke, "Hey why would I judge you? it doesn't matter if these babies came from George and you, it should just be seen as two people who love each other and from that love, conceived an baby" the fan, spoke, "I wish George could off met you, he really would off loved to off heard someone say that" Ringo, spoke, "Yeah, such an great loss to this world, would off been lovely to off seen him grow with his family" the fan, spoke, "Yeah and we probably would off had more" Ringo, spoke, "Hey why not, peace and love" the fan, spoke as he got up and waved goodbye to the family.

That night, Ringo tuck the toddlers into bed, kissing each of them, goodnight, he looked at the toddlers and smiled at them, "This is peace and love" Ringo, spoke to himself, walking into his bedroom and sitting on the bed, Ringo held the photo of George that he kept by his bedside, kissing the photo and smiling at it.

"Goodnight George"


	30. Paternity Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children find out that George is their father.

It was the afternoon school pick up and Ringo was walking with Milo and the Quintuplets, little Georgia was being pushed into an wheel chair. Ringo had always wondered why Georgia never started to crawl like the other quintuplets, when Dhani tried to get her to stand on her feet, she felt face down on the floor, Dhani was quick to hug her and tell Georgia that he was sorry but this didn't seem right, and then Georgia was taken to the doctors and it was discovered that Georgia can't walk and that it may off been caused by George's age and health. It was heartbreaking but there was hope that Georgia will one day be able to get out of her wheelchair and walk again, Ringo wanted that for his little girl to see her walk and to dance, knowing it's her dream to become an dancer, "Hop in, kids" Ringo opened the door of the four wheel drive, which had seven seats, Dominic and Adam sat in the far back of the car, Chandler, Otis and Milo sat in the middle and Georgia sat in the front with her daddy. "How was school?" Ringo, asked them, he didn't get much of an reply, other then hearing "boring" "Oh come on, you must off done something fun" Ringo, spoke, "I got in trouble for passing notes around class" Adam, spoke, "Oh, what was on that note?" Ringo, asked, "the teacher has an big butt" Adam, replied, "Yeah, getting in trouble for passing an note around class, that happens to me" Ringo, spoke, "The cat ate my homework, so I had to write lines" Dominic, spoke, "Usually it's the dog that eats the homework, now you can get away with telling that lie, but no one will believe it's the cat" Ringo, spoke, "I don't have anything to report" Chandler, spoke, Ringo was about to say something to his son but decided not to, knowing that Chandler didn't like school, "I did my science experiment today" Otis, spoke, "Oh yeah, what did you do?" Ringo, asked, "Well, at the school farm, the mother cow had her baby calves today" Otis, spoke, "Really?" Ringo, asked, "Yes, she had six calves" Otis, replied, "Six babies, how sweet" Ringo whispered to himself thinking of the sextuplets, "Dad, would you like to know what I did today?" Milo, asked, "Of cause, sweetheart, all the time in the world for you" Ringo, spoke, "My music teacher told us about this band" Milo, spoke, "Did they now, what kind of band? An new upcoming band" Ringo, spoke, "An band called The Beatles" Milo, spoke, "The Beatles?... their old" Adam, spoke, "Nonsense Adam, good music never gets old" Ringo, spoke, "I think their cute" Georgia, spoke, "Can anyone tell me, how many band members there are?" Ringo held out his fingers, "One, two three four" Milo, spoke, "Yeah, and what are their names?" Ringo, asked, "John, Paul George and Ringo" Milo, spoke, "Yeah, that's right" Ringo, smiled, his children had no idea that he was a Beatle, and that George was too, Ringo had kept the secret of their paternity for a long time now, he knew he wanted to tell them one of these days. "George is really cute, the girls at school really like him" Georgia, spoke, "Yes, all the girls like Georgie" Ringo, spoke, "Ringo has this big nose, a lot like yours daddy" Georgia, spoke, "Oh does he?" Ringo, asked, "You know, I almost have the same name as George, except my name is Georgia" "Well isn't that an coincidence" Ringo, spoke and winked at her.

That evening, the quintuplets sat on an pile of pillows on the floor, it was movie night and it was Georgia's turn to pick, she held four movies in her hands, "A Hard Day's Night" "Help" "Magical Mystery Tour" and "Yellow Submarine" Adam rolled his eyes, not really that interesting in watching some old band, but he had his choice of movie the night before and unlike his brothers had an soft spot for their sister, Ringo opened the door, allowing Olivia and Dhani in, tonight they were going to tell Milo and the quintuplets the truth of their paternity. "Liv" Georgia who was excited to see her, "Hello Georgia" Olivia, picked up Georgia and gave her an hug, "What movie are we watching tonight?" Ringo, asked, "Help" Georgia, spoke, "You like The Beatles?" Dhani, asked, "Yes I love them" Georgia, replied, "She has her wall decorated in photos of George" Ringo, spoke, "His my favorite Beatle" Georgia, spoke, "Okay, I have made the pop corn" Ringo picked up two big bowls, one for him, Dhani and Olivia and one for the children, Ringo put the movie into the DVD player and they proceeded to watch, Georgia held an photo of George in her hands, Ringo was nervous in telling them the truth but he felt so incredibly excited, as the movie played, various questions were asked like why was Ringo in danger? Why did the bad guys want the ring so much? and "Why was George always saving Ringo?" when the music played, the children started to get into the music, even Adam who thought The Beatles were too old, got into the music, even Georgia wanted to get up and dance, but she couldn't, instead she moved her picture of George around, "Daddy" Georgia, spoke, "Yes sweetheart" Ringo, spoke, "Why is George jumping on the car?" Georgia, asked, "Well his trying to save Ringo from being kidnapped" Ringo, replied, Georgia looked back at the dinner, she was so anxious watching her favorite Beatle hold onto an car while it was moving, "Careful George, don't fall off" Georgia, spoke, she held onto the photo even tighter, "Daddy, George is not going to get hurt by the bad guys?" Georgia, asked, "It's okay sweetheart, George is going to be okay, see look" Ringo, spoke, Georgia turned over to see George helping Ringo get out of the boot of the car, "Yeah, George saved his friend... his saved his friend" Georgia cheer happily, Dhani noticed the tears in Ringo's eyes and rubbed his back in an comforting manner, Ringo smiled and nodded, letting Dhani know that he was okay, just happy. 

When the movie had finished the children turned around in their pillows, "Children there is something you need to know?" Ringo, spoke, taking a deep breath, "You okay? If you need more time, it doesn't need to be tonight?" Olivia, spoke, "It's okay, I want to this, it's time they know" Ringo, replied, "What's wrong daddy?" Georgia, spoke, "Well you know how I told you that you only have me as a parent?" Ringo, asked, the children nodded, "Well, you do have another parent, but they passed away a few years ago" Ringo, spoke, "Passed away? What do you mean?" Adam, asked, "Well passed away, means to go to asleep and never wake up again" Ringo, replied, "Our mother is asleep" Milo, spoke, "Your dad is asleep" Ringo, spoke, "But your our dad" Adam, spoke, "You have two dads" Ringo, spoke, "Two dads, that means I don't have an mommy" Georgia, spoke, "Don't say that, you have an mother, Olivia is like an mother to you" Ringo, spoke, "Liv, can you be my mommy?" Georgia, asked, Olivia softly smile at her, picking her up and placing Georgia on her lap, "Of cause I can be your mommy" Olivia, spoke, Georgia smiled at her, "Love you mommy" "love you too, Georgia" "Sweetheart" Ringo leaned in closer to his daughter, "See this photo of George" Ringo, spoke and Georgia, "His your daddy" Ringo, spoke, watching Georgia's facial expression become confused then an small smile appeared on her face, "Your my daddies?" Georgia, asked, Ringo nodded, "George is my daddy" Georgia, smiled, "Yes... yes he is" Ringo, replied, "Woah... woah... hold up, let me get this straight, we don't have a mother, but we have two dads, one of those dads just happen to be an Beatle?" Adam, spoke, "Actually we don't have just have one Beatle for an dad, we have two" Milo, spoke, "What makes you say that?" Dhani, asked, "The kids at school, kept singing Beatle songs at me, saying that George and Ringo are my parents" Milo, spoke, "The same thing happened to me, when I was in school" Dhani, spoke, "Wait Ringo and George are your parents too?" Adam, asked, "No, George is my father and Olivia is my mother" Dhani, spoke, "Look children, we don't want to confuse you" Ringo, spoke, "You have, this doesn't make sense" Adam, spoke, "Yes, it does make sense Adam, George is our daddy and Ringo is our daddy too, we have two Beatles for parents" Georgia, spoke, "Have a look at these" Ringo picked up an family photo album and gave it to the children, "You see, this photo was taken after you were born" Ringo, spoke pointing at an photo of the quintuplets as babies being held by himself and George, "And Milo, when you were born this was the newspaper article, that was seen around the world" Ringo gave Milo an old newspaper article, "Medical miracle, George and Ringo conceived an healthy baby boy" Milo reads the newspaper before looking at another article "George gives birth to seven k.g baby boy" Milo put the newspapers down, "But it's confusing, only girls can have babies and George was an boy" Otis, spoke, "I know but George had an gift where he could have an baby, if he wanted to, it's hard to understand, but when you get older, you will understand, just know this that George is your daddy and he loved you all so very much" Ringo, spoke, "What was he like?" Georgia, asked, "Well, sweetheart, he would always put your needs before his own, if it was 2am in the morning, he would sing an song to you, just to help you get back to sleep, even if he was tired" Ringo, spoke, looking at the curiosity in Georgia's eyes, "And he would cover your face in kisses and cuddle you" Ringo, spoke, "And he loved us" Georgia, spoke, "Yes, and he still does, I only wish he was still here, so you could see just how beautiful he was" Ringo, spoke, "Dhani, is it true the kids would tease you about having an Beatle for an dad?" Milo, asked, "I was ten and I was being followed around the school playground, the other kids kept singing, Yellow Submarine at me and I didn't understand why, but they kept telling me that my dad was an Beatle. I didn't believe them but I when home and I put my dad on the spot, I said to our dad, "How come you never told me, that you were a Beatle?" and his response was "I didn't think you needed to know" and I was shocked over, how causal he was. Because to me it seem awesome, he was an Beatle and he was also my father" Dhani, spoke, "Then what did you do?" Georgia, asked, "I freaked out, I listened to every song, watched every movie and then I asked him heaps of questions" Dhani, spoke, "I'm not a fan of The Beatles but I wished I knew him" Adam, spoke, "Well, I was lucky to have the chance to grow up with him, I feel sorry that you guys didn't but he loved you all so very much, you gave him so much happiness before he... had to go" Dhani, spoke, "Could you tell us more, I want to know more" Georgia, spoke, "Of cause, sis... I can tell you guys lots of stories but it's late now and I'm sure you need to go to bed" Dhani, spoke, "And I want to know more about you too, daddy" Georgia, spoke, "Me" Ringo, replied, "How you and daddy met and fell in love" Georgia, spoke, "I will tell you, someday" Ringo, spoke, "And children, if you want you can always ask me, or your aunts and uncles about George, there are so many stories" Olivia, spoke, "Maybe, we could spent a whole day playing his music and watching videos, what do you say?" Ringo, asked, "Yeah" the children, spoke, "Alright but for now, it's your bedtime, school tomorrow" Ringo, spoke.

After the children had blushed their teeth, Ringo passed all their bedrooms making sure they were asleep, except Georgia, who was awake looking at her photos of George, "You okay, sweetheart?" Ringo, asked, sitting on her bed, Georgia wrapped her arms around Ringo's leg, "I'm so happy that George is my daddy" Georgia, spoke, Ringo wrapped his arms, tightly around his daughter, "And I always knew you were Ringo" Georgia, spoke, "Oh, how did you know?" Ringo, asked, "Your big, cute nose" Georgia, spoke, "Your every bit like George" Ringo, spoke, "Daddy can you tell me one thing about my daddy" Georgia, spoke.

"Your father was the most beautiful human being on this planet"


	31. The Father Of My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo sees the ultrasound photo of the sextuplets.

George was one of the many that attended an car exhibition, he was seven months pregnant and he was without Ringo, but it was what he wanted to set Ringo free, to let Ringo be with someone that was right for him. George looked at the many cars that were on display, though he didn't know if he was enjoying the exhibition the way he should be. George knew it would be risky to go out like this with so much gossip going around, but he wanted to be strong, he wasn't going to lock himself away from the world or separate himself from the things he loved, he already lost Ringo and his family, he wasn't going to lose his passion either. Before attending the exhibition, George had wondered whether he wanted to disguise himself but he couldn't find anything that would off been convincing, so here he was with an long coat that didn't do much to cover his bump and his hat that he would always wear in public. But it didn't matter, George could feel eyes all over him, piecing stares that almost made George feel sick, George could feel his stomach tie in knots, he felt sick very sick. George ran off to an nearby patch of grass behind the building and threw up, feeling disgusted with himself, George cleaned around his mouth and washed his mouth out with water. George entered the building again, he approached an narrow hallway, which was filled with people, again those stares that when from George's eyes and then onto his bump, where they stayed, "Stop looking at my bump" George thought, he kept his hands placed on his bump in an protective nature. George then managed to sneak into another part of the exhibition, luckily no one noticed him, he watched an spokesperson speak of the latest race car, it was nice that no one was watching George for a change, that was until he coughed and all eyes were on him, George could hear his name being spoken from various directions in the room. George ran into an nearby bathroom, he sat on the toilet and just cried, he needed to get out of there, when he opened the door, there were other men, their eyes starring at his bump, "Are you an man or woman?" one of the men asked, "An... man" George, replied, "Pregnant again... well it's all over the news" George didn't want to encourage this any longer, he reached for the door, however was stop by another man, "Where do you think, your going?" "Please just leave me alone" George, spoke, "George tried to move past the man but was then grabbed by his shoulders then pushed against the wall, George would fight back but he was sick, weak and pregnant, "I know what you are? Your an thing... just an thing that's carrying little abominations" the man, spoke, "My babies are not abominations, how dare you" George slapped the man across the face, shocked by his actions, George was worried that the man was going to hit him and the first thing George did was covered his bump with his hands to protect his babies, the man was getting ready to hit George until another man grabbed him by the neck and pulled an knife out on him, "You don't talk to George like that, you understand?" the men didn't say anything as they rushed out of the room. George observed his hero, an young man, with blue eyes and holding an knife, in an way, he reminded George a lot of Ringo, "Thank you" George, spoke, "No one has an right to talk to you like that" the man, spoke, "I know, it was silly of me to come out, I might need now" George, spoke, "Let me come with you, I'll walk you to your car" the man, spoke, "Your name, I would like to know the name of my hero" George, spoke, "Tory" "Tory, thank you again" George brought the man into his arms, Tory opened the door for George, proceeding to follow George out of the building. There were various reporters and George tried to avoid them but that was until an female reporter caught him, "Mr. Harrison" "Sorry, darling, I need to..." "No... no... please I would like to ask you about your pregnancy, how far along are you?" she, asked, "Seven months now" George, spoke, he smiled and felt happy that he was asked an question that did not involved whether he was a woman or man, or how was it even possible, it was just an general question you would ask someone who is expecting. "That's wonderful, whose the father?" "Ringo" George, replied, he smiled and an light blush appeared on his cheeks, "Do you think your babies are going to be fans of the races?" she, asked, "Oh, I don't know, I hope so" George, replied, "Could I touch the bump?" she, asked, "Of cause" George replied, the reporter gently rubbed George's bump, soon the interview ended and Troy helped George get back to his car safely. 

Ringo put down the letter that Eric had sent him, it was originally an letter that George had sent to Eric during the time of George's pregnancy with the quintuplets that he had spent alone. George writing about the time he met an young man named Troy who saved him from a gang of bullies, the only information that George left about Troy was that Troy was an big fan of the races and attended races from around the world. Ringo wanted to find this man and thank him for protecting George and their unborn babies at the time, not only did Eric send Ringo an old letter from George but the ultrasound of the sextuplets, Ringo would never off thought that George would off had an ultrasound so early in the pregnancy. It broke Ringo's heart that George had an ultrasound, knowing that he would never get to bring them into the world, but what was even more heartbreaking was that George died with his babies in his arms. Ringo closed his eyes and imagine what it would off been like, had George lived and they had the sextuplets, George had just given birth to six healthy and beautiful babies, three boys and three girls, "We have had a baby boom of our own" Ringo wrapped his arm around George, "Look at how beautiful they all are... their little faces" George beamed, Ringo kissed his boyfriend's cheek, George looked beautiful, his hair was long, just how George liked his hair, Ringo caress George's cheeks, tracing his feeling around the lines that would appeared on George's cheeks when he smiled. Ringo then when downstairs to call for George's doctor about the birth, before calling their family and friends telling them of the happy news, Ringo did a happy dance feeling on top of the world, he happily ran up the staircase to see his love, looking down affectionately at his babies.

"Hare Krishna Maha-Mantra" George started to chant, as he touched each of his babies, giving them an smile of pure love.


	32. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia tells Ringo, some big news.

Ringo knew that the day, his little girl wasn't going to stay an little girl was going to arrive but not this soon, Georgia had been dating this boy at school, his name is Liam and he has been Georgia's boyfriend since fourteen, now she was seventeen and they were still together. Ringo was happy for his daughter, Liam did seem like a caring boyfriend, though it still seem that he was losing Georgia, it only felt like yesterday that Georgia was just a little baby, an newborn, red and crying, resting on George's chest, Ringo will never forget the moment that Georgia came out, she was beautiful and there was already something special about her. Georgia spend most of her childhood in an wheelchair and that was very hard on Ringo, as he knew just how much Georgia wanted to dance, sometimes going home in tears, "Daddy why can't I dance like all the other girls at school?" sometimes Ringo could never always answer all her questions, so he would give her a cuddle and a kiss, and then he would put one of George's records on, telling her that George hasn't forgotten her. 

Georgia didn't need an wheel chair anymore, but these days Georgia needed an walker, she had spent years of trying to walk and she believes she is halfway there, even the doctors believe she will soon start to walk. Georgia wanted to walk, she wanted to walk the catwalk and be an model just like her auntie Pattie, she wanted to dance with Liam too, because one of these days, Georgia might get married to Liam, to walk down the alse towards her future husband on her own two feet, that's what she wanted more then anything.

Georgia sat at the table with Adam, it was breakfast and Adam had five pancakes on top of each other, he covered them in syrup, when he finished those, he got more from the frying pan and Georgia rolled her eyes, "What?" Adam, asked, "You are exactly like dad" Georgia, replied, "Which one? Drummer dad or guitarist dad?" Adam, asked, "Guitarist dad" Georgia, laughed, "Don't be silly, I don't take after dad" Adam, spoke, "Yeah you do" Georgia, brought out her phone, swiping though photos of George eating, "Looks familiar Adam" "Well, I mean... yeah I guess I do have his eating habits" Adam, spoke, "You guess..." Georgia, spoke, "You do have his eating habits, you know drummer dad told me that guitarist dad could eat two plates of food" Georgia, spoke, "That and still have room for dessert" Ringo, spoke, sitting at the table with his son and daughter, Georgia continued to swipe though the photos of her dad, she had spent a long time collecting photos of George, "Our dad was so handsome" Georgia, showed the photos to Ringo and Adam, "But this one is my favorite, it really shows off his jawline" Georgia, spoke, Ringo gently took the phone of her, looking at the photo of George before looking at Georgia, "You look more and more like your dad every day" Ringo, spoke, Georgia gave an big smile, "And when you smile, you have those lines on your cheeks just like he did, the jawline too and those eyebrows, your every bit like him" Ringo, spoke, "But the thing is, with my eyebrows, when I smile, I look more like I'm smirking and I'm sure I once scared an kid at my school" Georgia, spoke, "Oh, Georgie found himself in the same situation, you know I remember when he smiled at you when you were a baby and you cried" Ringo, spoke, "Oh, no did I?" Georgia, asked, "Yeah, don't worry, it was only that one time, you became used to it... that moment, when he smiled at you and you smiled back, I'll never forget" Ringo looked off into the distance, bringing himself back into the room, he got up and took each of their plates.

Ringo looked over at Georgia, who was still browsing though her phone, noticing her smile, slowly disappear, "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ringo, asked, "No... not again" Georgia replied, Ringo rushed over and Georgia gave him, her phone, Ringo looked down at the phone, messages were being sent and posted, and they won't nice at all, it was the usual bullying that Ringo knew that his children suffered, abominations, that's what they have always been called, even when they were in George, before they even entered the world, they were called abominations. "Alright, why don't we turn off our devices for today" Ringo, spoke, "It's okay, dad, I'm used to it" Georgia, spoke, "Doesn't make it right" Ringo, spoke, "It was okay when we were kids, all the other kids at school didn't know a thing about conception, they would just say, how cool it was that we had two Beatles for dads and then they grew up and just turned on us, treated us like we were less then human" Adam, spoke, "I know, guys... but it wasn't the other kids fault that they started to bully you, it was the parents who allowed their egos and hate get the better of them, they couldn't just see George and I as having six beautiful children" Ringo, spoke, "Our conception, what was that like?" Georgia, asked, "It was natural, no experiments, it was just me and him... you may not off had an mother but George nurtured you like an mother and he protected you like a father" Ringo, spoke, "Our father was special" Georgia, spoke, "Yes, he was and I want you to never be ashamed of your conception, I want you to say to people that your father had an special gift and that your miracles, can you promise me that you will not just say that... you will believe that your miracles" Ringo, noticed Georgia and Adam nodding their heads, they then shared an hug. 

That afternoon, the family attended to their garden, this was their favorite thing to do as an family, work on the garden that George had made for them, Ringo always felt George's presence whenever they would be in the garden, "Hello Georgie" Ringo, whispered as he began to attend to the rose bed, "Dad, there has been something I have been wanting to tell you" Georgia, spoke, "Yes, sweetheart, what do you need to tell me" Ringo, spoke, "I'm getting married" Georgia, spoke, Ringo dropped his gardening tools to the ground, did he hear right? Did Georgia just tell him, that she was getting married? "Sweetheart, did you just say.... getting... married?" Ringo, asked, Georgia took her gardening gloves off, showing off her engagement ring, "When did this happen?" Ringo, asked, "This afternoon, he came over and he just got down on one knee and..." Georgia, stopped as she saw Ringo walked off, "Dad..." Georgia looked down at her ring, knowing her dad wasn't happy about this engagement.

Ringo laid in bed, unable to sleep, "Georgie, what do I do? Our little girl is too young to be getting married" Ringo picked the photo of George up, wondering what would George do in an situation like this, Georgia was just so young, sweet and innocent, the last thing Ringo wants is for her heart to get broken, putting the photo down, Ringo made his way to Georgia's room, "Georgia" Ringo quietly knocked on her door, he opened the door to see Georgia awake, "Uh... I guess you can't sleep either" Ringo, spoke, he waited for an response but Georgia didn't say anything, Ringo hung his head in shame knowing he had hurt her, "I'm sorry for how I reacted... I am happy for you but it's just me being an father..." Ringo, spoke, "Your scared that your losing your little girl" Georgia, spoke, "Not just me but George too, both scared of losing you" Ringo, spoke, "Liam is an wonderful boyfriend, he loves me and we want to be together" Georgia, spoke, "I know, Liam is an good young man, I know he will treat you well, but your so young" Ringo, spoke, "I'm seventeen dad, I'm not a little girl anymore" Georgia, spoke, Ringo smiled at her, remembering George being the same when he was seventeen, "You know, I met your father, when he was only seventeen, that's when we felt in love, he was very young and I was a bit more mature but I loved him and sometimes when I see you and Liam, I see the same relationship" Ringo, spoke, Georgia held Ringo's hand, her dad noticing the ring, "What I'm trying to say is that, George always believed in living in the moment, the past is gone, the future we can't be sure off but we have now... we only have the present and George... your dad would want you to live in the moment, if your happy with Liam and you want to marry him, just know that I'm okay with that, we love you and we just want you to be happy" Ringo, spoke, "Thank you... dad... thank you... thank you" Georgia brought her dad into an hug, "You have been the most amazing dad to us" Georgia, whispered and Ringo hugged her even tighter, when they broke the embrace, Ringo kissed Georgia on her forehead, before letting his fingers trace along her jawline and the lines that would appear on her face, whenever she smiled just like George, "Goodnight" Ringo, spoke, "Goodnight dad" Georgia watched her dad leave her room.

The next morning and Georgia was awoken by her phone going off, she looked at it and noticed that Ringo had sent her something. It was a video of her and George, playing the video, Georgia saw herself as an newborn being held by George, "Look at you sweetheart, daddy loves you" George danced around the room, Georgia felt tears in her eyes as she continued to watch, "Hear that sweetheart, daddy loves you, always and forever" George smiled at Georgia and Georgia smiled back at George, before they continued to move around the room.

"I love you, dad, always and forever"


	33. Big Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo reflects on an cherish memory he has of George and their family.

The quintuplets rested in their rocking beds,only a few hours old, George and Ringo sat on a pile of pillows, each admiring their babies. George placed his arm up on the couch, Ringo noticed and took the hint, taking George's hand into his own, they gaze deeply into each other's eyes, "How's daddy feeling?" Ringo, asked, "Sore from the birth... but in love" George, replied, "In love with me or the babies?" Ringo, asked, "With our babies and with you" George using a forefinger caress Ringo's hard knuckles.

Milo, crawled into the room with an toy in one of his hands, "Hello darling" George caress Milo's cheek before giving him an kiss, Milo started to look at his siblings with curiosity, "Who they are? Where did they come from?" George, laughed, Milo turned over to look at George, as if he wanted to say "I don't know" Ringo placed Milo on his lap, "Their your baby siblings" Ringo's blue eyes meeting Milo's blue eyes, "That's right, your a big brother now" George, spoke, Milo crawled out of Ringo's lap, his little hand touching George's stomach, "That's right, they were in my tummy, now their here" George, spoke. 

George and Ringo held hands as they watched their babies, "Your daddy planted an seed in me, then you grew into an flower, and so did your siblings" George, spoke, Ringo thought George's explanation of why Milo and the quintuplets were here was kinky but beautiful. That night, Ringo was washing Milo in the bath, Milo splash some of the water on Ringo, laughing when Ringo would get wet, Ringo started to play with some of Milo's bath toys, George stood by the doorway just watching his boyfriend and their son, smiling at how cute they were. 

Milo was almost an year old but still prefer George's breasts over bottle milk, Milo started to suck on George's nipple, Ringo came in with Georgia, "She's hungry Georgie" George smiled and Ringo placed Georgia underneath George's nipple. George looked down at Milo and Georgia with all the love in his eyes, Ringo sat next to them, wrapping his arm around George, while one o his hands gripped onto George's arm, Ringo nuzzled his nose against George's neck, leaving a few light kisses. Ringo loved this, he loved seeing George breast feed and just holding George in his arms, life is just beautiful, Ringo wished he could take this moment and live in, forever. 

When the babies were all asleep, the two lovers laid in each other's arms, perfectly still and quiet, "Richard, can we have another baby? I want more" George pleaded, caressing Ringo's chest, "Georgie... Uh..." Ringo bit his bottom lip, feeling goosebumps appeared on his skin as George slowly unbutton his shirt, "Georgie... we can't the doctors told us" George placed his hand over Ringo's crotch, rubbing it gently. Ringo wanted to, he wanted so badly to fulfilled George's wish of having more babies but he couldn't, after the birth of the quintuplets the doctors told him, almost warn Ringo that George can't get pregnant again, with the cancer George had, Ringo would be putting George at risk, the doctors even suggested that they don't have sex anymore, because there was an high chance that the conception pills don't really work at all, and that George was overly fertile as it is. "George, I want more too, but we can't" "I know, it's because of my cancer" George, spoke, Ringo brought George closer to him and kissed George's forehead, "I'm sorry sweetheart" Ringo stoked George's back gently, "I want to try something" Ringo, spoke, as he lifted up and started to undress George, when the two were naked, Ringo sat between George's legs, he took both of their cocks into his hands and began to rub them together, though he would prefer to be inside of George, he couldn't risk that, but he still wanted them to have some kind of intimacy and this seem perfect. "You like this, Georgie?" "Oh... gosh... Richard... feels so good" George moaned and bit his lip as Ringo continued to rub their cocks together, soon they both came, both breathless and covered in each other's juices, "I love you George" "I love you too, Ringo" they kissed and fell asleep.

Ringo, brought himself back to present time, despite what the doctors told him about them refraining from sex, Ringo allowed his desire and love for George to take over and they took that risk that afternoon on the rocking chair, which created the sextuplets. There was not one day when Ringo didn't think of George, it was 2018 and yet Ringo was forever wondering what could off been, they would off had the sextuplets, George would be happy and healthy and still writing music and playing his sitar.

"I miss you more and more, everyday, George"


	34. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia gets married.

Georgia stood in front of the mirror, admiring her dress, it was mermaid styled and had flower decors throughout. Bob, Eric and Jeff came in, "Look at our beautiful niece" "Hey guys" "You look stunning, your father would be so proud of the young woman your becoming" Jeff, spoke, "Thank you, I feel his here today" Georgia, spoke, "He is" Eric, spoke, "Sweetheart, could you play this song at the reception?" Jeff, asked, passing a CD over, Georgia couldn't help but laugh, "Wilbury Twist" Georgia, spoke, "Uh... yeah" Jeff, spoke, "Well I don't think, I'll be able to do the dance, not in this dress, but I'll play it for dad and you guys" Georgia, spoke, "Get Liam to do the dance on your honeymoon" Bob, spoke, "Oh, I'll love to see that" Georgia, spoke. When Eric, Bob and Jeff, left the room, Olivia then entered the room, "Oh, darling you beautiful" Olivia leaned down and gave Georgia an kiss on her cheek, Georgia smiled at the woman, she considered her mother, "Sweetheart, I have a little something for you" Olivia pulled out an sunflower that had a string, "An sunflower" Georgia tied it around her wrist, "When your father was in labour, I placed an sunflower in an vase next to him, I did it to help calm him down and he told me it worked" Olivia, spoke, "I'll wear this for you mother" Georgia, spoke.

It was time, for Georgia to walk down the aisle to her future husband, none of her family knew that she could finally walk, only Dhani knew and it seem fitting that her brother who discovered she couldn't walk, could now walk her down the aisle, and what an surprise it would be for her dad... both of her dads. "Are you ready sis?" "Born ready" Georgia spoke with such pride, she wrapped her hand around Dhani's arm, before they could be seen, they stopped walking, "I'm proud of you, Georgia" "Thank you, Dhani" "Here goes are you ready?" Dhani, asked, Georgia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm ready... ready to show my family I can walk" Georgia, spoke.

There was silence among the wedding guests as the music started to play, all of the family turned over to see Georgia standing on her own two feet, no wheelchair and no walker, gasps echoed throughout the garden, there was no other place that Georgia rather have her wedding day then in the garden George had left for her. Dhani and Georgia then proceeded to walk down the aisle, claps and cheers were heard from every direction that made Georgia stop and quickly wipe the tears away, not wanting her make up to be ruin, when they started to walk again, an light breeze picked up and Georgia just felt in her heart that it was George, sending her a sign, letting her know that he was there. Ringo was cleaning his face with tissues, crying that after all these years, he could finally see his little girl walk on her own, in an way it felt like Georgia was just an toddler learning to walk for the first time, but she was an woman now, an woman that he and George are proud off. Liam felt himself teared up, as he watched the woman, he had loved since they were children, finally walk on her own two feet and what a perfect day to show everyone that she can walk, when they finally approached the happy groom, Georgia's brothers cheer for her one last time, usually when they would cheer for her at anything she achieves it would always be to mock her because she is the youngest but this time it was different, it was genuine and it was real, "Go on, Georgia, go get your happily ever after" Dhani, kissed Georgia on her forehead, remembering when he kissed her on the forehead moments after she was born, Dhani then join Olivia and Barbara who were all supporting Ringo, who was crying like an proud mother. Georgia and Liam smiled at each other, nervous but excited and completely in love, throughout the wedding the breeze never left them.

At the reception, many toasts were held and the tossing of the bouquet was done, Milo was the one to catch the bouquet but he threw it to Adam, and then all the brothers threw the bouquets to each other, which earned a few laughs. It was the father and daughter dance and Ringo proudly took Georgia's hands into his own as they started to dance, to an "Little Ray Of Sunshine" Ringo's blue eyes look delightfully bright, he was happy and it seem everyone in the room could feel it, "You know, you took your dads by surprise" Ringo, spoke, "Oh, well that was the whole point" Georgia, spoke, "We're so proud of you, all we ever wanted was to see you live your dreams" Ringo, spoke, "Why do you always speak like dad is still here?" Georgia, asked, "Because he is, love is just that powerful" Ringo, smiled, "Did you feel today?" Georgia, asked, "That light breeze... yes" Ringo, replied, wiping away tears from his daughters face. 

It was time for the bride and groom to take their first dance as husband and wife, however the song that came on was not the song they chose, "Something in the way she moves" the couple stopped dancing as soon as they heard that song, "That isn't the song, we chose" Liam, spoke, "Who changed the song?" Georgia, asked the family but no one seem to know, "Georgia, I can change the song over, if you want to?" Liam, asked, "No, it's okay, I know who changed the songs and I'll dance to this song for him" Georgia, replied, Liam nodded and took Georgia into his arms again, as they started to dance to her dad's song.


	35. Our Love Is Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo imagines what life would be like, if George was still alive.

The year was 2020, Friar Park was filled with many baby toys not just inside the castle but outside in the garden. George was pregnant again and despite their ages, George being 78 and Ringo being 80, it didn't stop them from wanting more children, the difference between this pregnancy and the pregnancies with Milo, the quintuplets and sextuplets is that George didn't suffer bullying neither was the media giving him an hard time. Their relationship and family were finally accepted after all these years, while Dhani didn't live with his dad anymore, he would come over for visits and now that George was nine months ago, he decided to move back in. 

Ringo, woke up to see George still peacefully sleeping next to him, Ringo ran his fingers though George's long, silky, sliver hair, George's hair came down to his nipples, he always kept his hair at this length. Ringo gently rubbed George's bump, which was exposed and not covered in clothing, today was the due date of their baby, Ringo placed an light kiss on the bump before leaving the room.

Dhani passed the bedroom, stopping when he noticed George was laying there awake, "You need help, dad" Dhani grabbed hold of George's hands and helped him up to his feet, "Gosh... you are heavy dad" Dhani, complained over his father's weight, "Blame Ringo, his the reason I'm big and round" George, laughed, "Do you want to go down to breakfast?" Dhani, asked, "No, I need to get ready" George, spoke, letting go off Dhani's hands as he disappeared in the bathroom.

Ringo was cooking pancakes and Dhani was setting the table up, "Dhani... Dhani..." he heard his dad calling his name out, softly, "I need help, getting down the stairs" George, spoke, Dhani wrapped his arm around George, helping his dad make his way down the stairs. Ringo walked up to George and tried to kiss him, but George's bump kind of stop their lips from reaching each other, George sat at the kitchen table and that was when Ringo finally got an chance to kiss him.

George didn't want to have the babies in an hospital, he had always wanted to have the babies in his garden, the one place in the world he felt, he truly belonged. Ringo had gone down to the garden, to help set up the bed and all the things that were needed for the birth, George was feeling rather tired, as his head rested against the table, Dhani had decided to make more pancakes for George, it was the little things Dhani did to make sure his dad was happy.

After breakfast, George made his way down to his garden, Ringo met him near the stairs, holding hands they walked over to the little set up they had made for George, "It's beautiful" George beamed, it was just a bed that was surrounded by flowers, "Not as beautiful as you are" Ringo kissed George sweetly on the cheek. The two then got onto the bed, George sitting between Ringo's legs and Ringo caressing George's bump, time always felt still whenever they were in the garden, that's why George loved it so much, having Ringo in the garden with him.

After a few hours, George started to feel contractions, Dhani was going to leave but George didn't want him to go, wanting his son to witness the birth of his siblings. Dhani got into the bed, getting behind George, he placed his hands on George's upper arms, rubbing them in an comforting manner, when George's water broke, the doctors told him to start pushing. The baby came out, however there was more then one, George didn't know if he was expecting triplets or even more then that, they never when to an ultrasound which only adds to the intrigue. There were already six babies out, which Dhani held in his arms, Dhani noticed how pale Ringo looked, though Ringo started to look pale after the fourth baby came out, like he wanted to faint, "Georgie, that's it?" "No... there's one more" George, spoke though heavy panting, "What?... NO..." Ringo, spoke, "YES... OH... IT'S COMING NOW..." George, cried, giving an big push and with that the last baby, slowly made it's way, Ringo watched the head and then the rest of it's body slide out and into the doctor's hands. "Awe, Georgie... their beautiful" "Seven little angels" George smiled, both him and Ringo looking down at the septuplets in their loving arms, four boys and three girls, all red and crying, "I like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden in the shade" the two happy parents sang to their babies, Ringo then thought of the perfect tweet, taking a photo of George and the septuplets, Ringo tweeted, "George and I just had seven baby octopuses" Ringo put his phone down and cuddled into George, their held hands and heard their wedding rings clink, when gay marriage was finally legal, Ringo was quick to proposed to George, they had an private wedding, not wanting to much attention, it was a beautiful and unforgettable day. 

A few hours after the birth, and when George had recovered, he took photos for his Instagram, it was rare for George to post private photos of his family as he mainly post photos of his garden and guitars, so this was something different. George posted an photo of Dhani with his baby siblings, with an caption that said "My babies" and then finally did an Instagram story, of the septuplets in their pram out in the garden, "Look at us, Georgie, just two gay old men in love" George kissed his husband, sweetly on the lips, both happy to finally express their love and family for the world to see.

Ringo, awoke from yet another one of his dreams, if only he could stay in his dream forever, the photo of George that sat by their bed, Ringo smiled at it and then picked it up, "You been dreaming of me, George? I have been dreaming of you" Ringo, spoke, his phone then when off, Ringo picked it up and saw an Twitter post by the fan he met in the park in 2002, the man was sharing photos of George with Milo and the quintuplets, there were many other fans sharing the photos too and Ringo only wished George could see this love and support. Troy the man who saved George from miscarrying the quintuplets, was also posting, after many years, Ringo had finally found him, Troy couldn't make it to Georgia's wedding but he was invited over for lunch and since then Ringo had kept an close friendship with him.

Ringo closed his eyes and when back to his dream, the septuplets laid on an blanket, George wrapped an blanket, keeping them warm, "Hare Krishna Maha-Mantra" George started to chant, he turned over to see Ringo, "Don't stop, Georgie, I love hearing you chant" sitting next to George who continued to chant, "Hare Krishna Maha-Mantra" George kissed each of the babies, before he rested his head on Ringo's shoulder.

"We're married and our family is finally accepted, life doesn't get any better then this" they kissed and held hands, admiring their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I have had so much fun and hope you did too.


End file.
